


The Spark

by Rexicorn



Series: Phoenix Rising [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: BAMF Women, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Complete, Eventual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Feminist Themes, Fluff and Angst, Full Playthrough, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Main Character Original Backstory, Modern Royalty, POV Multiple, Pixelberry - Freeform, Romance, iRex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 83,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexicorn/pseuds/Rexicorn
Summary: Victoria Quinn lives a small life in New York, working three jobs to make ends meet and to save up for her future. Anything to distract from her past and the secrets she tries to hide.Liam Rys is the heir to the throne of Cordonia, trapped in a tradition that requires an engagement before his Coronation.Drake Walker thinks everything the elite do is pretty stupid, but he's unwaveringly loyal to his best friend Liam in all things.A chance meeting sends Victoria head first into an adventure she never expected and tests all three, upending the world they know and shaking the core of who they believe they are.--- It's the full story, which I follow to the most part with some deviations as I tell the story of my MC ------ Pixelberry owns everything, I'm just happy to play in their world ---





	1. Still Young

** Still Young **

_The kind of free I’d never been_

 

Stealth wasn't her forte, but Victoria made every effort to open the door slowly to avoid the tell-tale creaks of someone slipping inside. Moving carefully, she edged around it and let it close with care to hide the sound of the click as it shut. She hefted her bag further up her shoulder and crept further into the room. The next door was only a few steps away. Victoria had just reached it when the door flew open before her and her managers glaring face greeted her.

"You're late." He growled. "Again."

Victoria felt her features harden into a defiant expression as she lifted her chin. "I'm sorry." She snapped, not sounding sorry at all. Contrition was not her easiest look. "My shift ran long and the subway--"

"I don't want to hear it." Alan said, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose between his eyes, which he shut as though this were the biggest drama in the world. Victoria shifted from one foot to the other, trying her best to catch the eye roll she was itching to do. She wasn't _that_ late. "I care about my bar; I don't care if you work ten jobs outside of this one, I need you here when your shift starts. If you can't do that, you can't work here."

"I'm looking for another job," Victoria insisted, hating the whine that snuck into her voice. "I can't leave the deli until I find a replacement. But I need _this_ job."

Alan frowned down at her and sighed. "You've been late every day this week. You better make me some money tonight or you might not be worth keeping on."

With that he turned and swept into his office, closing the door with a slam. Victoria felt a chill run down her. This was bad news; it was her best paying job, the one that covered the rent. She couldn't lose it. With a small sigh of her own Victoria dumped her bag in the staff room, slipping an elastic around her mass of black hair, tying it up into a bun behind her head. She smoothed down the crumpled uniform that was frankly overdue a wash, but she had slept through her brief time off earlier and not made it to the laundromat. She caught sight of her wan face in the mirror and grimaced. She was already late, but even so she grabbed for her bag and dug inside, finding eyeliner and quickly sweeping it across her lids. It just made her look more tired. Swearing under her breath she stuck it in the pocket of her apron and headed to the bar.

At least her co-workers were happier to see her, Victoria thought with a wry smile as they grunted to her and carried on with their own work. Such a loving, happy work family. Victoria got to work waiting her section in the restaurant, flashing a bright smile at every customer in the hope of garnering a higher tip. She had to impress Alan by the end of the night, though she loathed feeling like she was putting herself on parade to achieve this. It wasn't even a great job, though it was vital.

The hours passed in a blur of nowhere near enough tips. One table even pulled a delightful prank of leaving a folded bill under a glass that had made her pulse leap to see the figure on it, until she opened it to find that it was a fake bill with a rude phrase printed on the inside. She looked up to see the party heading out the door and laughing uproariously. Red mist descended and Victoria charged after them with a yell and an "excuse me" to a dark-haired man in a denim shirt who crossed her path as he was heading to a table.

Victoria burst onto the street outside. "Hey!"

The group of men stopped and turned back quizzically. One took in her dishevelled outfit and clocked her as their waitress so burst into fresh peals of laughter. The sound only made her blood roar louder. "You think this is funny?" She cried, holding up their fake bill. Two of the guys had the good sense to look ashamed, but the third carried on laughing as a fourth stepped towards her.

"Yeah it's pretty funny." He said baldly. "What are you going to do about it?"

Her hand clenched into a fist before she could think better of it, but just as she was about to swing for his smug face, Victoria felt a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry gentlemen," Alan was saying smoothly. "A very funny joke, of course. Have a great night!"

The men turned back and disappeared into the night. Victoria felt her anger turn to worry and couldn't bring herself to meet Alans gaze. "Do you want to get fired?" He asked in a low, but angry voice.

"No." She said quietly.

"Then don't be so stupid." He pressed, finally releasing her arm. "Get back inside. There's a bachelor party just arrived. Should be good for real tips."

Victoria suppressed her groan and plastered a smile across her face. "Yes sir."

Just before she crossed the threshold to the bar she heard Alan add: "One more wrong move and you're done."

She let the door swing shut after her.

 

"Waitress!" came the joyful greeting as Victoria headed for the table of newcomers, the same bright smile beaming from her tired face. "At last!"

"Sorry about the wait, guys," she said, pulling out her notepad and pencil. "What can I get you?"

"Steaks!" Came the eager reply. Victoria looked to the speaker, a man who looked to be around her own age with dark brown hair and playful eyes. She felt her smile brighten into a more genuine expression to mirror his, even before she had registered what he was asking for.

The man who had called her waitress nodded eagerly. "Filet mignon would be perfect, medium rare with a bearnaise sauce."

Victoria gave an apologetic chuckle as she wondered how this party had stumbled into her dive bar with their expensive tastes and lightly accented voices. "Sorry boys, the closest we have to that is the deluxe burger." She leaned a little closer--these guys looked like they had the money to tip well, so a little flirting wouldn't hurt--and whispered conspiratorially, "it's basically the same as the regular burger except it has bacon and cheese." She straightened with a wink. "It's really good though."

The man in the pricey suit visibly slumped. "Dare I ask for your wine list."

Victoria let out a tinkling laugh, her feet aching. "We have house red or... white."

The third man spoke up. "A bottle of whiskey for the table will do nicely. Hey, did you win your fight?"

Victoria looked up from jotting down his drink order. It was the guy she'd pushed past in pursuit of the previous table. _Shit_. She recovered quickly and flashed him a grin. "Not a scratch on me, right?" She wanted to add a cheeky comment about tipping well, but that felt like pushing her luck so she held back.

The man gave a derisive snort in response. "We'll take four of those burgers, too."

Victoria made her note. "Four burgers? You feeling hungry?" The man gave a nod behind her and she turned to see a fourth man, standing patiently, politely waiting until she was done. Victoria took in his wavy dark blonde hair, his blue eyes, his chiselled jaw in an instant and whatever she had been about to say died on her lips. She stood for a moment, struck dumb. There was something about his stature that commanded... _something_.

"Sorry I'm late. Think you for your patience, Miss...?"

"Uh..." Victoria felt a slight flush spread up her neck as she continued to act as if she'd never seen a member of the opposite sex before. "Victoria."

"Charmed to meet you, Victoria." He nodded cordially towards her. His gaze never wavered. It should have felt unnerving to have someone stare so boldly into her eyes, but somehow it didn't feel creepy. It felt like she was being _seen_. Victoria felt a warm smile spread over her face, crinkling her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time someone in this place had taken the time to see her. "I... better get your orders to the cook." She said, taking a few steps backwards, still gripping her notepad in two hands. She noted the man waited until she had made her way across the room before he slipped into the booth. She had an unerring sense that it would not be strange to see him stand if she had gotten up from a seat.

The kitchen was hot on her already flushed face as she handed over the order and then headed for the bar to grab a bottle of whiskey. The denim-clad man hadn't specified a brand, but she suspected they would be expecting vintage so she reached for the best bottle they had. She hadn't been able to place their accent, though they sounded vaguely European. She hesitated to grab an American whiskey in favour of the Scottish variety they had. An idea sparked and she picked up one of each.

Heading back to the table she was shocked to find her heart race as she approached them. That guy had done a number on her with only a handful of words. She must have been tired, Victoria thought ruefully. She really had to catch up on some sleep. Sometime.

She set the tray down on the table, waiting until the laughter tailed off. The blonde looked to her with a pleasant smile. "I wasn't sure what whiskey to get for you boys." Victoria said, trying and failing to not only address him. She tore her gaze from his and looked around the table. "You sound like you aren't from around here, so I got you something old and Scottish." She turned the whiskey so the label was facing them. "And very expensive. Or if you'd rather, here's something a little more entertaining and American." She turned the label out on this bottle, too, and widened her grin. "The choice is yours."

The man in the expensive suit laughed. "I know wine, not whiskey so I'm not picking a side!"

"Can I have an umbrella in mine whatever it is?" Said the man with the laughing eyes. Victoria chuckled and looked to the last two men who were sharing a glance.

"It's your night," the denim-clad guy conceded to the blonde.

He turned to look at Victoria. "Which would you choose?"

Ah this question. Usually phrased by idiots trying to catch her out as if she knew nothing about the drinks she served. As if she only drank white wine spritzers and fruity cocktails. This time at least this seemed like an honest question.

"I like both," she answered thoughtfully. "The Glenfiddich is old and refined, with notes of oak and orange peel and dates. The kind of flavour that takes you to a place of panelled oak walls, possibly in a castle perched on a cliff overlooking the sea. The Jack Daniels is younger, but no less surprising in my book. It's warm and a little spicy. The kind of drink that feels like a hug or a cookout where somebody brought a guitar.” She gave a half shrug, hoping her mix of drinks knowledge and whimsy was striking the right tone. “It really depends on what you're after tonight."

"Damn," the denim guy said with an appreciative nod.

"We'll take the Jack Daniels, please." The blonde said.

Victoria set down the glasses she'd brought and the bottle, returning with the tray and the Glenfiddich. Alan caught her elbow in a firm grip as she went to leave the bar area. "What was that?"

"I took them their order," she retorted, trying to twist her arm out of his grip. "That hurts."

"The JD is half the price of the Glenfiddich." Alan hissed. "And they clearly have money to spend. That's strike two against you tonight." He released her and stormed across the restaurant. Victoria waited until he was gone before she rubbed her arm. She could see where his fingers had dug in. Screw him, she thought angrily. As she thrust the tray down she caught one of the bachelor party watching her. It was the youngest guy who'd wanted the umbrella in his drink. His brow was furrowed with concern. Victoria hurriedly dropped her elbow and turned to head into the kitchen again.

It was harder to be bright for the rest of the night. Victoria refrained from flirtatious winks as she took the party their burgers, though she'd added extra bacon for them all. It was probably the best thing the chef knew how to cook after all.

Despite their bottle of Jack, Victoria found herself bringing fresh drinks to their table, particularly fruity drinks for the younger guy and attempts to find a palatable wine after all for the guy in the fancy suit. Victoria tried to be as appealing as possible every time she visited their table, but the ache in her feet was starting to get her down and the bar got busier with more tables needing her throughout the evening. And like a constant drumbeat of doom was the threat of making one step and losing this job. It was exhausting and she caught herself hiding more yawns that usual.

Victoria headed over to the bar and stuffed another tip into the jar as was Alans policy. She took a moment to rub the back of her neck, with her eyes closed. Only half an hour until her shift was up, thank goodness. As she took a tiny sliver of time for herself, she suddenly felt a hand creep over her backside and squeeze. Without thinking, Victoria whirled around and caught her assaulter by the throat, using her momentum and his surprise to slam his head down onto the bar. A glass flew off the bar and smashed to the ground with a resonating crash. The voices in the restaurant halted. And although Victoria immediately released him and stepped back, she saw Alan come striding over and his face was a mask of fury. "I'm sorry," she started, but he cut her off, helping the man upright again.

"So sorry, sir," he said, smoothly. "Your drinks bill is on the house. Daniel, will you help this gentleman back to his table?"

Victoria's co-worker shot her a terrified glance, but he complied with Alans wishes. Alan gripped Victoria’s arm for the third time that night, his nails digging into her flesh. Victoria let out a tiny whine of pain. "Please, Alan--"

"You’re fired," Alan said in a tight voice, dragging her from the bar towards the back.

"Alan, he grabbed my ass, I just reacted--"

"I don't want to hear it." Alan said as he tugged her through the door and into the staff room. "Get your things and get out."

Victoria knew it would be useless to fight back and anger boiled inside her. She had only been defending herself and hearing her voice plead with him for a job she didn't even like didn't help. "Yeah, well, I hate this job, so you're doing me a favour. Screw you, Alan."

Victoria grabbed her stuff and headed through the back to the alley behind the bar where the dumpsters and rats lived. She didn't want to be in her horrible uniform anymore, so she hastily undid the buttons on her shirt with shaking fingers and pulled it off to throw straight in the garbage. Furtively, using the dumpsters as cover standing in her tank top, she grabbed for the blouse that was in her bag and pulled it on, slipping her jacket over it. She tore the elastic from her hair and shook it out. Her black mane fell around her shoulders in kinks and curls from having been damp when she tied it back, comforting her in spite of the terrible end to the evening. Then she pulled on her bag and headed out of the alley, turning left at the end to walk away from the bar, not giving it a second glance.

"Excuse me?" She ignored the call. "Victoria?"

Victoria stopped in spite of herself and half turned. The blonde man from the bar was jogging over to her. She didn't have to be nice anymore, there was no more threat from Alan, so she prepared her fiercest glare and most biting comment should he be chasing her down to mock her.

He came to a stop on the sidewalk before her. "I'm glad I caught you. I wanted to express my gratitude for looking after me and my friends all night, I know they can be demanding. And I'm very sorry to see that you got into trouble for that display."

She was torn between shock that he was taking the time to thank her, or dark humour that he was calling her reaction to having her backside groped a "display". It seemed like a ridiculously polite way to phrase it. She sighed and ran a hand over her hair. "It's fine. Whatever. I hate that job anyway." She said curtly. Then she deflated as she took in his open face. What was it about this guy? "Thanks for saying thanks, though. I didn't get that a lot there."

"Well, that's a shame." He replied. "I felt we were very well looked after. I didn't give the manager my tip." He held out his hand, which was offering her a wad of bills. "It belongs to you."

Victoria held up her hands. "Oh no, man, it doesn't. I don't work there anymore, you don't have to tip me."

"I insist."

Victoria looked at him for a long while. The cash would definitely help. She'd made the bar plenty of money tonight and she wouldn't see a penny of it. After some time, she clenched her hands and shook her head. "Sorry, I can't take that."

He nodded and slid the money back into his wallet. "I understand. Maybe I could repay my gratitude another way? Could I buy you a drink?"

Victoria couldn't help but chuckle. "You're persistent. I can't go for a drink with a guy I don't know."

He stuck out his hand for her to shake. "My name is Liam." He said formally. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Now she laughed more freely. This guy was a piece of work. "Nice to meet you Liam." She replied taking his hand and shaking firmly. She hated a weak handshake and was pleased that Liam matched her grip. "Fine, one drink. But I'm texting someone to say who I'm with and where I'm going so don't even think about murdering me."

Liams face froze into a puzzled expression. "I wasn't planning..."

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Victoria quipped, getting out her phone to make a show of texting someone, though in truth she didn't really have anyone she could text who would give a damn. "I'll recommend some true crime podcasts to you later. You’ll see why I’m sensibly wary."  

Liam smiled again as they walked towards the bar where his companions were waiting.

The whiskey guys dark eyes went wide as they approached. "Wow!" He gaped as she drew nearer.

Victoria frowned. "What?"

"Nothing, I just...I almost didn't recognise you." He replied.

"Indeed, that uniform was not doing you justice," added the wine guy looking her up and down and lingering on her top that was cut lower than her shirt had been. Victoria's eyes narrowed at him.

"Yeah, the waitress is hot stuff." said the cocktail guy.

"Ok, I'm out." Victoria turned on her heel, but Liam had rounded on his friends.

"That's enough," he said sternly, stopping her in her tracks. "Her name is Victoria and she's worked hard all evening to make sure we had a good time and I doubt she appreciates you all speaking about her like this."

Victoria looked back over her shoulder. It was quite a novelty to see a guy stand up to his friends in the face of some "friendly banter" as she so often heard it described as.

"Sorry Victoria," the younger man said quickly. The other two mumbled their apologies in turn.

Liam turned back to her. "I hope we can put their behaviour behind us. We're all revelling somewhat tonight and they merely forget their manners."

Victoria shrugged. "I've heard worse. Sure."

"Then allow me to introduce Tariq, Maxwell and Drake." He gestured to each in turn and they nodded their formal greetings.

"So where are you off to now?" she asked.

"Clubbing!" Maxwell exclaimed doing a little shimmy on the sidewalk. Victoria let out a small laugh at his infectious excitement.

"I have arranged for entry into a club known as Kismet," Tariq said. "I hear it's both new and fairly exclusive."

"I'll take your word for it," Victoria said. "I'm not much of a club goer."

"What do you do for fun then?" Drake asked as they started walking.

"I work." Victoria replied, primly.

"For _fun_." Drake repeated stressing the word as if she were stupid.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "I work a lot. But I guess if I have five minutes here or there I like to walk around the city and explore."

"That sounds wonderful," Liam said. "You can only ever truly know a city by spending careful time walking it's pavements and roads. There are always so many great finds."

Victoria turned to him. "Yeah, that's exactly it." She said with surprise. "Not many people get it, but it's what I do for fun." She didn't like to mention that it was a cheap if not free activity depending on any public transport she might take to go further afield and money was an issue. They might not appreciate that, she felt, and worse Liam might try to give her that tip again.

Victoria pulled out her phone and brought up her map. "Kismet is a few blocks that way." She said with a nod. "It's a short walk." Her feet protested, but she ignored them. She couldn't profess to enjoy walking in one breath and then beg for a cab the next.

Maxwell called over to them from a few feet behind where she hadn't noticed he'd stopped. There was a taxi waiting beside him. "Shall we?"

 

*

 

A short cab ride later Victoria was surprised to find them skip the queues and enter the club within moments of arriving. She watched Liam as the group walked around the dance floor to the bar. Liam advised the others he was going to purchase a round of drinks and they vanished into the bright lights and dancing bodies. Victoria hung back with Liam. "I owe you a drink after all." He said.

True to her words earlier, Victoria requested a whiskey double. Liam didn't even flinch. They took their drinks aside to sit and chat.

"Thank you for helping us find this place," Liam said as he took a sip of his own beverage. "The guys look they're having fun."

"No problem." Victoria said. The whiskey slid down her throat with a gentle burn and she closed her eyes. "Mmm. Thank you for the drink. I needed it after the day I've had." She opened her eyes again to see that Liam was watching her with interest. "Now then, what about you? Do you like it here?"

"The place is just fine. What I'm enjoying is the company." Liam said.

Victoria smiled into her glass and then threw it back, draining the glass. "Thanks again. I guess this makes us even after all."

"You're right," Liam said, swirling the amber liquid in his glass. "Now I'll have to find some other reason to get you to stay."

Victoria leaned against the backrest of the chair, running her fingers around the rim of the glass. "Better think fast." She said with a glint of challenge in her eye. "Let’s see how quick on your feet you can be, Liam."

Liam smiled and set his drink down, sliding to the edge of his seat to lean his elbows casually on his knees. "I guess I better had. Let's see...the guys are warming up to you."

"Oh, they are?" Victoria smirked.

"They are." Liam nodded. "They think you're interesting and funny and they like talking to you."

Victoria set her empty glass down beside Liams half full one and left her hand loosely draped over her crossed legs, just centimetres from the glasses. "Yes, they are pretty good conversation. All the way over on the dancefloor."

Liam looked down with a soft laugh. "Well you make a very good impression, from a distance or up close." As he looked back up, Victoria took his drink and brought it to her lips. "Hey!" Liam said with a grin, watching her finish his whiskey and set his glass back down. "That was mine."

"Too slow, Liam." Victoria said, her mouth quirking into a wry smile. Her hair tumbled down as she lent her head to one side. "I told you to be quick on your feet."

He looked at her with a surprised half-smile on his face for a beat. "Speaking off, do you want to dance?"

"Sure."

Victoria stood and headed for the dancefloor, not waiting for him and trusting that he would follow. She was getting a strong sense that he was into her, and she was into him in spite of the walls she had raised up after leaving the bar. He was handsome and seemed nice. That was all she needed to know at this point. Liams hand went to her waist as she started to move in time with the beat. The music was loud and filled her whole head, but it was hard to ignore the pressure of his hand on her. They moved together, her hands over her head as she moved. Liam never looked away from her, which was utterly thrilling. She, on the other hand, made sure her gaze travelled as she danced. She watched with a laugh as Maxwell tried to mime lassoing Drake into the throng, who was having none of it. Tariq danced hopefully up to a few women, though there was something a little too eager in his gaze it seemed, so he didn’t get very far. Drake's face never quite changed from dour to anything resembling happy. And still she danced with Liam, who was a very attentive dancer.

After a few songs, Liam leaned closer and asked if she wanted another drink. Victoria nodded. Liam lead her from the dancefloor, back to their miraculously empty seats. Victoria gladly sank into the cushions, her feet absolutely killing her now. She grabbed for her bag, digging through the varying detritus until she found what she was looking for. She had thought in the rush between jobs earlier that day that she'd forgotten to pack a change of shoes, but she found to her delight that earlier-in-the-day Victoria deserved more credit than that. Victoria pulled out her beaten up Vans and tugged off the heels she had had to wear to Alans stupid bar. Kicking the shoes away from her she pulled on the sneakers just as Liam returned with another pair of shots.

"Clothing change?" He asked, sitting down next to her and offering her the drink.

"Oh yeah," she said, accepting the drink with a smile. "You mean you don't pack extra clothes wherever you go?"

"Ha," he said in response. “I can’t say that I do.” He glanced at her bag. "How much stuff do you have in there?"

"Only the essentials," she teased, watching him appraise the cavernous shoulder bag. "It's quite a party trick of mine to pull out random items. If you need it, I probably have it."

"Astonishing." Liam agreed. They sipped their drinks.

Suddenly Liam turned to her and fixed her with a stare. "Do you know, hanging out with you is the most fun I've had this entire vacation."

"Wait, what?" Victoria frowned. "That's crazy. How little fun have you been having so far?"

"It's not been all bad," Liam insisted. "I've had fun. I've just felt like something's been missing." He took a thoughtful swallow of his whiskey. "There was something I really did want to do and I didn't get the chance." He shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"No, hey," Victoria pulled herself up from her slouch and for the first time it was she fixing him with a look. "Tell me."

"You'll think it's silly," he said with a self-deprecating face. "I really wanted to see the Statue of Liberty."

"Really?" Victoria said with a smile. "That's the first thing I did when I came to New York. I get it."

"You aren't a native New Yorker?"

Victoria swallowed. She never admitted that to anyone and here she was thinking her guards were in place, yet Liam had gotten her to casually confess it without even trying. She took a deep breath. "I'm from all over really, but I've lived in New York the longest. I might as well be born and bred."

Liam opened his mouth, perhaps to ask a new question about her past, so she leapt in first. "So, Lady Liberty? Can you go tomorrow?"

Liam’s face fell. "Alas, no. I return home tomorrow. This is the last night of my time in New York for now." He tipped back his drink and scratched at the stubble on his chin. "Ah, I shouldn't be so ungrateful. It was so thoughtful of the guys to find the time to bring me here and throw this stag do for me. I guess I'm just not in the mood to celebrate."

Victoria was taking a sip of her drink and coughed as she started at the news. "Wait," she said, getting her breath back. "This is _your_ bachelor party?" Liam nodded. "Could have fooled me. You're pretty flirty for a guy who's getting married soon." She set down her drink and moved ever so slightly away from him. "That's kind of shitty behaviour."

Liam turned, his eyes wide. "I'm not engaged yet. It's so strange to explain to people who don't already know... I have no idea who I'm going to end up getting betrothed to. I just... I have to be married by the end of the year."

Victoria stared. "What are you talking about?" Was this guy for real? Was he signing up for a reality show?

Liam sighed. "Maybe I should have said something before...the truth is Victoria I am the Crown Prince of Cordonia."

Victoria sighed. "Right, and I'm grand duchess Anastasia." She got to her feet and pulled on her bag. "Thanks for the drinks."

Liam scrambled up after her. "Victoria, please wait."

Victoria turned and took a few steps backwards so she could address him further. "I'll give you credit for creativity, but I already liked you before you pulled that line. Making up a story isn’t my thing though, so you’ve just erased all that."

"It's not a story," Liam said, his eyes pleading with her to wait as he followed. "It's the truth and I'm sorry I kept it from you."

Victoria turned and strode around the bar. She felt Liam’s hand land gently on her arm and resisted the urge to punch. "Please wait."

His voice was so sincere and sad that Victoria found herself stopping. She turned and looked up at him, shorter now she'd shed her heels.

Liam’s face was contrite. "I'm sorry I kept it from you. I was only permitted to take this time away from my security detail if I kept it a secret and meeting you was so refreshing. You treated me like a person, not a prince, and that never happens. I should have said something though and I'm very sorry for making you feel foolish."

Victoria groaned. "I should have known you were a prince: you're far too nice for a regular guy." She gave him a small smile, that he returned gratefully. Victoria bit her lip. "Well, come on then. Before I can think better of it." She took his hand in hers and started for the door. Liam didn't resist.

"Where are we going?"

"To see the Statue of course."

 

*

 

Victoria filled in the brief details on their cab ride to the tourist attraction. She had a friend with whom she could call in a favour and they could be treated to a boat ride to see the statue up close with no irritating crowds. In truth she was calling in a huge favour from someone who could have really helped her get a new job, but in this moment with Liam’s confession and genuine regret at having made her feel stupid, she couldn't imagine _not_ using the favour. She briefly considered the thought that this could still all be a ruse, apology and all, but something about him seemed so disarmingly honest that she dismissed it. On this night she liked him too much to care. It was probably a good thing he was leaving the next day if this was how he prompted her to behave.

As they waited on the docks for the boat, Liam apologised again for deceiving her. She waved it off, but he took her hand and impressed his sorrow at misleading her. "I take my duty to my crown and country very seriously, but just this once I wanted to taste freedom." He cast a wistful look over the river towards the islands in the river. "I've never known anything outside of the monarchy."

"I get what you're saying." Victoria said. "About freedom, obviously not the royalty side of it. I relished the chance to travel all around the United States with nothing holding me back." She smiled at the memories leaping through her mind. "I learned to ride on a ranch in Montana. I learned to ice skate in Michigan when I got stranded there one winter. I learned to cook all manner of food, though my favourite were the recipes I learned in New Orleans. I've been lucky enough to see many of the wonders this country has to offer and I've loved it all. "

Liam was smiling as she recounted these stories. "And yet New York won your heart."

"Pretty much." Victoria said. "Though I'm intending to leave the states soon. I want to see as much of the world as I can. I've been saving up and my passport is ready for international stamps."

"Don't you have people here who would miss you?"

"No." Victoria said with a twitch in her eyebrow. "It's not worth dwelling on what gets left behind. I like moving forward." There was a moment of silence where Victoria suddenly realised that they were still holding hands. Her instinct was to pull away, but she quashed that. His hand felt nice in hers. "So, tell me, what’s the allure of our big old statue?"

Liam’s eyes twinkled in the light of the city skyline. "Can't you guess?"

"Well, she's very big and very beautiful and everyone should visit her in my book," Victoria said slowly. "But for you I think the exact reason is what she symbolises."

Liam nodded. "Freedom. That unattainable quest."

"Why is it unattainable though?" Victoria asked. "You're a prince...can't you just do what you want?"

Liam’s smile vanished. "Unfortunately, not. As a member of the royal household, the future king no less, my actions reflect on all of Cordonia. It’s a fact I have never been allowed to forget." He looked into her eyes suddenly serious, his voice low. "No matter how much I might want to."

Victoria gazed up at him, brushing her thumb over his wrist and feeling his pulse skip. "Liam..."

At that moment the roar of a boat engine broke the quiet and a voice called her name. Victoria stepped back and dropped his hand. "That's out ride."

 

A short while later they stood at the front of the boat, watching the island draw closer. Liam's face was a picture of delight. "I can't quite believe that a few hours ago I was thinking that I'd missed my chance to see this and was having a gloomy stag do. Now I'm here with you and we're going to see the Statue of Liberty." He laughed bewildered. "Why did you do this for me?"

"Well, you didn't murder me, so I became fond of you," Victoria joked. "Seriously though, you looked so down. I figured you needed this."

Liam turned to her, the wind whipping her hair back as the boat rose and fell over small waves. "No-one has ever done anything quite so nice for me before. No-one's taken the time to really listen to me before."

Victoria shrugged. "No-one had ever bothered to see me at work before, so we're even."

"No, Victoria," Liam said, turning to face her and taking both of her hands in his. "I want you to know how much this means to me. Thank you."

Victoria felt a swoop in her belly under the intensity of his look. Out of the corner of her eye something loomed up out of the water. "Hey, look. We're here," she said, flustered.

Liam turned to take in the image of the lady holding her torch aloft as the boat swept around Liberty Island. Victoria cocked her head as she watched Liam’s face. "Well? What do you think?"

"Magnificent," he breathed. "I've heard that art has meaning because of the feelings it evokes for us and right now, standing here with you observing this view," he turned away from the statue and looked at Victoria, "I feel like anything is possible. Thank you for this moment, for this feeling. I can't tell you what this means to me."

Victoria looked up at him, her eyes searching his face. He was going back home tomorrow. She was one job down and no closer to living her dream, of having adventures. This was a moment. She captured it as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He was surprised, that was clear, and although she thought he might push her away, he recovered quickly and, cupping her face with his hand, he returned the kiss.

Victoria pulled back and he rested his forehead against hers. "You really are full of surprises."

"I do my best." she smiled.

"Thank you for this night," Liam said, glancing at the statue again as the boat made its way back. "I shan't forget you in a hurry."

Back on dry land Victoria had loaned Liam her phone so that he could call Maxwell to meet up with them again and she'd waited with him until they found him. Drake had glared daggers at her, snapping something about not being allowed to do anything like this again if someone he referred to as Bastien found out Liam had snuck off on his own. Tariq had seemed worried, too, but Maxwell, who's party spirit seemed utterly indomitable had found the whole thing hilarious. Liam had wanted to see her home and Maxell had agreed, but Drake had countered and Tariq had yawned and moaned that he was too tired. In the midst of the bickering, Victoria had slipped away and made her own way home.

 

*

 

The next morning Victoria had to drag herself out of bed. She had a few hours before her shift at the deli started, and she knew she had to hit the street and start job hunting to replace the job she'd lost last night. As she went through the motions of getting up, showering and dressing she thought of Liam. His hands, his lips, his honest eyes. She couldn't quite believe her actions with him, how she'd revealed more with him during one evening than she had with anyone else in years. She couldn't bring herself to regret anything about her time with him, even though it suddenly felt like it had passed far too quickly. It had been like a dream, like a small adventure. It would keep her going until she made enough to go on her real adventure.

As Victoria gathered her things and headed out of her apartment her phone rang. She fished it out of her bag as it rang off. She didn't recognise the number and she was going to ignore it, but it rang again. It was the same number. Impulsively she answered.

"Hello?"

"Victoria?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's me!" A pause. "Oh, it's Maxwell. Beaumont. Liam’s friend?"

Victoria frowned at the phone. "Ok?"

"So, we're heading back to Cordonia to find Liam a bride and blah blah, all that jazz and I was wondering if you might like to come."

Victoria snorted. "Come? What for? To watch?"

"No, wait, listen: I can sponsor you. I don't have any sisters, but I have a noble house and so I can pick someone to represent us in the... I don't know. Race? Battle?"

"What's in it for you?"

"Well if you accept you will owe me three boons, each favour more perilous than the last..."

"What? Really?"

"Ha, no, not really." He sniggered to himself, then his voice became serious again. "Look, I saw what went down yesterday with you and your ex-boss, who was a jerk, by the way. I know you're jobless."

"Actually, I have two other jobs," Victoria countered. "I just need to find a third to replace the income I lost there and I'm all set."

There was a slight pause. "Victoria, that's terrible. You need some fun in your life. Look, more important than that, I saw how you and Liam were together. He was _happy_ and I guess I just want to give him a chance at finding a wife that he actually has fun with. I think that could be you."

“You want me to marry your friend?”

“I mean…kind of? Only if you want to. He’s pretty dreamy, don’t you think?”

Victoria stood on the sidewalk outside her apartment and thought. Her lips remembered the feeling of Liam’s. Her palm recalled the feeling of his pressed to her. "Ah, shit."

"Is that a no?"

"No, it's a yes. I guess I'm… going on an adventure."

"Yay! I'm coming to pick you up right now."

The call ended abruptly and Victoria stood rooted in shock at what she had just agreed to. Then the phone rang again. "Drake has reminded me that I don't know where you live. Can you send the address please? And get packing!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from a song by the Cat Empire. 
> 
> I wrote this fic last year over a very short time span, after playing TRR obsessively. I really enjoyed the lack of in game backstory for the main character, so I started to build one for myself as I played and that then became this fic!


	2. Aeroplane

Aeroplane

_And though the sky is long, there's somewhere I belong-I know I belong_

 

Drake trudged up the stairs behind Maxwell, ignoring his constant stream of inane chatter. The younger of the Beaumont brothers had had his fair share of crazy schemes and wild ideas, but plucking a New Yorker from obscurity to drag across the world to present as a suitor for Liam, future king of Cordonia really took things to a whole other level. Maxwell must have been desperate. Drake could only imagine what Bertrand would have to say about it. That thought brought a smile to his face. He couldn't wait to see that.

Maxwell gestured down the hall as they crested the staircase. There was one door, propped open and it was there that they headed. The girl, Victoria, wasn't ready for them. That much became apparent as they pushed inside. She was on the phone to someone and a suitcase rested by the front door.

"One second," she said, holding the phone to her shoulder. As she disappeared to the far end of the small apartment Drake could hear her softly murmuring to someone that they would be ok without her and that she was sorry.

Maxwell was looking around the apartment with a strange mixture of expressions on his face. If he didn't know any better Drake would have thought he was lost for words.

"Is this everything, do you think?" Maxwell said in a low voice to Drake, who shrugged.

"You never seen a studio apartment?" Drake replied. "Not everyone lives in a stately home."

"I know, but still...this seems  _small_."

Victoria finished her phone call and headed back to the men. "Sorry about that."

"Letting your family know you're being whisked away?" Drake asked.

Victoria looked up from slipping her phone into her bag. "Nah, no-one to tell."

Drake raised an eyebrow. Victoria sighed. "I had to let my other two jobs know that I was quitting and there's a shelter I volunteer at who I had to ring, too. I feel bad letting them down, but as Maxwell pointed out" she let out a wry chuckle. "I have nothing better to do."

Maxwell grinned, totally unabashed at having his words parroted back to him. "Right, well, I have a plane waiting for us so you better pack quickly."

Victoria waved her hand at the solitary suitcase. "Done." She grabbed her shoulder bag and then lifted the suitcase. "Let's go."

Maxwell openly gaped. "That's...it? That's all you're bringing?"

"I don't have a whole lot of stuff." She said. "This is all I need."

Drake laughed. He couldn't help it. Maxwell looked like Victoria had just said she ate kittens for lunch. "Come on Maxwell," he said. "let's get out of here before she blows your mind any harder."

 

*

 

Victoria couldn't quite believe that she'd agreed to this. As she sat on the plane and gazed out of the window, she thought back over the last twenty-four hours. In fact, it wasn't even that long; Liam had walked into her bar around eight pm, and here she was the very next day about to land in a foreign country. She was dizzy with the speed of the whole thing, not least that her first experience on a plane was on a private airline, for which they had walked across the tarmac of the runway to board. That wasn't the experience TV had prepared her for.

"How are you feeling, Victoria?" Maxwell asked. She wasn't sure if he was trying to make up for the fact that he'd been a pain in the ass as a customer or that he'd referred to her as a hot waitress, but he seemed determined to use her name at every opportunity.

"Honestly?" She asked, turning. "This is totally crazy. I think I must still be drunk."

Drake snorted. "That might be the best way for you to get through the next few months. Except you're going to need your wits about you or the ladies at court will rip you to pieces."

"Drake!" Maxwell moaned. "Don't scare her."

"I'm not scared of anything." Victoria said archly eliciting another laugh from Drake. She turned her gaze on him. "Something about me seem funny to you, Drake?"

He shrugged laconically. "I can't wait to see you try to fit in around court. You aren't the first commoner who's tried to make their way in high society and it always ends badly. For you, for Liam, for everyone."

"Victoria isn't chasing the crown," Maxwell hissed before Victoria could respond. "I wouldn't be sponsoring her if she was."

"You're sponsoring her because you don't have a choice." Drake bit back. "And you hope that Bertrand can whip her into shape without bringing embarrassment down on your noble house."

Victoria watched this exchange in silence waiting to see if they would carry on, but Maxwell didn't seem to want to continue. He huffed and turned away from Drake.

Given that no-one was going to offer this information she decided to ask: "Who's Bertrand?"

 

*

 

Bertrand Beaumont was apparently not one for hiding his true feelings. Or at least, Victoria thought, not when it came to her. They had taken their leave of Drake at the doors of the palace. Victoria had never seen anything quite so large and sprawling and ostentatious. She was certain she would get lost within its walls within the week. Maxwell had brought Victoria to her room where they had been met by his brother. Victoria stood as he appraised her and could feel herself wilting under his gaze. It must have been the jet lag, she decided. She would never give a damn what anyone thought of her ordinarily.

Finally, he spoke in clipped tones. " _This_ is the girl you chose to represent our house?"

"Yep!" Maxwell exclaimed joyously. "Nailed it, right?" Bertrand fixed him with a withering glance, that didn't seem to abate Maxwell’s cheer one bit.

"Why her?"

"Excuse me, my name is Victoria." Victoria spoke up before Maxwell could. Bertrand turned his glare back to her.

"And my name is Bertrand Beaumont, Duke of Ramsford." He announced sharply. "How would you address me?"

Victoria faltered. "Um..."

"Precisely." Bertrand sighed and rubbed his face. "That is the most basic lesson in etiquette and you don't even know that."

Victoria felt an angry flush rise in her cheeks. "Look, I might not know that yet, but I can learn it. I adapt well to new situations and I remember what is expected of me. Tell me what I need to know and I can figure out the rest."

"I don't have time," Bertrand snapped. "Maxwell, this is a mistake."

Maxwell started to protest but Victoria stepped forward. "Cordonia was formed in the early 1300s, before which it consisted of five separate kingdoms. The bloodline of the reigning monarchs can be traced back to that time, making it one of the oldest ruling families in Europe. Its primary export is apples, the Cordonian Ruby. The country is known for being peaceful in diplomatic matters and is often quick to aid its neighbours. The social season kicks off tonight with a ball, and the season runs until late September, at which point Prince Liam will choose his bride to be." Victoria didn't raise her voice and didn't let any emotion bleed into her tones. She raised her finger and tapped it against her temple. "I don't know how to address a duke, but tell me now and I'll lock it away."

Bertrand looked somewhat taken aback and then his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Very good. How?" His eyes darted to Maxwell in question, though he looked just as shocked. Victoria held up her phone.

"Wikipedia." she explained. "On the plane."

Bertrand looked even more surprised, but then to her relief he laughed. "Very well. You should address me and other dukes as Your Grace."

Victoria nodded. "Got it. Thank you, Your Grace."

Maxwell threw her a sneaky thumbs up behind his brothers back. Bertrand nodded. "Excellent. Well, you need to get dressed. Maxwell, over to you."

 

*

 

After making it clear that Maxwell would not be watching her undress, and then him making it clear that wasn't what was meant, Victoria found herself entering what felt like a huge wardrobe on the first floor of the palace. Pushing her way inside she walked along the racks of gowns, running her hand along and feeling the different materials slip through her fingers. She rounded a corner and heard a squeal, making her jump.

A young woman stood in the middle of the room, clutching a dress to her chest. It was quite apparent that she was wearing nothing but underwear. "Oh, gosh, sorry!" Victoria exclaimed, turning around at once. "I didn't realise anyone was in here."

"It's OK," she heard the woman say. There was a rustle of fabric. "I didn't really have an appointment, so it's my fault really."

"I'm Victoria." Victoria said after a moment. "I mean, Lady Victoria." She corrected, remembering the hasty lesson from Bertrand and Maxwell.

"I'm Lady Hana Lee." Hana replied. There was a further rustle. Victoria turned so she could peek over her shoulder. Hana had the dress on but couldn't quite manage the zipper all the way.

"Would you like a hand with that?"

"Oh," Hana said, her relief evident. "That would be lovely, thank you." Within a few moments Hana was zipped into her gown and she smiled as she reached for a mask to match the pink material.

"You look beautiful." Victoria said.

"Thank you very much," Hana said with a sight nod of gratitude. "I haven't seen you around before."

Victoria nodded. "I'm new, I guess. The Beaumont’s are sponsoring me. I'm from the States."

"An American? How fascinating." Hana enthused. Victoria was torn; if she listened to Drake then she would have to be on her guard around everyone and trust no-one, but Hana was reminding her of a politer and sweeter Maxwell, who seemed trustworthy enough. Victoria decided to take Drakes advice with a pinch of salt and make her own judgements. Hana seemed nice. That was enough.

"Where are you from?" Victoria asked, taking another look at the gowns on display.

"Shanghai." Came the reply.

Victoria smiled. "You're a long way from home."

"You as well." Hana said pointedly. She came over to look at the dresses with Victoria. "The seamstress is running a little late, but I spotted the Beaumont’s name on these three gowns. I think they've been earmarked for you."

Victoria thanked her as Hana made her departure. So far, so good...or so she hoped.

 

*

 

A short while later Victoria emerged from the boutique having dropped a fair amount of bills on a gown of midnight blue that complimented her eyes well. It was fitted over her bust and waist and then flared into a gentle floor length skirt that was made up of layers of chiffon. The top layers were sheer and dotted with tiny crystals, that caught the light and sparkled as she moved. These were mirrored by the crystals picked out along the neckline of the gown, which had long tapered sheer sleeves down to her wrists. It was a fairly conservative gown, all things considered, with a high neckline at the back, the long sleeves and long skirt, though the neckline at the front gently plunged towards her cleavage. It felt like she was stepping into a fairy-tale, especially after the seamstress had fitted it to her so perfectly. She had a pair of her own navy heels on her feet as she doubted she could have afforded to splurge on those as well. Her hair was up in a simple chignon--the one fancy hairstyle she had perfected working at an upmarket restaurant a year or so ago--and her make-up was plain, just a touch of mascara and a lightly shadowed eye. She knew enough to get by when it came to her appearance, and fortunately the mask that accompanied the gown would hide any imperfections. She made a note to add YouTube hair and make-up tutorials to her list of research.

Maxwell greeted her with a warm smile. "Hey, you look great!"

"You sound surprised." Victoria said dryly.

"No, just pleased." Maxwell countered. He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

As they walked to what Victoria assumed was a ballroom, she felt her heart rate quicken with each step closer. "How nervous should I be?"

"Don't be nervous." Maxwell said. "You'll do great."

Victoria nodded, but she wasn't convinced. Maxwell pressed his free hand to hers, nestled at his elbow. "Honestly, this is easy. You go in and you are presented as a suitor to the king and then to Liam and you do some dancing and some mingling and you're done! You could do this in your sleep." Maxwell leaned closer as they walked and lowered his voice. "Liam will be so happy to see you."

Victoria felt a rush of excitement at that. She didn't know how true it could be, but then again, she was pretty eager to see Liam again. If he remembered her fondly that would be enough.

They stepped up to enter the ballroom and the Herald asked how to announce them. Victoria passed on her full name and they walked through to the sound of "Lord Maxwell Beaumont and Lady Victoria Quinn."

 

*

 

The ballroom was vast and ornate, and decorated to match the importance of the occasion. Victoria had never been anywhere quite so fancy and couldn't help but peer all around, taking in every inch of the place. Maxwell walked her in, but quickly abandoned her for Bertrand and Victoria was left alone. She gratefully took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter with an effusive thank you and stepped further inside. She didn't know anyone of course as she scanned the faces around the room. And then she did. Drake stood alone, gripping a glass around the flute as if he was trying to crush it. Victoria headed for him, seeing no other options.

As she approached, mask firmly in place, Drake gave a stiff incline of his head and barely glanced at her. "Good evening, my lady."

"So, you  _do_  have manners underneath that gruff exterior." She remarked, taking a sip of her drink. It was cool and crisp.

Drake gave her a puzzled look. "Wait, is that you under that feathery thing, Victoria?"

"The very same." Victoria nodded. "Glad to see my disguise is working. Or did you forget about me already?"

"How could I forget you?" Drake said with a hard glint in his eye. "I've got a bet on that you'll be run out of court by morning."

Victoria frowned. "With who?"

"Oh, with myself." Drake clarified, shoving his free hand into his pocket. "No-one else would take those odds. Too soft a bet."

Victoria clenched her jaw. She watched Drake take a sip of his drink and grimace. She gestured towards his glass. "You aren't supposed to hold flutes by the bowl." She held up her glass, deftly held by the stem. "You'll heat up the champagne and lose the bubbles that way."

Drake sneered at her. "Your royalty lessons are going well, then?"

"Oh no," Victoria replied coolly. "That's not just for royalty. That's well known by anyone with a modicum of class." And with that she drained her glass, placed it onto a passing waiter’s tray and turned on her heel.

There was a group of ladies in similar masks standing by the dance floor and Victoria found herself passing them on her way away from Drake. A woman called out to her. "Won't you join us?"

Victoria summoned a smile and turned to the group. The woman who had called to her was a tall and imposing figure, with dark red hair and a curious smile on her face. "Forgive me, but I have never seen you around here before. Might I ask your name?"

"You certainly might," Victoria replied, reaching for her manners after her brief but sour encounter with Drake. "I am Lady Victoria Quinn, and you are?"

"I heard your announcement." She went on. "I am Lady Olivia Vanderwall Nevrakis, Duchess of Lythikos, but I am still none the wiser as to who you are."

Victoria got the sense that she was being thoroughly appraised again, not just by Olivia, but by the two women flanking her. "I'm being sponsored by the Beaumont’s." She explained. "You won't have seen me here before because I just got here today from New York."

"An  _American_!" Exclaimed a woman with a heavier accent than anyone else Victoria had yet met. "Bonté gracieuse! How exciting."

"Is it?" Victoria asked with a quirk of her eyebrows. She hadn't said the phrase with the same interest as Hana had previously, rather she sounded somewhat disdainful.

"Oh yes, for you." The woman said.

"Ah, I see." Victoria said. She turned to the third woman, who had not yet spoken. "I hope you are all having a pleasant evening. With whom I am speaking?"

"That's Lady Penelope Dubois, who can trace her lineage back through six hundred years of royalty." Olivia answered for the others. "And this is Lady Kiara Vardanyon, who is the daughter of a diplomat and is fluent in ten languages."

"Wow, Victoria said, genuinely impressed, especially by Kiara’s apparent skills with languages.

"And as I said, I am a duchess whose legacy is vanquishing our enemies thoroughly and absolutely." She looked Victoria up and down and slowly smiled. "And I have known prince Liam since childhood. We are very close. What can you say for yourself, Lady Victoria?"

Victoria looked from Olivia, to Penelope, to Kiara and back to Olivia. So, these women were her rivals for Liam’s affection. She now saw what Drake had kept darkly alluding to and felt a pang of concern. She felt utterly outranked and outnumbered. Nevertheless, she straightened her back and kept her gaze direct. " _I_  am not afraid of a little competition."

With a final smile, she turned away and walked across the floor, her heels clacking against the hard surface.

She caught sight of Hana who waved, so Victoria made a beeline for her. "So, you met the other ladies?" Hana said by way of greeting. Victoria took a glass as Hana offered it.

"I did indeed." Victoria said with a shudder. "Not the friendliest bunch. Is that everyone?"

"All the suitors?" Hana asked. "No there are a few more than just the five of us."

Victoria paused with her glass halfway to her lips. Of course, Hana was a contender, too. Silly of Victoria not to realise. She smiled and lifted her drink to take a sip. "Well at least  _one_  of my rivals is nice." Or so she hoped. There was every chance Hana was playing a clever deception and trying to fool her, although that wasn't the vibe Victoria got from her. She had a face that was open like Maxwells and eyes that were honest like Liams. Victoria decided that in this shark tank she would trust Hana. She hoped it wouldn't prove to be a mistake.

Maxwell, as if summoned by Victorias thoughts of him, appeared at her elbow. "Lady Hana, Lady Victoria." He nodded to both. "The King has arrived, so I need to present you. No pressure, but make a really good impression, ok?"

Victoria choked on her champagne. "Sure, no problem."

"Also, Liam’s here."

The glass almost slipped out of Victoria’s hands, but she caught it just in time.

"Nice reflexes." Victoria looked up to see Drake saunter over. He reached over and took her glass. "Not sure you should be trusted with the good crystal right now."

Victoria looked up at him, an apology working its way over her tongue for having doubted his warnings. "Drake..."

Drake nodded behind her. "Go on, I want to see if you fall flat on your face or not."

The apology dissipated and she threw him a contemptuous look instead. Hana smiled encouragingly. "Good luck."

Maxwell turned her and lead her across the room. Victoria was grateful of his arm around hers. There he was: Liam. Looking very official in an expensive suit and standing beside an older man with medals across his attire and grey hair. This must be Liams dad, and the king no less. Her knees buckled, but she forced herself to remain centred and calm as they walked up to him. 

"Your Royal Highness may I present Lady Victoria Quinn?" Maxwell said with a gracious nod of his head.

"Of course," the king replied, turning his head towards Victoria. With a swallow, she dropped into a curtsy, inclining her head respectfully.

"Your Highness."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." he said. "We were all excited to meet the suitor chosen to represent the Beaumonts. I hope you enjoy your time in Cordonia."

"Thank you." Victoria said with a polite smile. Inside her heart was hammering and her blood was rushing noisily around her veins, but outwardly she was the picture of serenity. The king nodded and Maxwell moved them on.

When they were out of earshot she leaned towards him. "Maxwell, was that ok?"

"Very ok." Maxwell grinned. "You did good, Victoria. Now, get ready to see your old friend Liam again." With a wink he unhooked his arm from hers and left her at the end of the line of suitors. Victoria watched Liam greet each woman in turn, smiling courteously at each and exchanging soft words. It was at this moment that Victoria felt the crushing weight of her choice to follow Maxwell and Drake back from America and her life choices flashed before her eyes. What the hell was she doing? Had she gone temporarily insane? She'd be lucky if Liam hadn't forgotten her already, put her out of his mind like a last-minute fling at his bachelor party before settling down with a duchess or a real lady. What did she have to offer him beyond the fact that they had shared a nice evening together? She possibly would have turned and ran at that moment, but Penelope had finished with him and moved away and suddenly it was her turn. Victoria looked up and into the face of the man who had been running through her brain since she had laid eyes on him the day before. A smile flourished unbidden and she stepped up.

"Good evening, my lady," Liam said, his voice gentle and quiet. "You'll have to forgive me, but I don't believe we have met?"

Victoria’s eyes sparkled behind her mask. It was surprisingly thrilling to have an air of mystery around her, despite her worries mere moments before that he would not recognise her. "Oh?" She replied coyly. "How exciting, to catch the prince of Cordonia on the wrong-foot."

Liam took her hand and brushed his lips over her skin, the feeling sending a shiver up her arm. He didn't take his eyes off her face, searching for a sign of recognition. "You certainly have. I am positively baffled."

Victoria squeezed his hand lightly and peered at him through the mask. "I am full of surprises or at least  _I do my best_."

Liam’s eyes at once went wide and he took a step closer. " _Victoria_?"

Victoria laughed softly, in relief and in mild embarrassment. Into the four syllables of her simple name Liam had managed to pour so much wonder and thrill, that she knew now she had made the right choice coming here. The remained in place for a moment, Liam still holding her hand for much longer than was proper, or so her stint on Wikipedia had told her. Victoria wasn't going to be the one to let go just yet.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Liam breathed, his face still shining with delight.

"So, this is a good surprise?"

"Oh, it's the best." Liam said. He seemed to remember where they were and released her hand, straightening his shoulders again and slipping his features back into a more gentlemanly facade. Victoria was pleased to have seen him slip as that was the Liam she had met, not the prince. Now Liam-the-prince didn't seem quite so intimidating.

"What are you...are you a suitor?" Liam asked, piecing things together in his head. "But how?"

"Maxwell brought me." Victoria said. "Well, and Drake, but Maxwell and Bertrand are sponsoring me. I'm throwing my hat in the ring. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" Liam smile broadened. "I'm so glad."

Victoria grinned. "Good. I was kind of doubting my choice for a minute. I thought you might think I was kind of crazy for doing this."

"Bold." Liam said. "I would call it bold and adventurous. Just like spiriting me away to the Statue of Liberty after hours. If anything, I am shocked that I didn't expect this from you." He chuckled. "I told myself to forget about you, yet here you are. I don't have to forget." He smiled warmly, then he frowned. "It won't be easy though. We won't be able to spend much time together during the season. I have to be fair to the other ladies, and we'll be observed. A lot. I hope that doesn't put you off."

Victoria nodded. "I'm getting that impression. I think you could be worth it though."

Liam smiled in a way that Victoria would almost have described as shy. But she pressed on, gathering that time would be short. "How are you doing? Are you alright?"

Liam looked surprised. "You throw me again; you're asking how I am feeling? It means a lot that you care, truly. This whole season is a lot of pressure, but I was aware of that part of my duties when I accepted the path to the crown. I will do my duty to Cordonia to the best of my ability."

A woman standing behind Victoria cleared her throat not unkindly, but fairly pointedly.

"I guess we're done here?" Victoria asked Liam, who nodded.

"I'll find you for a dance when I can." He promised.

"You can count on it."

 

*

 

Maxwell was back at Victoria’s side within moments of her leaving Liam. He all but squealed in a hoarse whisper. "Liam looked so happy to see you! That moment when he realised who he was talking to? Oh, I wish I'd taken a picture."

Victoria giggled, her mood greatly lifted by the confirmation that Liam was still interested in her and pleased she'd come. "He did seem quite content about me being here."

"That's putting it mildly!"

Maxwell stopped as they reached Drake and Victoria was pleased to see that Hana was there, too. She turned to Drake first. "How are my odds looking now?"

Drake, who had a new drink and was obstinately holding it around the bowl, rolled his eyes. "Slightly improved, but they're about to tank."

Victoria frowned in confusion until she realised that Olivia along with her two shadows was bearing down on her. "Hello lady Olivia."

"You looked awfully familiar with the prince," Olivia said, not bothering with pleasantries. Her green eyes were narrow slits through the mask. "You didn't mention that you knew him."

"I guess it slipped my mind," Victoria answered easily.

Olivia huffed at her. "Fine, keep your secrets, but just know that it's one thing to capture prince Liam’s attention for five minutes as the fresh new face, but he will soon tire of you with the rest of us around. All of us, even Hana, have been training our whole lives for this, whereas you have nothing of value to bring to the game."

Victoria took a breath. "Silly me, I didn't realise this was a game or that we were only playing. Thank goodness you were here to set me straight."

Drake caught her eye as she spoke and she glimpsed a ghost of a grin. Was it possible she had actually impressed him? Maxwell cleared his throat.

"Well, ladies, this has been really...something and it's nice that Victoria has been able to meet you and..."

Olivia rolled her eyes and stalked off, tailed by Penelope and Kiara. Hana remained behind, to Victoria’s surprise.

"I guess you held your own there," Drake said with a nod to the retreating backs of the trio of ladies. "This time."

"Oh, yes, please do up the doom and gloom, Drake," Victoria snapped. "That won't get old anytime soon."

Drake just laughed, infuriatingly. Victoria turned with a grimace. Hana gave her an encouraging smile. "I think you showed that you aren't easily intimidated, but don't expect that to slow Olivia down. She's a very assertive woman."

"In America we call it rude." Victoria retorted. Maxwell chuckled.

"It doesn't hurt to play a little bit of politics rather than doing too much straight talking." He said, momentarily sounding wise.

"Who are you and what have you done with Maxwell?" Victoria quipped. He laughed.

 

Victoria spent a pleasant hour with Hana and Maxwell, with Drake looming on the edges like a dark cloud until she spotted Liam approaching them. She downed the rest of her champagne as he drew closer and asked her to dance. "Good luck," Drake said snidely. Victoria glared at him over her shoulder as she was led to the dancefloor by Liam, but panic was setting in again.

"I... don’t know how to...I don't know the steps," she explained, flustered.

Liam took her in his arms. "Just follow my lead." He said confidently. And she found that by mirroring him she was able to keep upright and on her heels. She probably wouldn't win any waltzing competitions, but just being close enough to feel Liam’s arms, to smell his aftershave was worth the uneasy dancing.

"This is slightly different than New York was," she remarked.

"Indeed, there are many differences." Liam agreed. "I would dance with you anywhere though."

Victoria smiled. "What is it about you?" She wondered out loud. "You say all this stuff that I would just dismiss from anyone else, but from you...you sound so sincere."

"I am sincere," Liam replied. "I am sincerely grateful for this opportunity with you and this moment alone."

"Alone...ish." Victoria corrected.

Liam looked down at her. "You have a point. My lady, let me show you the view from the balcony." Before Victoria could answer she felt him guide them towards a set of ajar French windows and out into the cool night air.

The moon was high and full, beaming down upon them in a small parcel of privacy. The sound of the band flowed out the windows and melted into the night as they stood together.

Liam took her hand as they stood against the stone wall surrounding the balcony. "Now tell me, how are _you_ doing? Are you being well kept?"

"I only got here today," she responded. "But so far so good. I don't think Bertrand thinks much of me." Liam chuckled. "And the other ladies’ kind of hate me. And so, does Drake. But Maxwell and Hana have been nice."

"Drake doesn't hate you." Liam insisted lightly. "He just worries about things in a way that makes him appear...gruff."

"I guess you know him best," Victoria conceded. She reached up and tugged her mask off, wanting to feel the night breeze on her skin. "That's better." She said, rubbed where the mask had pressed into her face. She caught Liam watching her.

"I agree." He murmured. Now it was his turn to squeeze her hand. Victoria stepped closer to him and tilted her head to rest against his shoulder. He sighed happily.

"So, what do I need to know about Cordonia that I can't learn from my diligent Googling?" Victoria asked after a moment.

"Tell me what your first impression is."

"It's beautiful." Victoria said honestly. "I don't think I've ever seen anywhere quite so astonishing. I can't wait to explore every inch of the place during my stay."

"That's good," Liam said. "I hope I can share as much of my time with you doing just that, though the season will only allow for so much time together. But you must know that my country has been fraught over the past few decades."

Victoria raised her head to look at him. His profile against the night sky was serious and sombre. "Oh?"

"The first queen abandoned my father and her son. My half-brother."

"Oh, how sad." Victoria sympathised. "Do you know why?"

"I wasn't yet born of course, but I gather she couldn't take the pressure of all that the role of queen demands. I don't blame her, but it was terrible for my father and very hard on Leo."

"I can't even imagine." Victoria said sadly. "There are no winners in a situation like that."

Liam looked down at her. "I agree."

"So," Victoria asked after a moment. "What about your mother?"

Liam sucked in a breath. "She died. When I was small."

Victoria straightened up, touching her hand to his arm, her eyes crinkled with sorrow. "Oh Liam. I am so sorry."

Lima nodded. "Thank you. It was a long time ago." Victoria could clearly see that time hadn't eased this matter much for him. It was a feeling she knew all too well and once again she heard herself spilling her own secrets to him.

"My mom died when I was sixteen." she said.

Liam looked to her again, his face a mirror of her empathy for him. "Victoria, I didn't even ask if you had left anyone behind in New York. I'm sorry."

She waved his concern away. "It's OK, my dad is dead, too." Victoria said blithely, then realised how that might appear. "I don't mean to be flippant, but I didn't mourn him. It's my mom who I miss."

Liam was still gazing down at her with an expression she knew so well from the handful of people she'd told about her orphan status. It always made her feel uncomfortable, even when he was genuinely unhappy for her. "It's not a big deal, forget I mentioned it. Please, tell me about the current queen?"

Liam nodded. "Very well. My father’s third and final wife is Regina, who is truly a wonderful woman. She is not my mother and has never tried to replace her, but she has been a great wife to my father and a brilliant queen. She has done so much for Cordonia, as has my father. For a small country like ours, stability in the monarchy is so important."

"Which is why finding the right queen doesn't just mean meeting a girl and falling in love?" Victoria surmised. Liam nodded.

"Precisely. No matter how much I wish that were true," here he brushed his fingers across her cheek. "I have too many other people to consider."

They stood for a moment in quiet contemplation. "Well," Victoria said after a while. "I can't promise anything, but I will do my best to impress you and your people."

Liam smiled. "You already impress me."

"Well, then that's a little less pressure," she smiled. Looking out across the grounds she sighed contentedly. It really was a gorgeous view. She caught sight of some hedges with a soft glow coming from a tree rising from the rows. She pointed. "What's that?"

Liam followed her gaze. "Oh," he said with a chortle. "That's the hedge maze. I spent many a long afternoon in there with Drake. We would play maze-tag and hide in the tree. It was one of my mother’s favourite places before she died and she was instrumental in reviving it after previous monarchs lost interest in it." Liam’s face took on a wistful expression. "I would love to show you it sometime. I haven't had much time of late to visit the centre."

Victoria felt a grin spread across her face. "So? Show me tonight." She turned and waggled her eyebrows in a dare.

Liam grinned slowly and took her in his arms to dance back out into the ballroom. After a few steps of the waltz he murmured. "I would love to, but my bodyguards would never allow me to go out there alone."

"You wouldn't be alone; I'd be there," Victoria pointed out teasingly.

"I somehow don't think that would placate them."

"Well, I'm going," Victoria said as the music headed to the final strains of the final dance. "I just hope I don't get lost all on my own."

Liam went silent as the dance came to an end. He bowed to Victoria after the dance, but as she started to walk away, he reached for her and bent down towards her ear. "I'll see you in twenty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from a song by Holly Throsby. 
> 
> Although Victoria is an American, I am not so if any US readers notice anything that looks wrong in how she talks etc please do let me know. I've based a lot of the Cordonian social season on the British season, as that's where I'm from. That means I'm making a few changes to things like the clothes Victoria wears to be more in-keeping with the rules, as well as forming a timeline around the in game events. I am by no means an expert and am using a lot of references to build this so again, feel free to correct any faux pas!


	3. Head Over Heels

Head over Heels

_I'm lost in admiration, could I need you this much?_

 

After taking some time to finish up the ball and extricating himself from an incredibly pressing matter concerning table arrangements, Liam found his way outside. He'd been taught plenty of tips and tricks by his older brother when it came to evading the sights of his loyal guards, but it had been a long while since he had put these into practise. Once Leo had abdicated the throne, both of their lives had changed, which for Liam meant putting aside childish behaviour and focusing entirely on the crown, the throne and the responsibility to the people of Cordonia. Tonight, though his thoughts had been entirely invaded by the woman who's path he had stumbled into back in New York and who had miraculously appeared before him tonight. Like a vision, like a dream come to life. He couldn't entirely believe it was true, especially now she was out of his sight again. Liam took off towards the hedge maze.

Checking his watch, he knew he was late. He had promised her twenty minutes, but it was nearer to thirty-five now. Liam hoped she had waited, though in truth he knew he couldn't expect her to. He felt a pang of resentment towards his obligations for the first time and hurriedly shoved it away.

There was no-one waiting at the entrance to the maze. Liam’s heart sank. Nevertheless, he completed his walk across the gardens. Victoria had materialised at court when he had all but put her from his mind; perhaps her magic would extend to popping up out of nowhere again. Liam couldn't quite bring himself to consider the possibility that she had already gone. Not now he had seen her once.

Victoria, it turned out, was nowhere nearby. Liam stood at the entrance to the hedge maze, crestfallen. It had been too much to hope for after all. But as he turned to leave he spotted something blue nestled in between the tightly packed leaves of the evergreen shrubbery. His fingers brushed feathers and he tugged, pulling free the mask that Victoria had worn that evening. A grin bloomed across his face and his heart sped as he turned towards the maze. Liam set off, joy granting his steps fervour and speed.

As he hurried through the maze, his legs remembering the steps he had trodden so many years ago without hesitation, he heard a soft peal of laughter. Victoria. His smile grew and his determination with it.

The laugh came again from his right and he turned. Could she be directly behind the hedge. There was no way to know; the shrubbery was too dense to spot anything on the other side and too tall to peer over. Even so his heart felt glad at their closeness.

The centre was approaching, its location given away by the tree that grew up from the clearing in the middle. Liam always loved that; his mother’s vision of the gardens was so considerate to guests; it was probably possible for someone to get truly lost in the maze, but they would have to have tried really hard. The tree stood to watch over each person finding their way and guided them home.

Liam turned a corner, the last corner and there was the glorious centre of the maze. Liam stopped, catching his breath and looked around. It hadn't changed. The hedge grew tall here, with the mature oak tree spreading its branches over the top, as if it were making a choice to seclude anyone inside from prying eyes. As a child it felt as secretive and exciting as a pirate’s cove, as an adult meeting a woman beneath the tree it felt like a place for romance. There was just one thing missing.

"Victoria?" Liam asked, speaking aloud for the first time since entering the maze.

She was nowhere to be seen. Was she lost? Liam turned around in a circle, gazing all around. The swing swung gently in the breeze as the leaves rustled overhead. "Victoria?"

Something dropped onto his head. Liam flinched, clapping a hand to the offended spot as he watched a green acorn bounce to the ground. Another giggle. Liam looked up. There in the branches was a volume of blue skirts and a flash of eyes matching the shade perfectly. Liam laughed automatically at the sight. "Well hello," he said. "How did you get up there?"

Victoria leaned back against the sturdy bark of the trunk and swung her leg. "I want to be clever or mysterious, but in truth? With great difficulty." Victoria said wryly. "I've never climbed a tree in a ballgown before. It's just as well you were late."

Liam chuckled. "Nor have I and I can only imagine the difficulty. I take my hat off to your efforts." Liam stepped forward and pressed a hand to the trunk at his ground level. "Are you able to climb down?"

Victoria took a deep breath. "Yes, but it probably won't be pretty and I might flash my underwear at you. Not very ladylike behaviour."

"It's just us here." Liam said. "I won't tell anyone if you promise not to bust me for sneaking off." His eyes danced teasingly. He knew neither would speak of this to anyone. This was a moment stolen in time.

Victoria clucked her tongue. "Fair enough. But turn around. I want to preserve a small shred of--"

"Mystique?"

"Dignity."

Liam obliged, turning and walking a few steps from the tree to give her space. He heard the branch scrape against others, a shower of leaves tumbled down with a whisper and then there was a gentle thud, but a thud nonetheless. Liam turned, concern for his companion outweighing his promise not to look.

Victoria had landed in a crouch and was rising from this as he clapped eyes on her again. Her hair was coming loose from its chignon and she had leaves scattered about her. And, he spotted as she lifted her arm to assess the damage, a long graze at her elbow. Liam started forward at once, taking her arm in his hands. "Oh, you're hurt."

Victoria shrugged but didn't pull away.

"Worth it." She smiled and looked up at him, much shorter than she had been when they were dancing.

"Where are your shoes?" Liam asked.

"I was about to ask you," Victoria frowned. "Didn't you see them?"

"Wait, you left them in the maze?"

Victoria nodded. "Like breadcrumbs. Just in case you couldn't find me. Or I needed to find my way back out if you didn't come."

Liam laughed again, each breath escaping him making him feel freer. "Oh Victoria, I am happy to see you."

She grinned in response, finally taking her arm back and then slipping her hands into his. "Are you really?"

Liam responded to this by leaning forward and touching his forehead to hers. "Oh yes," he murmured, bringing his lips down onto hers. Now he truly believed she was here and not some exquisitely realistic fantasy. She leaned into the kiss, reaching her hands up behind his neck, tugging him closer and he gladly complied, wrapping his hands around her waist. The silk of her bodice moved under his palms. The delicate scent of her was everywhere. Liam hungrily breathed it in, sliding his hands up to bury his fingers in her hair. He broke the kiss and pressed his lips to her neck. “Victoria, I am so, _so_ happy you're here."

They remained in that moment for a time, the only sound coming from the gentle wind in the tree, the only light coming down from the full fat moon above them, peeking through the canopy. "Something about you…" Liam said softly. "It feels so right to be around you."

Victoria was the one who pulled away. She looked up at him, her expression mixed. He could see longing there, that was evident in her wide eyes. But there was something else, too. She reached up to touch his face. His skin was smoother than it had been during his holiday to New York. She stroked her fingers along his cheek and jaw. "Liam." She said, pouring so much emotion into his short name. "Prince Liam." Ah there it was. Liam sighed and pressed his hand against hers. "There's so much between us now." She went on. "Back in New York you were a man and I was a woman and that was that. Even after you told me you were a prince it didn't change anything. You were ‘Vacation Prince’; able to be yourself for a brief time. And now..." she looked away. "Now I'm still me, albeit me on an adventure, and you are you again. You are Prince Liam, heir to the throne of this gorgeous country and I'm just one of many." She raised her eyebrows. " _So_ many. How can I expect to compete with their pedigree and training and experience? I don’t have anything to fight with."

Liam stepped back, though it pained him to do so. "You're right, of course. I wasn't fully myself back in New York compared to now. And there is a lot of pressure." Then he shook his head fervently. "No, maybe I _was_ myself when I met you. The part of me no-one ever gets to see anymore. It is complicated..."

Victoria shrugged. "I didn't really stop to consider the implications when Maxwell called me. I just wanted to see you again. I didn't know what I was getting myself into, but now I don't want to let the Beaumont’s down and I... don’t want to say goodbye to you just yet."

Liam's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

Victoria fixed him with a pointed look. "You laughed more in this maze than you did during the entire ball. And I laughed with you more than I have in years. I want that for both of us. I think...we could be something special."

"As do I." Liam murmured.

"So, I guess I’m a contender." She waved a hand back in the direction of the ball. "I know I officially did that earlier, but I'm telling you, Liam, that I am going to give this my all." Victoria dropped into a curtsey. "Liam, I'm going to do my best to be worthy of your hand and worthy of your people."

Liam felt his heart swell with so many things, pride, joy, desire. Humility. The other suitors wanted to be the wife of the prince, the future queen, and he did not doubt that they all took the responsibility seriously. But in this moment, he looked at a woman who declared that she wanted to be his partner. Liam had envisioned a lonely life as king, but suddenly that seemed foolish. Perhaps he could have more. Perhaps he could have someone beside him who could be his equal after all.

Liam found himself bowing respectfully before her. "Lady Victoria Quinn of New York. I look forward to watching you enchant the court and the people of Cordonia as you have enchanted me."

Victoria smiled warmly. Liam checked his watch again. "Come on, we had best be getting back."

"Sure," Victoria replied. "I better find my shoes, too. I don't have another fancy pair with me."

Liam frowned quizzically as they walked back. "Did the Beaumonts not buy this all for you?"

Victoria's frown matched his. "Were they supposed to? They selected some gowns, but I insisted on paying. In fact, you might see this gown again, because I blew a chunk of my budget on it, so I had better figure out how to clean it!"

"The housekeepers will take it if you leave it out and return it back cleaned and pressed." Liam explained. "I take it you aren't used to...?"

"Being dependant?" Victoria joked. "I've done everything for myself since I was sixteen. It'll take some getting used it, but thanks for telling me about the cleaning service. I don't think the Beaumonts would have thought about that."

Liam nodded and then let out a cry of success, as he spotted a shoe. "Aha! One down!" He passed her the shoe, which she took with a grateful smile. "One more to go."

 

*

 

Back in her room Victoria shed the blue gown, releasing a few small, sneaky leaves that had hitched a ride inside the palace between her clothes and skin. She shook out the dress and hung it from a hanger on the outside of the wardrobe. Not only was it nice to look at this fantastic dress that she now owned, she wasn't exactly sure where housekeeping would look for her clothes. Then Victoria brushed herself off whilst standing in her briefs only to make sure there were no more hints of her excursion into the boughs of the tree remaining. She grabbed her bag and dug out a t shirt and a pair of loose yoga pants and then swept up the leaves and twigs, taking them to the window, letting them flutter down from her palm into the night.

Finally, she took her hair and pulled it into a braid so it was out of the way. Victoria had meant what she'd said to Liam; she wasn't just going to assume she would get anywhere here. She was a contender who was several steps behind the others in so many crucial ways. She had to forge her own path to match them. Victoria grabbed her phone and a notebook and pen and got to work.

 

*

 

Victoria was roused from her slumber with a start when a knock came to her door. She sat up, confused at her surroundings for a moment. She'd passed out on her phone, her pen having slid across her notes as she'd lost consciousness. She hastily shoved it all aside and straightened up as she went to the door.

"Good morning Victoria," came the bubbly greeting of Maxwell, followed by a nod from Bertrand as they headed into her room.

"Please, come in," Victoria said drily as she shut the door behind them.

"We're already in!" Maxwell said cheerily. Victoria just looked at him. Even as tired as she was and as oppositionally _awake_ as he was, she couldn't bring herself to feel grumpy with him. Bertrand stepped up, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Good morning, Lady Victoria." he said. "We have a busy day ahead of us, so let's go over it."

 

*

 

A short while later, Victoria's head was reeling. The bustle of activity had begun with a trip to find an outfit and one again Victoria’s card had practically hissed at the figure she had spent on a deceptively simple outfit. Bertrand had watched her make her choices and listened as she'd explained the reasoning behind each one and how they fit into the dress code for the Royal Enclosure. He had been quite taken aback when she had revealed her knowledge of the fact that jumpsuits were now permitted as an acceptable choice of attire, and had been momentarily lost for words. All her research the night before had paid off, although he did note that the downside was the bags under her eyes that would take an attentive concealment of make up once she was dressed.

The races had started with a horde of press, who had all seemed impressed by her outfit. The pink jumpsuit was deceptive in its form; the wide legs of the suit were cut in such a way as to appear like a skirt until she walked or posed. In order to reuse her navy shoes, she'd paired a bag and a fancy hat with the suit in the same shade of blue. The hat had been the most expensive item, but she knew that like the dress before, the shade complimented her eyes and skin very nicely and the press had seemingly agreed, snapping shot after shot of her and declaring her to be nicely photogenic. To top off her swan impersonation, Victoria had maintained a calm expression while her palms had sweated and her knees shook as she answered the fairly brief questions covering everything from where she had come from ("New York") to how she seemed to have already become known as the princes favourite ("he can't figure me out") to how she would respond to a crisis in the form of a low crop yield ("I know how important Cordonian Rubies are to its people").

At that point she had become lost; the press had moved on and the race was imminent and her directions from Maxwell proved too tricky to follow. He'd spoken of a pink tent for the suitors, which she just couldn't find. In the end she gave up and found herself amongst the folk who had bought tickets to the event instead of being granted them by birth or invitation. The dress code was more relaxed, though still formal, and Victoria knew she probably stuck out a little to anyone looking too closely, but she'd only just arrived in Cordonia and no matter how fast the press could spread their news, she was an unknown face amongst the crowd here and she relished that.

She bought a drink from a stall and wandered about the people, watching from the side-lines with them as the horses thundered past. She made small talk and listened to a group of older men who explained to her which horses were best to bet on when she asked. A small girl told her she had a pretty hat, so she unpinned it and allowed her to try it on. Unpinning the hat undid her second attempt at a chignon so far, but she left her hair down when she put the hat back on, fastening it in place. She preferred the wave of hair across her neck anyway. It reminded her of Liam and how much he seemed to like it. She wondered if he would like her natural hair colour and then in the same thought she wondered where she could grab a box of hair dye sometime during the next weeks before her roots started to show.

An older woman stopped her to ask for directions and as she didn't know, she flagged down a passing steward and persuaded him to hand over a free programme which had a detailed map of the sections, which she gladly gave to the woman after looking at it herself. She supposed she really ought to find her way somewhere useful lest she be left behind for the next stage of the day.

"Having a good time?"

Victoria looked up, squinting despite the brim of her hat as she looked towards the speaker who had the sun behind him. "Drake?"

He walked up to her with a funny look on his face. "You know you're in the wrong place?"

"I do," Victoria admitted easily. "I got lost after the press interviews, but I saw the race anyway."

"I know." He replied. Victorias eyes narrowed.

"How long have you been nearby?"

"I came to find you as soon as I noticed you weren't with the other ladies." He admitted.

Victorias jaw dropped slightly. "Oh, how stalkerish of you."

He shrugged lazily. "Bodyguard, not stalker."

"If that were true," she said, her voice dangerously low. "Wouldn't I be aware of you? Spying on a woman without her knowledge is definitely stalking."

Drake hiked up an eyebrow. "Ok, point taken. Would it make a difference if I told you that I was working under Liams orders?"

That gave her pause. "Liam asked you to watch me?"

Drake nodded slowly. "Yep. He wanted to make sure you were being looked after and not getting lost...like you did."

Victoria snorted as she started walking away from the racetrack. "Well, you did a terrible job then, didn't you?" But she was smiling.

Drake fell into step with her. "I was curious. You didn't seem bothered about being lost and I was interested in what you were doing."

Victoria took a sip of her fancy bottled water. "I was just watching the race."

"Yeah, but you were getting quite cosy with the other attendees." Drake said, puzzled. "It was interesting. I think you made that girls day when she got to wear that hat. None of the other ladies would have done that."

Victoria kept her face very still. Was that an actual compliment? "I'm sure they would have."

"No way. How much is that silly head piece anyway?"

"Don't mock my hat," Victoria warned. "I've _always_ wanted a fancy hat. And now I have one, even if I had to promise my first-born child in payment."

Drake let out a bark of laughter. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

They walked in oddly companionable silence, that Victoria would have thought impossible with the surly man. Eventually they came upon a group of nobles, the suitors amongst them and then there was Liam. His eyes lit up at the sight of her, but outwardly gave no other sign of being happy to see her. She smiled back at him as Drake brought her up to him.

"Lady Victoria, you look wonderful." Liam said. "I hear you didn't make it to the tents though?"

"I got lost despite my guide dog," she quipped lightly. Drake rolled his eyes.

"She was having the time of her life," Drake retorted. "Seemed I would have been rude to interrupt her chatting with little kids and old men. What was that about anyway?"

"They were telling me which horses they were betting on and why." Victoria explained, stealing glances at Liam as she spoke. He was watching her intently and she liked it. "They told me that most people would be betting on Twilight-Dash due being descended from last year’s stand out winner, but they were waging on Marabelle's Dream, because she had been quietly making a name for herself in lesser races, a fact they said many would overlook to their detriment."

Drake's face became a picture of smugness. "Ha!"

Victoria looked from one man to another; Liam was sighing. "What have I missed?"

"Drake is delighting in the fact that he made practically the same argument, in far less eloquent words, mind." Liam admitted. "Our friendly wager resulted in a win for him."

Victoria giggled. "I see. Well, Your Highness, I will be glad to pass on what I've learned for the next time you make a bet. I wouldn't want Drakes head to get any bigger with any more unchallenged victories."

Liam laughed as Drake took on an indignant expression, though he was still smiling. "I am glad you enjoyed yourself today." Liam said to her. "Now we must move on to the garden party. I hope I see you there?" This innocent question was accompanied by a look of quiet desire. Victoria cleared her throat, which had unexpectedly dried up under his gaze.

"Of course, Prince Liam." She bobbed a curtsy and made her farewells to him and Drake before heading over to the ladies.

It was like walking into a flock of brightly coloured birds. Where the night before had seen each woman bedecked with a mask, today it was hats and bold dresses. Victoria found Hana, who greeted her with genuine warmth.

"Victoria!" she exclaimed, taking her arm. "I was starting to worry."

"Yes, where did you end up?" Olivia asked, bearing down on her. "Amongst the rabble?"

"In a manner of speaking," Victoria said. "I admit my sense of direction was rather off today and I spent my day race side with the people who got tickets."

Olivia opened her mouth to retort, but before she could Victoria added. "Olivia, I love your hat."

Olivia was wearing green, which was a bold choice given the redness of her hair, but in an emerald sheath dress and with a glittering green jewel of a hat perched in the red she looked fierce. This comment caused Olivia to reach up and touch it with red nails.

"I...thank you lady Victoria." She sniffed, looking her over again. "I admire your bold choice of attire."

Victoria gave a slow, deliberate twirl, showing off the pant legs of her jumpsuit accidentally-on-purpose. "It's my first time at the races and I thought it would be fun to go for a modern spin on a classic look. And coming from you that is a compliment I will treasure. Do excuse us."

With that Victoria smiled at Olivia and turned to walk a few steps with Hana on her arm, who leaned towards her as soon as they were out of earshot. "That was masterful," Hana enthused. "You'd never know you weren't born to the politics of court."

Victoria grinned. "Thanks Hana." She hesitated. "I guess court politics aren't a million miles away from the normal pitfalls of dealing with colleagues." Victoria spoke slowly, mindful not to say anything that would reveal too much about her past. "The specifics are different, but people are people, right? You just have to know the rules for where the game takes place, but the game isn't much different."

"That's very astute," Hana said thoughtfully. "I've never thought of it like that before. I've never known anything else though so I suppose it makes sense."

The women walked together as the photographer from earlier snapped shots of them chatting. Victoria took a lead from Hana and ignored the flashes every now and then. Besides it was more interesting and fun to talk to Hana instead of paying attention to the press in this moment.

"What was it like for you growing up?" Victoria wanted to know.

"Busy." Hana replied at once. "There was always so much to learn. From the basics of courtly behaviour, to learning how to give a good toast, to whatever activities my parents felt would be most attractive to potential suitors. I learned a lot of instruments, a variety of styles of riding along with other sports, ballroom dance, how to sing, how to garden, how to write the perfect thank you letter."

Victorias blue eyes were so wide they were almost round as she listened to Hanas lists. "Holy moly," she said. "I was on a soccer team when I was a kid, but other than that my parents didn't really teach me any skills that would help me out here."

"Oh, I'm not sure how useful any of it will be," Hana said wistfully. "I sometimes think I spent so long studying things that I never quite learned how to be…well, me."

The profoundness of the simple statement threw Victoria and she scrambled for a response. "Well, I like who you are." She finally said, lamely. It was the truth, but it sounded so flat. Hana smiled even so.

"Thank you, Victoria."

They had reached the cars and Hana let go of her arm. "I shall see you at the picnic. It should be fun." With a smile and a wave Hana ducked into her car and was off. Victoria turned seeking the Beaumonts car. She saw Maxwell first, waving both arms and grinning. She chuckled as she walked towards him. Indomitable spirit of joy, that was Maxwell.

"How was your day so far?" he asked as he greeted her.

Victoria considered for a moment. "It was good. So far."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Head Over Heels by Tears For Fears inspired this chapter title. I wanted a song that was a bit more complicated than a straightforward love song, because Liam and Victoria have extra complications going on while they just try to spend time together. 
> 
> I changed Victorias outfit for the races. Neither of the in game choices would pass muster for the Royal Enclosure at Ascot, which is what I based my research on. I say research: looking at fancy outfits and checking them with Debretts and Harpers Bazaar is hardly difficult! The note about jumpsuits came directly from this research so I knew I had to work it in.


	4. Just One Yesterday

Just One Yesterday

_Letting people down is my thing baby_

 

"So, this is where I meet the queen?" Victoria asked as Maxwell lead her from the car. "Why wasn't she at the masquerade ball?"

Maxwell flashed her a grin. "Are you complaining? Did you really want to meet the whole royal family in one fell swoop? This way you've had time to recover."

Victoria nodded; she had to agree with the merit of how Maxwell saw things. They reached the end of the receiving line for the suitors and Victoria was by now not surprised to see some familiar faces. Hana smiled and dropped a welcoming kiss on her cheek. Olivia was, of course, more cutting.

"Nice to see you didn't get lost." she declared. "You've only just made it in time." She nodded towards the herald who was calling out to all that the queen had arrived.

"Aw, were you worried?" Victoria said teasingly. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Hardly. Now be quiet."

Victoria hid a smirk. She couldn't help but find Olivia amusing. The fact that the red head had sought her out at each function so far in order to revel in how useless Victoria was could only mean that Victoria could be considered a worthy adversary. That felt pretty good.

Victoria looked towards the queen, for her first impressions. She wasn't especially tall, probably closer to Victorias five and a half feet, than Olivias much more imposing figure, but she held herself in such a way that she seemed much more daunting that her stature would claim. Even flanked by a subtle royal guard she still commanded the attention, so that the guards were almost forgotten beside her. Victoria supposed that was as much to do with their body language as hers. She realised she'd missed the queen addressing the assembled nobles and focused. As the queen began to walk through the crowd making greetings here and there, a new woman came into view. She was an austere looking young woman who looked to be perhaps a year or two older than Victoria, but perhaps that was to do with how she held herself. Just as Liam, King Constantine and Queen Regina walked with assurance and genteel grace, so did this woman. It didn't hurt that both women, the queen and her shadow both had similar rosy skin tones and almost matching blonde bobs.

Victoria leaned to Hana. "Who's that? She looks familiar."

"I'm not sure," Hana admitted with a helpless shrug.

Olivia leaned down. "That's Countess Madeleine of Fydelia. Obviously."

A memory tugged at Victorias brain. She had absorbed so much information over the past two nights that her mind felt foggy when she tried to remember. Kiara and Penelope stepped closer.

"Everyone knows who _she_ is," Penelope said with a grimace. "Her name was all over the tabloids two years ago."

Victoria frowned. Kiara explained further: "Oh yes, she was betrothed to the former crown prince."

"The one who abdicated." Victoria said, understanding creeping in. Now she remembered where she'd seen Madeleines face before and it wasn't from her research. The news had reached the States and even she had seen the stories in the papers. She'd looked slightly different then, longer hair, less of a pinched face. Victoria supposed it made sense to want to make a change if she was to return to the place where she had been the subject of gossip. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her and she wasn't the only one.

"This must be so strange for her." Hana sympathised.

"Poor thing," Kiara finished.

"To go through all that and not be queen at the end of it," Penelope said shaking her head.

"My guess is she's here as a kindness from the queen." Olivia sniffed. "The royal family of Cordonia have always been generous to displaced souls."

Victoria glanced at her in surprise. Olivia was the last person she had expected to hear anything like empathy from. Looking at her Victoria could see that Olivias green eyes were on Madeleine, but they weren't really seeing her. There was something almost innocent in her face. Then she turned and the face was back to haughty. Victoria turned away. Perhaps she had imagined it.

The queen reached the ladies and finally she stopped before Victoria, who ensured her curtsy was as reverential as was possible in heels on a soft lawn. "It is an honour to meet you, Your Majesty." She greeted her with a smile.

Madeleines eyes passed over her as she spoke to the queen. "Ma'am this is the one I spoke to you about."

Victoria felt her brows quirk and her smile waver. That was a terrifying prospect, although she supposed as the newcomer to court, as the outsider...as the commoner, she would be the subject of perhaps extra scrutiny.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Victoria Quinn." Queen Regina said pleasantly. "I understand you made a good impression with the press and I also hear that you spent your morning outside of the Royal Enclosure at the races?"

Victoria smiled sheepishly. "I am afraid I lost my way, but I can assure you that I had a wonderful view of the actual race."

"My stepson claims you spent an extended time with the people by the tracks as well?" Regina said, not really phrasing it as a question. Victoria nodded. "Interesting. I am glad to see you getting to know the country and her people, but please never forget that a ruler leads her people, she does not befriend them."

Victoria straightened her back. "Absolutely I do, ma'am. I have no doubt that making choices to benefit the entire country means that you cannot make everyone happy all the time. However, for today I did enjoy myself. A country can only be as good as its people and so far, I have met only great people."

Madeleine hiked one brow, though her face remained impassive beyond that brief motion. Regina smiled.

"I am glad to hear that." She replied. "Never forget that we serve as an example to the people. Dignity above all else, a calm and sensible approach and our people will know they can trust us."

"That is my intention, ma'am." Victoria agreed. "To prove that trust in me is not misplaced. By anyone."

Madeleine stepped up and offered a reminder that the game would be starting soon. Victoria curtsied again as the queen and Madeleine moved off. She took a deep breath. Victoria wanted to feel confident, but it was so hard to read Regina. The ladies followed the queen as she walked, talking about croquet, which was yet another thing Victoria had not realised she needed to research. As she was thinking about the only examples of croquet she could think of--Alice in Wonderland, though they wouldn't be using hedgehogs and flamingos she hoped and Heathers, though she didn't think the court would be too impressed with her Winona Ryder impersonation-- the queen turned and Victoria quickly adjusted direction, stepping back to allow the queen to pass by her unimpeded. She caught a smile and felt a sudden swoop of nerves. Had that been a test? Victoria shoved away the thoughts of being planted in the ground to have the ladies knock balls at her head, like Veronika in the film and concentrated on walking. She would never have thought such a simple thing could be so fraught with danger.

A section of lawn had been set up with hoops spiked into the ground and there was a section of mallets and balls being minded by a young lady in a uniform. Prince Liam came into view and he began to greet each lady as they passed. Victoria felt her heart skip in anticipation. She watched him greet each suitor with the same polite face and hand kissing motion. When she stepped up as the last, he turned and his face spread into an expression of genuine delight. "Good afternoon, Lady Victoria." He spoke warmly, kissing her hand.

"Good afternoon, Prince Liam." She replied, smiling back. "It's so nice to see you again. I'm glad I'm in the right place for this." She curtsied as he chuckled.

"As am I."

Victoria looked up at him from beneath her lashes as she swept passed him to follow the queen and felt his fingers briefly brush against her hand as they moved. It was such a tiny moment within the day, but it felt electric and it was all she could do to walk on and not look back at him. She rearranged her features into a neutral expression from the delight she had been exuding at seeing him again.

"As you all know, custom dictates that the Prince and I play a round of croquet with two of the season's suitors. I have chosen Madeleine for my partner."

A hushed flurry of voices rose around Victoria. Hana glanced at her, her eyes round in shock. Victoria noticed the change in atmosphere from the other ladies; no longer were vibes of sympathy coming from them. Rather the air turned decidedly hostile. Olivias lips pursed. "That sneaky, scheming..." she began in a clipped, angry whisper.

"Olivia." Victoria cut her off. Olivias eyes narrowed at her, but Victoria just returned with a pointed look.

For all this, Madeleine stood calmly and quietly. There was that dignity the queen had alluded to, Victoria thought. Well, she had years of experience of feeling things underneath a visage of tranquillity. Two could play at that game.

"As for me, I shall choose Lady Victoria." Liam said.

Olivia sent a chilling glare in her direction, but Victoria smiled and went to the prince, who led her to their mallets, which were identical to the two the queen and Madeleine were carrying, except theirs were blue instead of yellow.

"I don't actually know how to play croquet outside of a few pop culture references, so I hope you aren't pinning your hopes on me for a win." Victoria said quietly. Liam just smiled.

"The match doesn't matter," he replied. "Spending a few extra moments with you is my entire motivation for picking you."

Victoria grinned. "Wily. I like it."

"I try my best." Liam replied, parroting back her phrase. "Just follow my lead with the game and we'll do fine there."

Victoria watched as he made his play, deftly knocking their ball through the first hoop. He made it look very easy indeed. Victoria watched and then did her best to emulate his moves, her ball thankfully following his.

"Nice work." Liam said approvingly. "Is there nothing you can't do if you put your mind to it?"

"I have yet to discover if there is," she flirted back easily.

Madeleine and Regina were solid opponents, which she had expected, but Victoria just relished spending her time with the prince. They might have been on a lawn surrounded by nobles playing croquet, but even so she was with Liam. He had picked her for this over the others, not caring if she even knew what croquet was. That was a boost indeed. And for her part she was determined to learn as she played.

The two teams played well with Liam and Victoria holding their own nicely. Liam stopped to count the points and nodded to Victoria. "No pressure, of course, but if you make the next shot we win the game."

Victoria looked up, surprised. She knew they were doing well, but had not considered that they were neck and neck. She glanced at the queen who was listening to Madeleine but watching her. Was this another potential test? Did the queen want to see if she would throw the game. The shot would be relatively easy. Victoria steeled herself.

"Stand aside, Your Highness," she said. "The win is ours."

Liam chuckled as he watched her determinedly set up the shot. It was no different to sinking the final ball in pool and she had made quite a bit of money hustling over confident men in her youth. She squared her stance and set her sights on the win. With a crack the mallet struck the ball and sent it spinning perfectly through the hoop. Victoria stood up straight, quickly remembering where she was and celebrating accordingly. She nodded to the applause of the guests as Liam said: "Victory is ours."

Victoria leaned towards Liam and murmured: "I almost did my victory dance, but caught myself just in time."

"I would dearly love to see it sometime." Liam replied in a low voice.

Victoria looked up at him again and smiled. "I guess I'll have to save it for the next time."

Queen Regina nodded to the pair as they approached her. "Nicely done. I was very pleased to see you take that final swing, Lady Victoria. So many ladies seem to think it's more polite to lose on purpose. I prefer a bit of a fight in my opponents."

Victoria fought back a look of smugness. She'd called it right after all. "As do I, ma'am. Thank you for an excellent game, though I do hope next time you won't go easy on me."

Regina chuckled. "I look forward to our rematch. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Victoria." She handed her mallet back to the woman in uniform and turned towards Victoria again. "You've shown yourself to be unlike many of the ladies of court thus far, which is no small feat to my eyes. I look forward to watching you over the course of the season."

Victorias careful expression finally slipped at this unexpected praise. She quickly tried to hide her shock, but she was certain it would have been caught. "You honour me, ma'am. Thank you."

As the nobles began to find places to sit, Liam placed a light hand on her arm. "Care to join me?"

"Always." She smiled and allowed herself to be directed to a table where Hana and Maxwell had already found each other. As Victoria took her seat, Liam holding it for her, she spotted Drake take the chair opposite.

"That was a great game, Victoria, Prince Liam." Hana said as the staff brought them high tea.

"Bring on the food!" Maxwell cheered, doing a little happy jig in his seat.

Drake picked up a small finger sandwich with no crusts and curly watercress visible between the bread. He frowned. "This is food?"

"Delicious and nourishing food." Maxwell said. "The trick is to layer the sandwiches so you eat at least five in one go." He demonstrated. "See?" He said through a mouthful.

Drake recoiled from him. "I'll take your word for it."

"I hate to say it but I kind of agree with you." Victoria said. Drake gaped in faux surprise. "This is lovely, don't get me wrong, but I'm hungrier than I thought I'd be and I don't think these are going to hit the mark."

"What would you prefer?" Drake asked with a teasing expression. "A deluxe burger?" Victoria just laughed in response.

Maxwell had managed to finish his handful of sandwiches and leaned over the table, picking up his cup of tea. "More important even than food, I know, I know, do you think you impressed the queen?"

"I..." Victoria turned to Liam. "What do you think? You know her best."

Liam took a sip of his drink. "I think you did very well."

"Really?" Victoria said, relief awash in her voice. Liam smiled and nodded.

"Oh, amazing!" Maxwell enthused. "It's like watching a baby bird learn to fly on her own. Fly Victoria! Fly!"

Hana giggled. "You looked very confident out there."

Victoria winked. "All an act. I was shaking in my $30 shoes."

"You could have fooled me," Liam said. "You seemed remarkably composed."

"Yeah, yeah, Victoria did well, hooray," Drake cut in. "But the tiny sandwiches are gone and I'm still starving."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "We'd best attend to your needs at once then." She joked. "You're grumpy enough as it is without you getting hangry."

"Hangry?" Hana asked.

Victoria explained. "Hungry plus angry makes hangry. It's a very specific kind of grumpiness. Not sure I want to see it in Drake. It wouldn't be pretty."

"I don't care about being pretty," Drake mumbled. "I care about being fed."

Liam chuckled. "There will be a proper dinner back at the palace."

Drake just grumbled into his drink. Victoria chuckled. "You know, I saw a bakery not too far from the palace when we left this morning. I immediately looked it up on my phone in case I had a pastry emergency, and it just so happens it opens late on a Thursday."

Drake looked at her with suspicion. "Go on."

"I just thought I might head out later and see if their food was as tasty as it looks online." Victoria shrugged, picking up her tea. "You could all join me if you like, we could have a pastry feast. It might be a little adventure." At this she glanced at Liam, who was looking thoughtful.

"I'd have to evade my security detail again," he said thoughtfully.

"Again?" Maxwell's brows raised and he looked to Victoria who was suddenly very interested in her tea cup. Hana giggled.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Liam asked her.

Victoria smiled. "Adventure, as you know by now, is my middle name."

"Is it?" Maxwell asked.

Liam broke into a slow grin that gave Victoria a shiver of excitement over her skin. "Let's do it."

 

*

 

Later that evening Victoria felt very thankful for the small portions served at dinner. She was dressed in more comfortable attire; black jeans slipped into black boots, her black jacket and a faded t-shirt that was designed in red, blue and gold, depicting Captain Marvels uniform from the storyline of her favourite comics. The t-shirt often felt like it was one wash away from falling apart completely, but it was one of her most beloved items of clothing and certainly felt more her than the fancy clothes she'd worn the past two nights.

Hana and Maxwell found her in their own approximation of casual wear though both outfits were probably closer to her old rent payments in terms of cost. Drake and Liam appeared together, the former wearing his usual clothes, the latter wearing what she could only guess was the simplest blazer and shirt combo he owned. Victoria grinned as they all assembled. "Let's go."

 

*

 

The bakery was warm and inviting when they approached and largely empty. Victoria directed everyone to sit down and went to the counter. She was determined to fund the expedition that she had dragged them all out to. Movement at her elbow caught her eye and she turned her head to see Liam beside her wearing a smile. "Thought you might need a hand?" He said.

Victoria rested her head on his shoulder as they stood side by side and he dropped a hand onto her waist.

"So, what are we having?"

Victoria perused the selections on offer and took charge, pointing to a variety of items, from beignets to eclairs to millefeuilles to meringues. It was a decidedly French selection, but Victorias sweet tooth meant she was as familiar here as if she were back in New York. She didn’t think exotic American dishes like cronuts had quite made it to tiny Cordinan bakeries, which was a shame. Liam ordered coffees for everyone and together they carried their loot back to the group.

Drakes eyes widened appreciatively. "You weren't kidding about the feast part."

Victoria shrugged. "I take desserts very seriously. I would never joke about them." She took a coffee when Liam passed it over and added a spoonful of sugar. "Mmm." She said, taking a sip with her eyes closed. "This all feels much more like familiar." She opened her eyes and reached for a chocolate beignet, biting into it with relish.

Maxwell had already demolished two pastries, with some of the crumbs evident on his chin. "Delicious." He declared. "I'll have to box some up for Bertrand. He is partial to an eclair."

Drake snorted. "Yeah, we'll see if that eclair makes it back to him in one piece."

Maxwell looked shocked. "Are you suggesting I would eat my brother’s dessert-snack? Drake, I am appalled. I would never!" Drake just stared at him until Maxwell shrugged. "Ok, I would, but I shall try really hard not to."

"I'll take it," Victoria decided. "I'm more trustworthy around the food and I still reckon I have a ways to go to win him over."

Hana, who was eating a meringue with more decorum than Victoria had ever seen anyone eat them before, looked concerned. "I thought he was sponsoring you."

"He is, he just doesn't believe in me yet." Victoria explained. "That was all Maxwells idea."

Maxwell grinned and wiped cream from his lips. "My best idea to date."

"I agree." Liam said, but Drake was shaking his head.

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves," he muttered. "She's got a long way to go before the end of the season."

Victoria fixed him with an icy glare. "It's so nice to have you here to remind me of that every forty seconds. I might forget otherwise."

"Glad to be of service," he retorted with a mock salute. Victoria reached over and stole his plate. "Hey!"

"No more food for you unless you promise to play nice." She warned, to chortles from the other men.

Drake frown deepened. "Fine, I'll keep my thoughts to myself." Victoria rolled her eyes and handed the plate back.

Hana was munching away with a thoughtful expression. "I was surprised to see a final contender arrive today." Victoria glanced at Liam, whose face was angled downwards.

"Did you know she was coming back to court?" Maxwell asked, saving Victoria from wondering how she could tactfully ask. Liam nodded slowly.

"I did, but I was only informed last night." Liam looked up and caught Victorias piercing gaze. "I was just as surprised if I'm honest. I gather the Queen had a hand in it and she is a formidable woman to say no to. I imagine Madeleine didn't have much of a choice."

"She seemed quite at home with the Queen," Victoria said carefully. "Is that...normal for a reigning monarch to favour a suitor?" Her voice was creeping higher than she would have liked. Drake watched her over his cup as she spoke.

Liam searched for the right words. "I guess so. I watched from the side lines during the season when my brother was picking a wife and she was the Queens favourite then, too, I suppose."

"And she ended up getting engaged to him." Victoria added.

"She did." Liam said. He seemed on the cusp of saying more, but then shut off again. Maxwell sprang into action, declaring that they needed to erect a fort of pastry and the mood shifted to a more playful one.

 

*

 

Half an hour later the food was gone and the mess from the fort had been cleared up so they group got up to leave. Heading outside Victoria spotted a figure standing to the side who she hadn't seen before. Her defensive instincts kicked in and she clutched at Liams arm to alert him to the potential danger. Liam turned and the figure stepped closer. Victoria didn’t have a free hand but she was just considering throwing the pastry box to the side when Liam spoke up.

"Bastien! What are you doing here?"

The man was wearing a plain suit and had a dark goatee. He looked perfectly non-descript. His eyes alighted on Victorias hand on the princes’ arm and she released him. "Bodyguard?" She assumed out loud.

"Correct." The man called Bastien said. "I couldn't let you go out without security, Prince Liam."

"But how did you know?" Liam asked, looking disappointed in himself. Bastien chuckled.

"I was assigned to your brother before you," Bastien said. "Leo put me through my paces enough times that I developed a knack for spotting the signs of a restless prince."

Liam stepped forward. "I'm so sorry to have troubled you." Victoria looked down. It had been her idea and despite their fun she was suddenly feeling like she'd done the wrong thing entirely.

"It's no trouble, believe me," Bastien said easily. "You go on ahead, I'll follow behind."

Liam nodded and began to walk. Victoria had intended to walk beside the prince, but knowing there was a bodyguard following behind stopped her. She felt like the admonishment, as light as it was, had hit Liam hard and yet it had probably been directed at her. If this guy knew of their plans, then surely he knew she had spearheaded it. Besides, she was the newcomer so it would be easy to blame her if this was unusual behaviour from Liam. With a groan, Victoria followed her train of thought to the conclusion that this would almost certainly be fed back to the king and queen. Not only was she now up against someone who had the approval of the queen already, but now she was making herself out to be a troublemaker. There was an uncomfortably heavy feeling in her gut that had nothing to do with the pastries she had consumed that evening.

"You ok, Quinn?" Came a low voice to shake her out of her thoughts. Drake had ambled up beside her as ahead Maxwell regaled Liam and Hana of some grand mischief he had gotten into in his teens. Victoria glanced over her shoulder. It took her a few moments, but she spotted Bastien keeping out of sight as he trailed them. She knew how it felt to have a trail and she didn't like it, even if he was on their side.

"Yeah, fine." she replied to Drake, unable to meet his eyes. He actually looked concerned for a moment.

"You don't look fine." He probed. "Didn't you have fun?"

"I did." she said flatly. "Feels like I'm going to pay for it though. And I don't want Liam getting caught up in my impulsive behaviour."

"I think he likes your impulsive behaviour." Drake countered. "That's what got you here, right?"

Victoria looked at him. He was giving her a look that was clearly telling her not to be stupid. She couldn't stop the pout that sprang to her features. "Alright, fine. You probably have a point." Then she sighed. "I'm worried about this Madeleine, though." The words were out before she could think better of them.

Drake looked surprised at her sudden frankness. "Don't be. Liam likes you."

That was apparently his quota of words as they made the rest of the walk in silence, with Victoria stealing glances back to see where Bastien was every few minutes. The creeping feeling of being followed never left her and when she got back to her room she spent several minutes trying to shake it off. The last time she had been followed it had not been with good intentions and when she finally fell asleep it was to dreams of that night and how she had come to bear both physical and mental scars from that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is by Fall Out Boy.  
> I went with French pastries for their excursion as you can see. I did do some Googling to see how easy it would be for me to obtain cronuts and the answer was, with difficulty given the rural location I live in, so I applied the same logic to a small bakery in Cordonia!


	5. Fire And Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour is off to Lythikos...

Fire and Ice

(Pat Benatar)

_So you think you got it all figured out, You're an expert in the field, without a doubt_

Lythikos was as beautiful as he remembered. Liam took in a deep breath of fresh, cold mountain air and felt a peaceful feeling settle into his very being. It was the northern most region of Cordonia and had always been one of his favourite trips to take when he was growing up, second only to Applewood Manor.

He finished lacing up his ice skates and stood warily, taking a moment to remember how to stand on them, before pushing off onto the frozen lake. A burst of red hair tucked under a white hat and a fur lined coat skated up to him and for a moment Liam was reminded of the days he would spend with Olivia when they were children. Their breath misted before then as they smiled and Olivia took his arm, leading him around the lake, her laugh higher and clearer than it was anywhere else.

Liam was pleased to see her joy and glad to hear her laughter. It felt like it had been a long time since he had seen or heard either. His thoughts stole back to the first time he had seen her after her parents had been killed. His own mother was still alive then and he couldn't even imagine her pain. He had assumed, of course as a trusting eight-year-old, that a six year old friend wouldn't have been abandoned after the deaths. Of course, that was exactly what had happened. As he'd sat with her until she cried herself to sleep, he remembered resolving that they were not leaving this place without her, or he would have damn well stayed behind.

He recalled their first time back to the Nevrakis estate when they were both a year older than that. How hesitant and terrified she had been. How he and Leo had thrown themselves into making the stay as much fun for her as possible. Liam looked at adult Olivia who was skating with her head turned up, catching the sun on her face. She was changed now. Returning to her estate full time once her aunt had finally seen to it that care and education was put in place for her, had altered her. Sometimes Liam wished they could have kept Olivia with them at the palace. He wondered who she might have become under his parents' care, but then his mother had died and it had been decided by the adults that she must return. She'd only lived at the palace for two years. Liam sighed.

Olivia turned her face and gave him a concerned look. "Are you having fun?" Her eyebrows were raised, her eyes wide. Her face was open away from court.

Liam nodded. "Of course." He replied. "Just reminiscing."

"It's only reminiscing if you _share_ your thoughts," Olivia chided. "Come now, don't hold back."

Liam chuckled at her tenacity. "Very well. Do you remember the time we built an army of snowmen?"

Olivia caught the memory and laughed. "Of course! We must have built seven or eight. At least."

"And then we called Leo outside."

"And hid behind them--"

"And launched our attack --"

"He didn't know what hit him!"

They dissolved into howls of laughter that saw them both wobble on their skates. They would have surely fallen had they not been holding on to each other, keeping the other standing.

Liam composed himself and with a smile continued to skate.

 

*

 

Drake watched the skating with disinterest. Liam and Olivia were apparently inseparable on the ice and that was annoying. He knew it wasn’t the mature way to feel, but it bugged him to see them revelling in the memory of their joint childhoods. He'd never relished the times when Olivia was around. She drove him up the wall, still did, and as he watched them he tortured himself for a moment with the idea that they might end up married. That would be hell, having to be civil and courteous to that woman. He shook his head to shake the thought away; that would never happen. Liam had better taste than that.

He turned from the skaters and saw a dark-haired woman wearing a tan coat and a thick scarf approach through a sudden flurry of powdery snow, picked up by the wind and scattered through the sky.

"Hey Quinn." Drake drawled. "You off on the ice?"

Victoria shook her head. "Maybe in a bit." He watched her take in the sight of Liam and Olivia.

"Something bothering you?" She shook her head, but she was unable to look away. Drake sighed. "Don't let that upset you. Liam and Olivia go way back but he doesn't think of her like that."

Victoria looked away, flustered. She shoved her gloved hands into her pockets. "I'm not..."

"Yeah, right." Drake scoffed, not unkindly. "You have a tell."

"I do?" She frowned. "What is it?"

"I can't say," Drake said. "This is valuable information that I might need to use again." She turned with another cross stare, but he winked at her and she broke into a wry smile instead.

"Helpful." She remarked. She stepped up to the fence that he was leaning on. "No skating for you?"

"Nah," Drake said. "Not my scene."

"Yeah, it does look stupid." Victoria remarked wistfully, her gaze drifting back to the prince and the duchess. Drake groaned. He couldn't bear the sight of her looking so forlorn.

"Come on Quinn." He said pushing away from the fence. "Come skiing with me."

"I don't know how," she replied, but she fell in step with him.

"Ah, good, I can teach you." Drake grinned. "Will be nice to have the upper hand for once."

Victoria chuckled. "You _do_ have an upper hand. You're already accepted at court. Liam told me you two used to get into trouble all the time and yet here you still are. They haven’t kicked you out."

Drake frowned, wondering what she meant. "Are you still worrying about that bakery thing from a few days ago?" He made a dismissively gesture. "Let it go, Quinn. Nobody cares about it but you."

He realised Victoria had stopped, so Drake turned. She was standing staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "What?"

"Do you realise what you just said?" Victoria asked. She raised her hands and motioned to their surroundings. "Look where we are."

"What did I say?" Drake asked slowly, a sinking feeling coming over him.

She leapt forward and threw her hands in the air as she began to sing. " _Let it gooo! Let it gooo! Can't hold it back anymoooore!_ " She spun in a twirl in the snow, then reached down and grabbed handfuls to throw in the air. Drake rubbed a hand over his face.

"Remind me never to cheer you up ever again, Quinn. It's not worth it."

She laughed as she ceased her brief song and caught up with him, sliding an arm through his. "Sorry, Drake." Victoria said. "Couldn't help it." They walked along in silence for a bit. "So, what is the connection between Liam and Olivia?"

Drake groaned again. "God, Quinn. You don't let up do you?" She shook her head. He sighed again, annoyed with himself for taking her under his wing on this day. He should have known it would backfire, and yet he couldn't seem to refuse her, no matter how irritating Victoria was being. "Fine. Short version is that Olivias parents were killed when she was a kid."

Victoria actually gasped at this as if she were on some sort of TV show drama. "Oh, that's awful."

"Yeah, she was about five I think. Wait, how old is she now?" Drake wondered aloud. "Anyway, let's say she was five and both her parents died in an accident and she was left alone. She had this aunt who was supposed to step in, but she didn't turn up. Liam and his parents and his brother went to visit her after this and he says she was still distraught. I guess it makes sense. So, Liam convinced his parents to take her back to the palace to look after her. He’s always been a bit of a soft touch."

"Wow," Victoria said thoughtfully. "Poor Olivia. Thank goodness for Liam. I guess he must have seemed like a knight in shining armour after that."

"Pretty much." Drake said. "She was obsessed with him when they were kids. It was a total pain in the arse to have her hang around us all the time."

"Drake!"

"What? I was only eight." Drake said with a rueful smile. "Maybe I could have been nicer, but that was before Liam and I lost parents. We didn't know."

"But Liam empathised with her." Victoria added. Drake nodded.

"Yep. He's a better man than me."

"I didn't say that.”

"No, I did, and it's true. Even as kids he was a better man." Drake admitted.

The quiet set in again for a while, the snowy surroundings making their walk even more hushed the way that heavy snowfall always does. The only noise were their boots crunching on the crystallised surface of the ground as they sank an inch or two with each step. Victoria was still holding Drakes arm. He found he didn't mind it so much.

"You said you lost a parent?"

Drake looked up. "Oh yeah, I did. Yeah, my dad died when I was twelve." Drake felt his shoulders rise up automatically, allowing him to hunch down as they walked. "It was a long time ago. Of course, Liams mother had already died by then. Maxwells too. Quite a group of misfits, us half-orphans."

Victoria offered him a small smile and he remembered her words back at her apartment in New York. "You, too, huh?"

"My mom died when I was sixteen. My dad shortly after." She explained. "Liam knows, but I don't tend to talk about it a lot."

"Well, then I'll be happy to join you in not talking about our sad parent situations." Drake said, grateful that they could drop this topic. Well, almost. "I'm sorry though. That must have been rough."

He glanced at Victoria as he said this and it was as if he could literally see the walls go up around her. He almost took a step back, so startling was the transformation of talkative and annoying Victoria, to defensive barricaded Victoria. He took the hint and shut his mouth as they continued the long walk to the slopes.

 

*

 

They weren't alone for long, but it was long enough for Victoria to learn the basics of staying upright from Drake so she didn't wipe out in front of the assorted nobles. She mostly kept to herself; it didn't matter really what she did as Bertrand hadn't come on this trip and she knew Maxwell wouldn't snitch on her. Liam caught her eye on a few occasions but she just smiled back and headed down the slopes again. That was a very good thing about skiing, she decided. It was a somewhat solitary activity. Solitary apart from Drake, though he sometimes felt like he was just skiing next to her, not _with_ her given his quietness. It was oddly soothing. Victoria wasn't quite sure about how she was feeling. She'd been sleeping alright until their bakery trip, but since then she'd been woken by nightmares more often than not and had seen far too many sunrises. Those bags under her eyes had grown into excess luggage and she knew she looked paler than normal. She'd spotted red at the roots of her hair; if she didn't find some dye soon, she'd be giving Olivia a run for her money in the red head department. At least Lythikos meant she could wear a beanie hat over her hair, which hid it.

Victoria was enjoying her stay. The countryside was spectacular, the mountains were incredible and the weather was fine. Snowy, but clear and bright. Perfection. And yet she was down. She couldn't help it. There were things playing on her mind and Liam was busy attending to the hostess and reliving their childhood. Victoria hated to think of this as a race, but with Madeline as well, she felt relegated to third place, despite the fact that she had Liam had a genuine connection.

Victoria sighed as she skied down the hill, her hair whipping behind her. She knew how she got sometimes. The black dog that had followed her since childhood could be tamed and kept at bay and she'd had enough therapy to learn coping mechanisms, but maybe out here she felt unable to tap into those. She wished she could shake the feeling of being watched. It had been with her since she had first spied Bastien and the fact that she now knew just how much security there was, it was doing the opposite of comforting her. She didn't like being watched or being followed, even if it was by the good guys. She came to the end of the slope and looked back up the hill, at the small figures that were flying down the snowy banks. Drake skidded to a halt beside her.

"Having fun?"

She nodded and headed for the lift.

It got busier back at the lodge. Maxwell and Hana had found her and Drake and Victoria decided to be happy to be surrounded by noise. It meant she could be quieter and not be noticed, whilst drowning her sorrows in the others good cheer. Vicarious happiness. She drank her hot chocolate and smiled at the voices around her.

Olivia stopped by their spot by a window that looked out over the snow topped evergreens. "How are you all enjoying my spectacular hosting?"

Maxwell grinned over his cup; a marshmallow stuck to his lip. "I always enjoy my time here Olivia."

"Such a lovely place you have here, Olivia," Hana smiled.

"Yeah it...it's something," Drake snorted.

Olivia shot him a withering face and turned to Victoria. "You're very quiet. I expect you've been awed into silence by these glorious views?"

Victoria nodded slowly. "Actually yes," she said truthfully. "I don't think I've ever been anywhere as magical as this." She turned and gazed out the window. "It's so still."

"Hey, you ok?" Maxwell asked softly. Victoria nodded without turning back.

Olivia seemed thrown by this, possibly expecting a match of wits, so she rounded on Drake again. "Did you see Drake that we have eclairs? Oh, they always remind me of lovely little Savannah. She used to love them so much. She would give Maxwell a run for his money in terms of eating like a pig for those."

Maxwell didn't seem one bit offended, but Victoria turned back to see Drake leap to his feet.

"Shut up about my sister, Olivia," he growled. Victoria rose up to a standing position without thinking. A sister? This was news to her.

Olivia just smiled thinly at Drake, either not caring that he was getting angry, or relishing in it. "Oh, but I miss her so. She was a true fixture at court and then...poof! She was gone! Why ever did she leave?"

"She left because of people like you," Drake bit back.

"Well, she was a sensitive one," Olivia said with mocking tones, turning to Victoria. "Ladies like that don't last long at court."

Drake took this moment to check his watch. "Hmm, perfect timing. I have somewhere to be so if you will excuse me." He turned and stalked from the lodge. Victoria watched him walk towards the forest from her position at the window. She didn't move to sit down.

"Olivia, tell me about Drakes sister?" she asked.

Olivia sniffed. "Not much to tell. She was a commoner like her brother of course, but she tried harder to fit in, long after it became apparent she didn't. Still, I haven't got time to go over ancient history. I have promised Prince Liam a private tour of the castle. Bye bye, darlings."

Victoria listened to Hana ask Maxwell for his views on what happened to Savannah, though he seemed to corroborate Olivias tale. Victoria watched as the sky started to darken. Without thinking about it, she started walking towards the door. She heard the others call to her, but she just waved them off as she pushed her way outside.

The sky was the colour of a bruise, almost purple in its sullen tone. Victoria had seen which way Drake had headed, which was lucky as the snow had been trampled by the feet of so many nobles earlier and any fresh tracks looked old to her. A short way into the woods she spotted Drake standing with his back to her. She paused. Maybe this was a bad idea to follow him. Wasn't she doing exactly the thing she herself hated and had given him a hard time about at the races?

As she stopped to think Drake whirled towards a tree and slammed his fist into it once, twice, three times. "Dammit, _dammit_!" he cursed bitterly. Victoria felt her brows knit in concern. "Where the fuck did you go, Savannah?" Drake asked out loud, leaning against the tree, the fight draining out of him. "Where are you?"

Victoria decided to leave, so she turned and immediately slipped, grabbing a nearby tree for help before she ended up on her ass. The wood cracked loud as a gunshot. She heard Drake call over. "Who is that? Show yourself!"

Shit.

Victoria turned slowly and stepped into the clearing so he could see her face. "It's only me. Sorry."

"Quinn?" He snarled. "Now who's being a stalker? How long have you been there?"

"Not long." She replied. "I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"Oh great," he snapped. "You're truly the last person I need looking out for me."

Victoria stopped in her tracks. "Yeah, OK. Sorry. I shouldn't have stuck my nose in where it wasn't wanted." She turned to go. "Watch out for the storm that's coming."

She heard him groan. "Aw, hell Quinn. I'm not being a jerk, or I'm not trying to be. I just mean you have enough going on without worrying about me."

Victoria was confused but she stopped and turned, curiosity getting the better of. "Oh." She said. She made her way over to him. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Drake cocked his head to give her a long look. "You want to know? You'll have to trust me."

"You told me not to trust anyone," Victoria reminded him. "But I ignored you so sure. I trust you. Liam and Maxwell do, after all."

"Ok." Drake stepped towards her. Victoria watched and waited. She didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't for him to reach out and shove her quite hard. She floundered momentarily, but the ground was slick underfoot and she tumbled, landing on her back with a thump.

"Oh! Drake!" Indignation took over as she winced at the impact. Then she opened her eyes and saw more stars than she thought the sky would ever have been able to hold. "Oh, Drake..." she repeated in an awed murmur. She made no move to get up. Drake flopped down beside her.

"Yes, my lady?"

"This is amazing. But still no excuse for pushing me over." She started, but then she descended into oohing as a shower of stars shot across the sky. "Oh my..."

"Pretty amazing, right?" Drake said quietly. "I didn't want to miss this." After a moments hesitation he carried on. "I used to watch this every year with Savannah. She’s my sister. We were close, only born a year apart. Dad did security for the royals so we got dragged around with them. I became friends with Liam despite being, well, me. But Savannah was so much more sociable. She hung out with everyone. It was easy when we were kids. No-one cared about who was friends with who. Then we got older. It all got harder and one day she had had enough."

Victoria turned her head to peer at Drakes profile. "Why? What happened?"

"I...I don't know." Drake said. "That's the worst part. She just left.” His voice cracked and he coughed to cover it. “I failed her. I couldn't protect her from these people, from whatever hurt her so much that she had to leave." Drakes hands flew to his face and he lay in the snow in silence for a moment. Victoria waited beside him. After a while he dropped his hands to his sides again. "Sorry. I guess I still find it hard to talk about." Now he turned to her. "This is actually the first time I've really talked about it at all."

"Does that mean you trust me?" Victoria asked. Drake sat up and gave her a stern look as she followed suit.

"I don't trust anyone."

"I'm a good listener." Victoria said. She hesitated, thinking how to phrase what she wanted to say. "Talking is so important."

Drake looked up at the sky as it started to drop fat snowflakes on them, the stars disappearing as the clouds ate up the remaining clear section that had been above them. He stood and offered her a hand. "Do you want to talk about why you're so sad at the moment?"

Victoria froze as she got to her feet. Drake had a dusting of snow on his dark hair already. "Touché." She replied, trying a smile.

Drake hiked a brow. The snow fluttered heavily around them. "Come on," he said. "Let's get back before we both freeze to death. There would already be a long list of people who would kill me if I let that happen to you."

"I thought you were also dead in this scenario?"

"They'd thaw me out just to kill me all over again." Drake said as he started walking.

They trudged through the snow back to the edge of the treeline. The snow started falling even heavier, meaning that Victoria had to hold her hand over her eyes to stop the flakes from obscuring her vision. Even so she struggled to keep up with Drake. She heard him huff, then stomp back and grab her free hand. "Come on Quinn."

They broke through the treeline and saw the lodge, lit up with warmth. Victoria smiled at the sight, but at that moment her feet slid from under her and she fell to the ground. Drake tried to keep her upright, but she knocked out his legs as she went down. They landed in a heap, with him lying on top of her.

"Oof," Victoria said as the air was knocked out of her. Drake scrambled off her.

"Sorry, Quinn," he offered. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she breathed. She couldn't see for the flakes that were falling right into her face and she threw up a hand blindly. She felt Drake grab her and pull her up. "Thanks."

"Come on, we're inches away from the doors now." Drake wound an arm around her waist so that she wouldn't take another spill again and together they made it to the door.

"Phew, thanks Drake." Victoria said as they knocked the snow from their boots.

"Don't mention it." he replied. "Seriously, don't mention any of it to anyone, you hear?"

Victoria smiled. "Sure. Your secret is safe with me. Maybe then you'll learn to trust me."

"And maybe you'll take what happened to Savannah to heart and not trust so freely." Drake warned. Victoria slid her coat, scarf and hat off so she didn't trek water through the house.

"I don't trust freely." Victoria said simply. "If I trust someone it's a choice. Good night, Drake."

"Night, Quinn."

 

*

 

The next night was time for another ball. Olivia had declared the theme to be Fire and Ice, which meant gowns of white or silver, or gowns of red. Of course, that also meant that Victorias blue gown would be no good, but the lodge had a luxury boutique which lead Hana and Victoria to find new dresses for the ball. Hana was resplendent in a silver gown with a plunging neckline that showed off her petite figure beautifully. Victoria was less keen to spend a high figure so spent her time looking at the slightly less expensive dresses. Her card was rapidly reaching its limit after all. Hana helped her find an ivory sheath dress with a matching faux fur bolero. The material was silk and felt cool against her skin as she tried it on. She slipped the bolero over the top, glad for how it hid her back. She wasn't ready to answer questions about the way her skin mottled across the left side. Or the small lump on her right shoulder.

Hana seemed to think she looked nice and offered to help with her make up. Victoria gratefully accepted as she learned this was another one of Hanas talents.

"You have lovely bone structure," Hana remarked when Victoria had closed her eyes to receive an application of pale eye shadow.

"Thanks," she said, trying to keep her face still. Hana carried on working.

"What are you planning on doing with your hair?" She asked.

Victoria opened her eyes. "I don't know, why?"

Hana hesitated. "I think I know a style we could try that would tide you over until you can get to a salon."

Victoria looked up at Hana who was smiling down at her. "Thanks, Hana." She said tiredly. "I usually just dye it myself."

"Gosh, that's exciting." Hana seemed genuinely impressed. “Doing it yourself.”

"It's necessary is what it is." Victoria smiled. "Every penny counts."

"I've never dyed my hair before." Hana said. "My parents didn't think it was something..." she tailed off as she reached for the eyeliner.

"Something a classy girl would do?" Victoria guessed at the rest. A light blush in Hanas cheeks confirmed what she thought was true. "I went through a phase of dyeing my hair the wildest colours I could. Once I even had rainbow hair. That was cool." Victoria sighed. "I get my hair from my father." She admitted quietly. "I don't like the reminder."

Hana, to her credit, didn't push or making Victoria feel silly. She asked her to shut her eyes again so she could artfully brush wings across her eyes with the liquid liner. "I'll be happy to assist you in dyeing your hair if you like. Alternatively, we can find a salon. Whatever you want."

Victoria just smiled. "Thanks Hana. You're a good friend."

 

*

 

Good friends were worth everything, Victoria thought later, as she sat with Hana and Drake on the furthest table from where Olivia was holding court with Liam, and the trio slowly starved. The food was passing them by without a single glance from the servers and even worse they were the closest to the kitchen so the smell of lobster was wafting around them the whole time. Evidently Olivia was extended her power as far as she could. "She's really pressing that home court advantage." Victoria muttered.

“Guess we’re going to go hungry.” Drake grumbled.

“Oh no, do you really think so?” Hana asked mournfully, her eyes locked onto a bowl of lobster bisque as it was carried past them.

Victoria glanced at the top table where Olivia was laughing at something Liam had said and was clutching his arm. She narrowed her eyes. “Oh, we’re getting food.”

“What are you going to do, go back there and steal it?” Drake snorted. Victoria shook her head, thinking fast. As a young male server headed past their table, she stuck out her hand and caught his attention. “Please! I feel faint.” She saw his eyes widen, but he kept to his path. “I haven’t eaten all day…I…” Victoria fluttered her eyes and pitched sideways off her chair.

“Jesus, Quinn!” Drake was out of his chair in an instant and just caught her before she crashed to the floor.

“Please…food…” Victoria begged, swooning.

The server, looking both alarmed and bewildered, placed one soup bowl down in front of her and stalked off. Victoria scrambled back upright and grinned.

“And that’s how it’s done. Dig in”

Drake sat back in his chair. “Damn, I can’t believe that worked.”

“Victoria, that was amazing!” Hana squealed. She lifted her spoon and took a mouthful. “Mmm”

They tucked into their well-earned bounty, which was handy as they finally received their food, right when the band started up and Liam swept Olivia into a dance.

"It would be terribly rude for Liam not to offer the hostess the first dance." Hana noted. Nobody else cared to comment.

As the next song began, Maxwell appeared to check on them. Seeing Victorias glum face he brightly offered her his arm for the Cordonian Waltz. Victoria decided to try to have fun after all.

"I don't really know the steps," she murmured as she took Maxwells hand.

"Stick with me kid," Maxwell quipped. "Well, until we change partners. But I'll teach you as we go and you'll do great."

It started easily enough with a classic ballroom pose. Victoria did her best to match Maxwells steps, mindful to glide and keep her head up. Maxwell threw her several encouraging smiles and she found herself laughing. She'd never really moved like this before, but she'd always loved dancing. It lifted her spirits no matter the dance floor.

"Spin time," Maxwell prompted and Victoria twirled elegantly with him. "Nice!"

Victoria grinned. "I try."

"Ok, last move." Maxwell twirled her half way round so she was facing out, then wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close and clasping her hands in his in front of her. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"This seems awfully close for a ballroom dance," she murmured over her shoulder. Maxwell grinned and swayed with her, before spinning her back around.

"Ok, time to switch partners." he said. "Off you go!"

Victoria found herself momentarily adrift before someone else gathered her up in his arms. She recognised the feeling of those arms and scent of his aftershave and looked up into Liams smiling face.

"Hi," she breathed.

"Hello to you," Liam said as he moved her through the steps. "I've been missing you."

"I've been here," she said lamely. Having him right here again just showed her what she'd been missing over the past days. And oh, she did miss him.

Liams forehead creased in concern, his eyes darkening with worry. Victoria tried another smile, though it fell flat. She completed her twirl then Liam held her close to him. His mouth dropped to her ear. "Victoria, you are very special to me. I hate to think of you being unhappy." They swayed for a beat, Victoria leaning back against him for a moment. Then they had to switch partners again and she twirled back to Maxwell.

"Are you ok?" came the question. Victoria wasn't really used to anyone really caring about her, so another question about how she was feeling just exhausted her. She nodded; it was easier that way. Maxwell smiled at her. "Watching you and Liam together is so nice. I can tell how happy you make him. You know he really cares about you, right?"

"I guess," Victoria said. "I mean yes, but there are all these rules for our time. It's so different to what I'm used to." She twirled. "Oh, just ignore me. I'm being silly."

Maxwell turned her outward for their sway and in that moment, Victoria watched Olivia reach for Liam and kiss him right on the dance floor. Victorias throat constricted and she heard Maxwell gasp behind her. Liam pulled back after a few moments, and hurriedly lead her from the dance floor. Victoria held it together just long enough to finish the dance and then headed back to her table. Hanas face was a picture of sympathy for her, whereas Drake just looked like he'd swallowed something bitter. As she headed for them, Victoria looked up and saw the other suitors clumped together, twittering about the move they had just seen. Victoria nodded to Hana to join her and marched to the other women with a new sense of purpose.

"What a bold move," Penelope was saying in a tone that suggested she wasn't being complimentary.

Madeleine looked bored by the whole thing, as if such things were beneath her.

Kiara was pink with anger. "That was a power move, if you ask me. She's gone too far really." She started muttering under her breath, her English sliding into something with harsher sounding words.

Hana drew up beside Victoria who clucked her tongue. "Pretty brazen of her." She said.

Kiara nodded vehemently. "Yes, exactly."

"Rather shows a lack of _security_ in herself if you ask me." Victoria went on, garnering a shrewd look from Madeleine.

Penelope was watching her, too. Victoria found she had the attention of the ladies now. "I guess it's understandable really that she would flaunt her home advantage on her turf." she said. "Nothing to concern us about though."

She watched the ladies nod at her words, except for Madeleine who seemed to have caught on to what Victoria was doing and excused herself. Kiara and Penelope flocked to her side, venting about the issues they had with Olivias move. Victoria and Hana listened attentively. By the end of their tirades Victoria felt that she might have gained a few allies, and perhaps Olivia had lost the same amount.

Despite everything Victoria felt a small fire had ignited in her again. She thought back to what Drake had joked about the night before. She felt thawed out after being frozen for the past few days. She was back in the fight no matter what could be thrown at her. She was going to buckle down and remind herself that she was not third place material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is taken directly from the in game title, as there was a song by Pat Benatar that worked very nicely for this purpose! 
> 
> Not as much Liam this chapter as Olivia is keeping him to herself, so instead Victoria and Drake get some bonding time!


	6. Don't Worry About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam manages to find some time with Victoria after the ball.

Don’t Worry About Me 

_Even if I fall down when you're not around, don't worry about me, don't worry about me_

 

As the night drew to a close, Victoria found herself watching the clock. Liam had returned after a while and been immediately drawn into conversations with various dignitaries from Lythikos. They didn't seem like something she could interrupt easily, so she danced more with Maxwell and a few nobles who asked her. All the while stealing glances at Liam and she couldn't help but note that more often than not when she peered his way she caught him already looking at her.

After the final dance Victoria went to retrieve her bag from her chair and found that Drake was holding it out to her. She took it with a quizzical "thanks", but Drake held on for a moment, leaning in.

"You might have a... little something... extra in there..." he started, then sighed. "Ah, cloak and dagger isn't my style. Liam slipped me a note for you. It's in there. I read it."

"Drake." Victoria chided, but it was with a smile. She opened the clutch to see a small roll of paper.

"He wants you to meet him in his room in a few hours when everyone's asleep." Drake summarised quietly for her before she could open it. "Personally, I'm not heading to bed because I know where the good drinks are stashed and I figure Olivia owes me for what she said about my sister and then serving us cold food, so if you wanted to join me it might kill a bit of time."

Victoria paused, the paper between her fingers and smirked at Drake. "You're inviting me to crash your secret solo drinking party? I'd be a fool to pass that up." As Drake rolled his eyes, Victoria took one last look at Liam who was watching her from across the room. Victoria made a subtle show of holding the paper so he could see that she'd received it, then nodded to him. Ostensibly as a good night, but she hoped he would understand that she was agreeing to his rendezvous. Then she followed Drake from the room.

They hung around the foyer of the lodge as Victorias previous dancing partners came to bid her goodnight. Drake lurked to one side until they dissipated and the coast was clear for him to direct them past the kitchen and down a spiralling staircase.

"You're popular," he said as they descended.

Victoria scoffed. "It's because my boobs look amazing in this dress."

Drake slipped on the last step, catching himself just in time and turning to look at her as she caught up with him. "Jesus, Quinn, you trying to kill me?"

Victoria made her face into the picture of innocence. "Oh, sorry. Hadn't you noticed?" She stepped down and brushed passed him as he seemed momentarily unable to respond. In their battle of sarcastic quips, she felt like she was pulling ahead and that was a fun feeling.

Victoria looked up and around the room. They were in a wine cellar, but despite her having worked as a waitress for functions in places like this, she had never seen it's equal. The shelves of wine reached up to the ceiling for most of the wine, but she also spied drawers for presumably the even fancier stuff. She walked slowly along the shelves peering at labels she didn't even recognise.

"Is there no white or rosé?" She asked after delving deeper into the room.

"Olivia likes red." Drake said simply. "I think she would consider anything else to be a weak imitation of wine."

Victoria nodded. "I'm partial to a dry white, but something tells me I won't be disappointed with what you intend on drinking." She turned at the sound of glass clinking and spotted Drake over by a small alcove which had two leather chairs and a table. He was decanting dark amber liquid into two short curved glasses. She headed over to him and slid into one of the chairs, taking the glass when offered. "What is this?"

"Guess." Drake said, heavily landing in his own chair.

Victoria took a deep inhale, the aroma filling her sense and making her wince. "Whoa, this is going to be strong." She smiled with appreciation and took a deep sip. It was whiskey sure enough, but it was old and felt like a riot of spices on her tongue. This definitely felt like the kind of stuff warriors would drink after a long day of doing battle in the frozen lands outside. She could feel every moment of it as it poured down her throat. "Wow."

Drake had been watching her over the rim of his glass, but he didn't say anything in response. She took another drink then set the glass down.

"Is this a silent drinking hour?" She asked, resting her head on the high back of her chair.

"Usually."

"Too bad." She replied, with a chuckle. Drake looked regretful for a moment, before he smiled. "So, what do you do down here on your own? Just drink by yourself?"

"I come down here," Drake said slowly. "To get some time to myself, where I can be a commoner who isn't bothered by the nobility." He lifted his drink to his mouth. "I know, it's probably stupid to you."

"No," Victoria replied. "But I admit I don't get why you spend all your time with the nobility if you hate them all so much. Since I've met you I've watched you bitch about the food, the rules, the clothes. Why put yourself through it all if it's so...horrendous."

Drake was quiet for a moment, watching his small remaining dribble of whiskey in his glass. Then he knocked it back, set his glass down and poured in a refill. "You should understand this better than anyone." He said, watching his drink. "It's for Liam." Now he looked up at her. "He needs me." He added with a shrug.

Victoria took a thoughtful sip of the rest of her whiskey, expecting that to be the end of that, but Drake continued, his voice getting more heated with every word. "He's surrounded all the time by nobles and courtiers and whoever else, but there's no-one in his corner, but me. No-one who wouldn't walk over him in a heartbeat to get to what they wanted. No-one who wouldn't stab him in the back the minute they thought they could get away with it. It's just me, I'm the only one actually looking out for him." Drake slammed the glass down onto the table and ran his hands through his hair. "Nobody thinks to guard themselves when I'm around. I've seen people be polite to Liams face, then when he moves on they change right away, forgetting the commoner is there, watching and listening. And these are our friends!"

Victoria set her empty glass down next to his and scooted forward in her chair. "That must be hard for you."

Drake looked up and snorted. "Like it matters." Then he sighed. "I don't care about me; I care that no-one hurts Liam on my watch." He gave her a long, searching look. Victoria cupped her hands in front of her.

"I'm not intending to hurt him."

"I know that, Quinn." Drake said shaking his head. "And I'm not worried about you, but you’re a part of it now." He drained his second glass. "The bachelor party was bad enough."

Victoria's forehead creased. "I'm sorry, what?" Drake was pouring them both another shot and at her words he flinched, spilling a splash onto the table.

"Ah, shit." he muttered, replacing the top. He looked up, his face pained. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Tell me." Victoria said, her eyes steely.

"It's not...resolved yet," Drake said carefully, nudging her glass over to her. "But we found out that someone close to us had pictures they were trying to sell to the tabloids. We don't know who, but Bastien managed to buy the photos before they were printed."

Victoria took her glass and cocked her head to the side. "That doesn't seem like a huge problem. And nothing scandalous went on, so what's the harm?"

"Have you read a tabloid, Quinn, or are you just that naive?" Drake shot back darkly.

Victoria sipped her whiskey and thought about it. She remembered the way Madeleine had been treated in the press after her broken engagement. At that time, she'd had co-workers who were obsessed with celebrity news, and specifically it seemed with celebrity ruin. Who had made a mistake that week and tanked their career? Who was the next one to be ripped apart by pundits and have their actions poured over by the media? Yeah, she knew how the tabloids were.

"Ok, noted." She said. "I'll keep my eyes open."

Drake nodded. "That's good. That's the only way to survive this."

Victoria finished her drink. Drake was pouring his fourth and definitely seemed like he had a dark cloud hanging over him. She wondered if this was something that had been prompted by Olivias scornful words about his sister.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked, setting the empty glass down again.

"Yeah, fine," Drake said. He touched the glass, but didn't pick it up, choosing instead to lean back against his chair with his eyes closed.

Victoria reached for her bag. She hadn't actually checked the note so took a moment to unfurl it and scan the words. Checking her phone, she realised she had about fifteen minutes before Liam was expecting her, but she didn't want to leave Drake alone with a bottle of whiskey and a gloomy head. She cast her mind about, trying to think of something she could do to turn things around for him, even if she could only help with the surface pain.

"Hey, Drake," She said, her voice light and cheery. "I want to propose a toast."

Drake opened one eye. "You do?"

"Um, sure." Victoria held up her glass. "To new friends who are honest and trustworthy, if also a bit grumpy sometimes." She offered him a bright smile. He opened both eyes and couldn't help but chuckle.

He raised his glass, but didn't drink. "To...to the moments in between."

"Oh?" Victoria asked, puzzled.

Drake shrugged. "The pageantry are obsessed with their fancy balls and events and their stupid season. I reckon they forget to stop and appreciate the moments in between. Like right now, drinking whiskey and talking. That means more than all of their fancy things. Least it does to me."

Victoria's smile took on an extra boost of warmth at some genuine talk from Drake. "Means something to me, too."

Drakes eyes snapped to hers, as if he'd almost forgotten she was here. "To the moments in between."

They tossed their shots back and Drake got to his feet. Victoria was pleased to see that he was calling it a night. As they headed for the spiral staircase Victoria reached over and pressed a hand to his arm, giving him a squeeze and a last smile. "Thanks Drake."

"Anytime, Quinn."

 

*

 

Carrying her shoes so as not to make a sound, Victoria crept through the still lodge towards Liams room. She hadn't realised she knew which one it was until she set off. She guessed she'd listened to Maxwells description of the room placement after all. She came to his room and knocked softly. She had just long enough to doubt herself that she'd actually gotten the wrong door and was about to make a fool of herself, before the door opened and Liams face appeared.

"Victoria," he said, his voice as warm as the whiskey had felt. Victoria slipped inside and put her shoes down. "I take it nobody saw you?"

Victoria shook her head. "Waiting til everyone was asleep was a great plan, though sneaking into your room to snatch some time with you doesn't feel awesome."

Liam nodded. "I understand. I wanted to talk to you freely, without some time restraint on us or the next lady waiting her turn. I wanted to be able to focus on you completely."

Victoria pursed her lips. As reasons went that was a good one. She wrapped her arms around herself as a chill brushed over her. She looked around to see that a set of French windows were open. "Another balcony?" Her eyes sparkled as she thought back to the night of the masquerade. "How Romeo and Juliet."

Liam laughed softly. "I hope our story is less tragic."

"Me too." Victoria nodded. Then she took a deep breath. "So, you kissed Olivia a little bit." The minute the words were out she regretted them. She had meant to sound much less needy or whiny in her head. She turned away from him and stepped towards the windows.

She heard him sigh behind her, then felt his hands on her waist as he spun her round gently to look at her. "I was taken by surprise and I didn't want to make her feel bad." He explained. "I care about her a lot, but not in the way she hopes."

"I know about her parents," Victoria offered. "Drake told me how you looked out for her as kids."

Liam looked surprised, but then nodded. "Indeed. That is a large part of why I care about her. She was like a little sister to me, though one who has grown into an adult I sometimes do not recognise. There is softness in her somewhere still, but outwardly she is every bit the Nevrakis she was always destined to be. A marriage to her would be a strong one, but not one that would make me happy." Victoria looked up into his face as he took on a firm expression. "I know I have to make a choice for Cordonia, not just myself, but I hope you know that my affection for you is...at times it's all I can think about."

Victoria felt another shiver even as heat crept to her cheeks. Liam pulled her into his arms and wrapped them around her, warming her. Victoria leaned into him, shutting her eyes and feeling the stress she'd been caring melt away for a time. It was crazy how at home she felt in his embrace. Crazy and definitely stupid because no matter how much they liked each other there was no guarantee she'd be chosen at the end of the season, but she shoved that thought aside and just let herself be held. She felt him press a kiss to the top of her head and smiled against his chest.

"I, er..." Liam began throatily. "I didn't want to be presumptuous, but the balcony comes equipped with a hot tub and I wondered if you wanted to warm up with me?"

Victoria chuckled. It was the politest preposition to get her out of her clothes that she'd ever heard. It certainly was tempting. She pulled away and looked up at him. "I would, but..."

"Please don't feel like you--"

"No, I do." She asserted. Then she looked down and hesitated, biting her lip. "Look, the thing is...I have some scarring on my back." She stepped out of his embrace, holding herself again. "It's fine, it's just not very pretty and I shouldn't care about it, I know, but I'd rather not bear all just yet..." She met his eyes, hers full of worry. He just smiled and took one of her hands, bringing it to his lips.

"I understand." Liam said. "Like I said, I didn't want to presume."

Victoria slipped her hand free and walked to the windows, to peer at the view and take in the hot tub. It was set into the ground with an amazing vista all around of the mountains and the trees. Deep down in the valley she could see nearest town, quiet and still, its inhabitants sleeping soundly. And beside the hot tub she spied candles, lit deep inside glass to protect their fragile flames from the breeze. It looked incredibly romantic.

Victoria turned back. "Did you set all of this up for us? The candles?"

"I..." Liam looked down, a pinkness coming to his face now. "I wanted this to be magical."

Victoria stepped back into his arms, pressing her lips to his. He responded quickly, encircling her again and kissing her with reverence. "I don't suppose you have a t-shirt I could borrow?"

A small while later, Victoria stepped onto the balcony clad in her briefs and a plain white cotton shirt on loan from Liam. It only just skimmed her backside, but that was fine; at least her back was covered. Liam was already in the bubbling water, and he held up a hand to help her step into the water. It was warm and comforting as she smoothly lowered herself into the water, pressing the air out of her shirt as she did. "Ahhh..." she sighed happily, shutting her eyes and leaning back against the jets of water.

"You look so beautiful in the firelight." Liam uttered softly. She opened her eyes and moved around, to lean against him. He swallowed as he draped an arm around her. "I feel like I've been waiting for this moment this whole trip. I've missed you."

"Sorry about that," Victoria said. "I know our moments together are all too precious and I feel like I've wasted a few. I guess it just hit me what I'm doing here. The price I'm paying for only getting you to myself every once in a while. I'm happy with the choice I made and I'm glad I'm here," she turned to look up at him. "I don't think I could stay away now even if I wanted to."

Liam was scanning the sky, watching the stars, but he turned to gaze at her instead now. "I would never forgive myself if I hurt you in anyway. I would understand if you felt you weren't happy here and if you went, but...now that you are in my life I can't bear to imagine seeing you leave. I know that's selfish of me."

Victoria chuckled. "I don't think you know how to be selfish."

"I do," Liam said, his eyes darkening as he looked at her, his voice growing husky. "I have plenty of selfish thoughts."

Victoria inhaled sharply. She hadn't seen this face before, though she would have been lying if she claimed she hadn't thought about it. Without taking a second to consider, she reached for him and pulled him close. His mouth found hers and he kissed her with longing. Her hands came up out of the water and tugged at the nape of his neck, bringing him closer. His arms tugged her closer and she slid a leg over him, rising up and climbing into his lap. She felt his groan and a thrill shot through her. Every one of her nerves was crying out to move faster, to keep going, but Victoria broke the kiss. They stayed in place breathing hard, foreheads touching.

"Oh Victoria," Liam breathed.

She lent down and kissed him again, slower now. His hands found her thighs and then he trailed them behind her, skating along the hem of the t shirt. It was, by now, soaked through and plastered to her skin, and he teased along the bottom of it. Victoria felt herself smile through the kiss. His fingers found the skin between her underwear and the shirt, and then they were dancing up her back. Her head was spinning with the sensations of it all. Then she felt him brush over the start of her scar. Victoria pulled away, floundering off him and crashing against the opposite side of the hot tub. A jolt of pain screamed through her as she collided with it and water sloshed over the sides, knocking over a group of candles, extinguishing the small fires and causing at least one of them to smash.

"Victoria, I'm sorry--" Liam began, but she had spun around and hauled herself out of the tub. As she rushed inside she heard Liam climb out of the tub.

Victoria tracked water through the windows across the carpet towards the bed where she'd left her gown. Liam came up behind her, reaching gently for her arm. She whirled around, fist raised without thinking, but he deftly caught it in his other hand. His face was a picture of remorse. "Victoria, listen." Liam insisted, firmly. "I'm so sorry, I crossed a line. I wasn't thinking."

Her eyes went to the fist she still had balled up in his grip. "Shit, Liam, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he insisted softly.

"It's not. God, sorry," She pulled her hands back and he let her. Victoria sank onto the bed, losing her face in her palms. "I haven't been sleeping well. I just reacted."

Liam reached for a warm robe and wrapped it around her shoulders as he dropped into a crouch before her. "Victoria? Are you...have you..."

Victoria let out a sigh. She knew this conversation and could guess what he was asking. She peeked over her hands. "Are you asking me about my past relationships?" He didn't reply, but she could see that she was right. "It's not that. I didn't have the best childhood. I know that doesn't make me special; I know we all have trauma." She shrugged. "But that's it. Just a bit of leftover baggage."

Liam reached up and brushed a damp strand of hair from her forehead. "Is that why you were in New York? Were you running from something?"

Victoria dropped her hands into her lap. "Damn, I forgot I told you that. You're so infuriating," she added hotly. "I can't seem to keep my secrets around you."

Liam smiled sadly. "I know the feeling."

"You're right, though. I moved to New York when I was nineteen and have lived there for the past ten years, but I was born on the west coast." She sighed. "I'd rather not get into it now, it's late and all. But I'm ok. I deal with my past in a healthy way usually. I’ve seen therapists back home, from time to time. I can’t always avoid that, but I have learned to deal." She watched his face as she spoke, unashamed of her journey to mental health, but unsure of how he would take it. Victoria had a half-baked idea that members of European royalty might not be so open to progress, but his eyes were crinkled in an understanding smile.

"I saw someone for a while after my mother died." Liam said. "And I talked things through again when Leo abdicated."

Victoria smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course." Liam stood up and sat on the bed beside her, enveloping her in another embrace.

They sat in silence for a bit, only interrupted by Liam going to close the windows and grab a robe for himself. He then returned to the same position and she let him. After a short while he did speak. "Victoria, what does love mean to you?"

"Oof, heavy topic." She joked weakly. "I never really thought about it, but I'd guess I'd say it's building a happy life. Together. How about you?"

"Like you, I've never spent much time thinking about it." Liam admitted, stroking his fingers along the side of her face. "It wasn't something I was raised to expect in my life. Not from a partner. But then Leo fell in love, hard, and I realised then just how...how life-changing love can be."

"Life changing for him and for you," Victoria said. "If his abdicating was far reaching enough to alter the course of your life."

"Indeed." Liam agreed. "I was prepared going into this season to set my heart aside and look for a future queen with only my head, but now..."

"Now?" Victoria turned and looked up at him, half hopeful, half terrified.

Liam shook himself. "I shouldn't talk like this. It's not fair, and I'm trying to be. It’s just that when it comes to you I want to throw fairness out the window and just..."

He tailed off, gazing intensely into her eyes. Victoria offered a weak smile. "I should be getting back to my room."

Liam snapped out of his reverie. "Yes, you're right." 

He offered her his adjoining bathroom so that she could peel off the t-shirt and towel herself dry, tugging the dress back on. The silk felt chilly against her skin now, rather than pleasantly cool. She tugged the bolero back on, glad for its warmth as well as its cover.

She stepped back out. Liam was still in his robe, pensively staring out the window. He turned when she emerged and offered her her shoes. "Shall I escort you to your room?"

She shook her head. "No, that's ok. Get some sleep."

He pressed a kissed to her forehead. "And you as well." His eyes were firm as he spoke and she couldn't help but smile.

"Ok. I will." Victoria smiled up at him. "And hey, don't worry about me. I'm alright."

"Good," He kissed her on the lips, tangling his fingers into her hair briefly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from the song Don't Worry About Me by Frances. 
> 
> Back to a bit more Liam action for some hot tub action and a small chat about mental health from Victoria. She has scars and she has psychological scars about those scars, poor thing.


	7. Songbird

Songbird 

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right_

 

The next few days passed in a blur of snow, before the royal court headed south-west, where Cordonias coast began. It seemed odd to Victoria that the plan for the trip was going from one extreme to the other, especially as she had learned they would be heading back inland after the coastal trip. Still, she had to admit the view was amazing on their way down south.

Her warm sweaters and coats forgotten, Victoria woke the morning of the Regatta to the smell of ocean air and a warm breeze rolling off the sea. The only slight downside to the pleasant surroundings was the return of Bertrand, who was nice enough, but was ramping his obsession with getting her into a good position for getting Liams hand in marriage. She had been quizzed through the finer points of Cordonian court and the expectations on her until her head spun. The good side of this was that she was going to bed late and falling into an exhausted sleep each night, with no room for nightmares. Liams kindness is Lythikos had reassured her as well, and the effects on her sleep was helping out a lot. Her cheerful outlook had mostly returned, and the closeness of the ocean was only helping that. Maxwell was on hand for light relief and she welcomed that, too.

That morning Victoria followed the Beaumonts to the marina, which was bedecked in flags that fluttered in the wind. Boats littered the water and relaxed folk were milling about. Victoria was dressed simply in a pair of navy linen shorts and a blue striped top. The only thing she had paid for that day was a pair of boat shoes; she had learned how to sail during a summer spent in New England and so she knew the importance of the right footwear on the deck of a boat. It helped that they matched her shorts nicely. Her final achievement was that she had bought some dye at a drugstore on their journey and had managed to cover her roots once again. As confidence boosts went, this was a big weight off her mind.

She suppressed a yawn as Bertrand droned on about the tradition of the Regatta and how she had to present herself to the press and how to show her relative closeness "but not too close" with the prince, when suddenly Liam was jogging towards her.

Victoria grinned as he bounded up to her, nodding to the Beaumonts. "Hello again, Lady Victoria."

"We'll leave you to it," Bertrand said graciously.

"Gotta get the boat ready for your race!" Maxwell added as they headed away.

"Fancy seeing you here," Victoria quipped to the prince, who laughed.

"It must be a strange coincidence that we keep finding each other." He joked.

"Fate obviously thinks we've got a good thing going on and wants to help us."

Liam leaned forward and dropped a kiss on her cheek. She smiled at the closeness; it had been several days since their hot tub experience. Liam seemed to have similar thoughts on his mind.

"How are you doing?" he asked, his gaze sweeping over her as if he could find the answer written on her skin.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Sleeping better, which helps no end. And the bruise on my back has started to fade." She added, rubbing at her lower back.

Liam's face exuded sympathy. "That did look like it hurt. I'm glad you are happier, though."

"Happier mostly for seeing you again." Victoria admitted. Liam smiled shyly.

They fell in step as they walked along the marina and Liam gave her an overview of the tradition of the boat races that day. How Cordonia cemented its reputation for generosity and neighbourly attitude. She'd heard this from Bertrand, but Liams retelling of the historical event was told with much more warmth and genuine pride in the country. It didn't hurt hearing it again like this.

"I feel very honoured to be participating," Victoria said truthfully. The backs of their hands brushed as they walked. It would have been so easy to take his hand. Easy, but foolish. Even so she peeked at Liam out of the corner of her eye and he was smiling softly at their contact. She felt her features move to match his. "But now, and be honest, are you enjoying yourself?"

"It's a beautiful day, the staff have been well-prepared, and we're ready to celebrate this fine sea-faring tradition." Liam said with a breezy tone of voice. "My father seems in particularly high spirits, but then he looks forward to this day every year."

"Uh-huh," Victoria said. "But what about you?"

Liam darted a look at her. She was appraising him with a shrewd eye. "I...well," he sighed. "This is my fathers day. He loves the Regatta so much that I've never been able to bring myself to confess that I hate sailing."

"Liam, you should tell him." Victoria said as they came to a stop. "Why do you hate sailing?"

Liam shifted. "It's not the best story."

Victoria crossed her arms and hiked her eyebrow. "This is another Drake and Liam getting into trouble story isn't it?"

Liam finally broke into a chuckle, shaking his head in amusement. "You know me too well. Yes, it is. Drake and I took a sloop out on our own when we were young teenagers. His dad had just died and we wanted to do something just us. The weather turned and the sea proved to be too much for us, capsizing our boat and throwing us into it. We had to swim back, pulling the boat the whole time so we didn't get in trouble."

"That must have been scary," Victoria said. "Good thing there were two of you for that."

"Even more significant; Drake saved my life that day." Liam said solemnly. Victorias eyes widened. "In truth it was only me who was knocked overboard. Drake jumped in after me. Didn't even hesitate. I owe him so much."

Victoria smiled. "It's so funny. The pair of you. Each of you seems to think the other is doing you a great service by being his friend. Maybe you guys should tell each other how much you care about that friendship, instead of me."

Liam looked at her, with a smile. "Maybe you're right."

"That said, please never stop telling me about you guys as troublemakers," she teased. "It's adorable."

A herald's trumpet sounded as Liam threw back his head and laughed. The King stepped up to the crowd and welcomed everyone. Victoria relished a moment when the eyes of the press were all turned towards the King and not her standing by the prince. Without taking her eyes off Constatine Victoria snuck her hand into Liams. She caught his small smile as he laced his fingers with hers. Victoria took a moment to glance at Liams face, as he watched his father with a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"...and I will be stepping down as your reigning monarch, and in a few weeks time, Prince Liam will be your new king."

Victoria snapped her head back around to look at the King, who was waving away questions and then back to Liam whose face was stoic, the hint of a smile fled from his mouth. He dropped her hand as she turned to him.

"Are you ok?" she murmured, satisfied that the noise of the assorted reporters would hide her words. Liam nodded to her, gesturing to follow him away from the docks. After putting some space between them and the announcement, Liam finally spoke. "I'm fine."

"Did you know he was planning that?"

Liam turned, his face pale. "No, but it's not a great surprise. I should have expected it...though he usually consults me on decisions regarding the crown." Victoria could see that this had shaken him and she automatically reached for him, catching herself in time as she spotted a few members of the press who had followed them and were almost upon them.

Liam looked over her head to the reporters. "We had better speak to them, if only for a few minutes or they'll never leave us alone."

Victoria summoned and smile and turned to them. "Ok, but I'm here if you want to talk." She promised quickly and quietly.

"Your Highness, a few moments of your time?"

 

*

 

Hana was resplendent in a pale bikini with a sundress over the top as she greeted the latecomers. Victoria smiled as they walked and congratulated Hana on her race win. If she had to lose to someone, she was glad to have lost to her friend.

"How much food do they bring to this thing?" Victoria asked as they walked over the sand. "Derby picnic level, or actual filling level?"

As if by magic Drake appeared beside them, dragging them towards the heaving tables of food, which certainly answered her question. It was a veritable feast and as they drew closer, the smell of familiar food reached Victorias nostrils.

"Oh my gosh, is that _barbeque_?" she breathed, her stomach rumbling loudly. "Are those sloppy joes?" She reached for a serving immediately as Drake explained what they were to a bewildered Hana and Maxwell. Victoria took a huge, messy bite, relishing the down to earth flavours on her tongue. "Oh wow, I missed this. But what's it doing at a fancy beach party for nobles?"

Drake looked over the food. "Liam thought you might appreciate a few home comforts. And well, as a half-American I had to agree."

"You are?" Victoria asked through another mouthful. She swallowed the ground beef and started again. "You are? Which half?"

Drake smirked. "On my moms side." The group moved over to sit in the sand with their food and chat as they ate, Hana and Maxwell learning as they went about how messy their food could be. Victoria chatted to Drake about his American side until the food was consumed. It was a very pleasant way to spend an hour, and when the food was gone Victoria realised with a start that she and Drake hadn't sniped at each other once.

Drake stood and stretched, peeling off his shirt and stripping down to a pair of trunks he'd been wearing under his jeans. Hana pulled off her sundress, giggling in anticipation of the water. Maxwell remained fully clothed, but threw some sunscreen to Victoria, citing Bertrands wrath as the reason she would have to wear it. Should she return with sunburn they would never hear the end of it.

Drake started for the water.

"Hey, Drake," Victoria called, running the sun cream over her arms. He turned. "You need some of this."

"Do I?"

"Um, yes." she insisted, squirting a blob onto her hand and dipping to slide it down her thigh. Drake stomped over, waiting until she was done and straightened up. He held out his palm and she deposited some cream onto it. He half-heartedly slapped it over his chest and turned. "That was terrible," Victoria chided. "Just wait two seconds." She rubbed the cream over her other leg as Drake hovered awkwardly nearby. Just before she stood up again she heard him mutter something under his breath. "You ok?"

"You're killing me Quinn." he grumbled.

"Don’t be so impatient. Sun safety is very important." She asserted. "Turn around." He obliged and flinched when she spritzed the cold cream straight onto his back. "Here, hold this," he took the bottle she passed to him, then she began to rub the cream into his skin, her fingers gliding over his back. "There, that wasn't so bad."

Drake turned, his brow arched in response, but he said nothing. "How about _your_ back?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm keeping this on anyway," she said with a tug on the kaftan. "I do need to do my neck though, please." She held out her hand for him to dollop some cream into it. Then she spread it over both hands and rubbed it around her neck, up to her hairline at the back and over her chest. Drake averted his gaze with a frustrated huff. "Do your face." Victoria said, taking the last of the cream and massaging it into the skin of her face.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Drake asked with a low murmur. Victoria frowned.

"What?"

"Never mind." Drake muttered, complying with her orders.

Victoria stepped passed him. As she did, he noticed the way her kaftan had slid down to her shoulder on right. "Hey, you missed a bit."

Without thinking he reached for her shoulder and pressed his creamy hand to her skin. His fingers slid beneath the fabric and skated over a noticeable bump on her skin, which felt like it was about the size of a ripe olive. Drake frowned, but Victoria had whirled around with the same walled face he had seen before. "You might want to get that checked out." He remarked casually.

"Yeah, maybe." Victoria said, her eyes cold.

Drake almost took a step back, so steely was her gaze. His hackles raised somewhat. "Felt like something under your skin." He said slowly, the gears in his brain working overtime. "Weird."

"None of your business," she hissed, and then she turned, reaching for Hana to run for the waves. Drake was left holding the sun cream bottle and thinking sour thoughts.

Victoria and Hana threw themselves into the water, playing and squealing in the chilly waves. Drake dropped the bottle onto Maxwell, who started having been reclining with a hat pulled over his eyes, and then he marched for the water.

"Hey, Quinn," Drake called. "You swimming or playing?"

Victoria turned and glowered at him. "Depends."

"See that buoy?" He said, gesturing to a brightly coloured marker between safe waters and the ocean beyond the lifeguards reach. "Want a race?"

Victoria looked out to sea. Hana clapped her hands together. "Ooh, yes I'll referee and find something for a prize."

Victoria turned back to Drake. "Sure. Hope you like losing."

Hana positioned herself between them as they stood in the hip deep water. "Ready....set....go!"

Drake took off in the lead, his strong arms making light work of the gentle waves, but Victoria was determined to beat him. She put on an extra burst of effort, trying to swim against the waves, fixating on the buoy bobbing up ahead. She drew up so they were neck and neck, but despite her best efforts, she was tiring after her late nights and it was Drake who reached the buoy first. He grabbed it, treading water and breathing hard after his efforts. She pulled up alongside him only moments after, but it was clear that he had won. Victoria clutched at the buoy, her lungs screaming. It had been further than she had expected.

"You lose, Quinn," he panted.

Victoria didn't have the breath to throw a barb his way. "Yeah, congrats."

Drake took advantage of the fact that she was busy getting her breath back to roam his eyes over her chest. He wasn't leering, rather he was looking for something. As she'd swum, the kaftan had moved, revealing more milky white skin over her collarbone. And there was a small burst of marks, tiny scars across her right arm between her neck and clavicle. He would bet at least one matched the trajectory of the bump on her back. "You ever been shot, Quinn?"

Victoria didn't even look at him. Her frozen expression answered for her. "Now where would a nice girl like you cross paths with a hail of bullets--I take it that's what that lump is? You really should have gotten that removed."

"Shut you mouth!" Victoria growled, suddenly, moving closer to him, her eyes blazing. "Just leave me alone."

"I'm just talking." Drake pressed. "I thought you were big on that."

She turned and pushed off from the buoy, making her way back to shore.

"Hey, wait," Drake called. She had still been sucking in great gulps of air; there was no way she was ready to swim back. He suddenly regretted swimming out this far, but it had been the only way he knew he could guarantee some privacy. She didn't react to his shout. "Damn," he cursed and swam after her.

Halfway to shore he could see she was getting tired. Guilt propelled his strokes and he swam up alongside her. "You're OK, you're nearly there." he offered.

She was focused on the beach, but she turned her head and snapped at him, taking a mouthful of water in the process, cutting off her stream of offensive names for him. He swam closer, and grabbed her arm, helping her stay above water. She tried to wrench away from him, but he held firm.

As soon as she could reach the sea bed, she pulled away from him, and coughing she stalked up the beach, away from where Hana and Maxwell were waiting. They turned to Drake after watching her head away. Drake shrugged. "Sore loser."

 

*

 

Liam dropped by Maxwell and Drake with a glass of lemonade in hand. He looked at the men and couldn't help but frown. "Why do you both look gloomy?"

Maxwell threw his hands in the air. "I have no idea. I guess Drake snarked at Victoria one too many times because she's not been by here in a while." He shot Drake an accusatory glance. Drake, who was pulling his t shirt over his wet skin grimaced back.

"What happened?" Liam asked. Drake sighed.

"I guess I touched a nerve." Drake said. "I wasn't snarking at her," he grumbled at Maxwell. He looked up at Liams concerned face and an unpleasant sensation rolled in his stomach. "Look, I upset her accidentally. Something about her back..." he trailed off, unsure how to describe the discovery he had made.

Liam nodded. "Ah, I see,"

Drakes head shot up. "Wait, you know?"

"I know some." Liam said. "It's a difficult subject for her."

"Well, I didn't know." Drake said, angrily shoving his leg into his jeans. "I was just about to go looking for her for you, don't worry."

"It's alright, Drake." Liam said. "You stay here and I'll go find her. Where did you say she went?"

Maxwell pointed to the vegetation by the edge of the beach. It was the perfect place to hide if someone was feeling vulnerable, Liam had to appreciate. He thanked them and smiled at Drake, before passing him the lemonade and following Victorias tracks.

Once he was under the canopy of the trees he could look around more easily. The warmth from the sun was still evident, but it was shaded here, and easier to search. He stopped to listen in case he could hear movement, but there was nothing. He glanced back to the beach. The nearest people were the men he had just left. He could see Hana speaking with Penelope by the food, but none were in earshot. He turned back to the almost jungle like plants and called Victorias name softly.

Within a few moments, she came into view, looking confused. "Liam?"

"There you are," he said happily, heading towards her. She stood and watched him approach, but didn't make a move. Liam came up before her and reached over to gather a handful of hair. It had been up when he'd seen her last, but he preferred it like this, tumbling around her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said, stepping into his arms. "Better now."

Liam held her tightly, enjoying the stillness and their closeness. "I was looking for you. I wanted to share somewhere with you, if you're up for it?"

"Oh?" She looked up, the ghost of a smile in her blue eyes.

"Yes, it's a place I don't tend to share with anyone." He went on softly. "It's called Forgotten Falls and it's very special to me. I'd love to show you if you don't mind a short hike?"

"I'll go anywhere with you, Liam." she said. He took her hand and lead her on the walk to the falls.

As they trekked, Liam recounted the legend of the falls.

"It's said that hundreds of years ago, there were two warring clans. These clans never saw eye to eye, but a boy and a girl from each met and fell truly and deeply in love. They were of course forbidden from being together, but lovers are tenacious and these two conspired to find time together, meeting at the place that would become the falls. They would talk and kiss and make plans to run away together. When the day finally came, the girl came to the cove at dawn as they had vowed and waited for her lover. She waited for hours, but he never showed up. It is said that he was captured by her clan and killed. But she could never bring herself to leave this spot. She knelt on the cliffs and wept and her tears, as often happens in stories, became the waterfall until that's all that remained of the girl, the boy and their love."

"That's a sad story." Victoria said as they crested a hill and they could see the waterfall. "Oh!"

Liam turned with a smile, glad that the falls seemed to have taken her breath away as he had hoped they would. "I know. Tell me, what would you have done in the girls place?"

Victoria turned to him, her eyes burning. "I would never have let him be taken in the first place. And anyone who had him would be sorry they had ever laid a hand on him."

A shiver ran down Liams spine, but he pulled her to him. "You know, I believe you. You are one of the fiercest people I've ever met, Victoria."

She grinned at this, and he was pleased to see that she seemed a little more herself again. "Do you want to know the second legend connected to the falls?" Victoria nodded eagerly, her hair swishing over her shoulders. "Rumour has it that two lovers who climb to the top and jump off together they receive the blessing of the lady of the waterfall. A blessing for a long and happy life together. Her gift to others to have what she could not have."

Victoria bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes. His breath caught. "Is this your way," she said, placing a hand on his chest, and lowering her voice, "of telling me that we should be lovers?"

Liam gulped. "I didn't...that's not..."

Then Victoria laughed. "I'm only teasing you." She stepped passed him and looked back over her shoulder. "So, you don't ever think about it?"

"I didn't say _that_." Liam retorted. "I am only human after all. What about you?" Two could play at this game, he decided, pulling his shirt off in one swift motion and accidentally on purpose flexing his muscles as he balled the shirt up. "How about you?"

Victorias eyes swept across his chest. "I...might have some thoughts."

Liam grinned, unbuckling his belt and kicking his trousers away. "How about it then? You are dressed for a dip in the water I see."

Victoria hesitated, then she took a deep breath and pulled the kaftan off. Liam waited, understanding the importance of this moment and not wanting to rush her or put her off. Victoria looked away from him and then she turned, slowly, gathering her black waves of hair to the right. Liam watched her turn without a sound. The bathing suit was cut in a low swoop from shoulder to shoulder. The skin on the left side of her back was a jagged mass of pink scarring. The skin puckered and stretched uncomfortably, sitting at odds against the smooth peach of the rest of her body. The shape of the scar was spiky, and it disappeared behind the lycra of the suit. Liam ran his eyes over it. It didn't change her beauty, as far as he was concerned. He walked up slowly behind her and reached out to touch her, his fingertips whispering over the angry flesh. He heard her breath catch and he leaned down to press his lips to this precious secret she was trusting him with.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured into her skin.

Victoria dropped her hair and spun, clutching his neck and kissing him deeply, importantly, as if she were imparting everything she wanted to say to him about it in her breath. Liam responded in kind, holding her reverently, like she might break if he let her go.

Then she pulled away, a sparkle back in her eyes. "Race you to the top." She made for the cliff edge to the sound of his laughter. Liam caught up with her and followed her, finding places to dig his toes into, and roots to haul himself up. As they reached the top, Liam tackled her, pinning her underneath him. She was smiling broadly. "I caught you."

"Yeah, but I still won the race." She said, lifting her head for another kiss. Liam gladly complied.

"Are you ready to jump?" he asked as he helped her to her feet. She peered over the edge of the falls. "Together?" Victoria flashed a wild grin and clasped his hand.

In one motion they leapt over the cliff edge and down into the dark pools cool water. The shock of the splash was exhilarating and Liam was overjoyed to see Victoria laughing as she surfaced. "That was..."

"Amazing!" She shook the water from her face. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_." Liam enthused. "Thank you for coming here with me. For getting to know me. For actually caring about me. Victoria, I've never had anyone like you in my life." He gazed at her. "It's impossible to be a fair judge when you're part of this... I find myself only wanting to be with you."

Victoria looked for a moment like she was about to swim over and kiss him again, but instead she laughed and splashed a torrent of water at him. It hit Liam square in the face. He chuckled. "Don't think just because you're a lady I won't fight back."

"Bring it on, Your Highness!" She retorted, ducking as he sent a splash her way. She held her own as they splashed each other back and forth, floundering in the pool before his hand darted out and clutched her wrist. Victoria stopped and beamed at him. Her hair was plastered across her forehead and her cheeks were pink with exertion. "At least you look like you're having fun."

"Of course, I am."

Liam pulled her closer, using his other hand to wipe her hair back off her face. "I love the sight of you smiling." he murmured. "I know this can't be easy on you."

"It's sweet of you to worry about me," she admitted. "I know..." she swallowed and looked up, her face more serious again. "...it means you care about me, too?" There was a question in her eyes, a vulnerability that Liam found utterly beguiling.

"I do care," he insisted, his gaze intent. "More than you know. Definitely more than I should. Victoria..."

She closed the gap between them with a kiss, and that was all the encouragement he needed. Liam momentarily lost himself in the arms of a beautiful woman, pushing them both to the edge of the pool and laying her back onto the sand, pressing his body down to hers, kissing her back hungrily, a moan escaping from his throat. He felt her gasp, and her leg rose, sliding against his hip. He moved his mouth down to her neck and she sighed his name. He knew in that moment he would have given anything to hear that again. _That_ was the way he wanted to hear his name from her lips. The aching, the wanting all folded into his name. It was intoxicating.

"Victoria," he said, rising his head up to rest against hers. His heart was pounding, his body was electric with desire. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be in this moment with her. Looking down at her he felt a barrage of sensations; an urge to protect her, to devote himself to her, to bury himself in her, to give her everything he had, to tell her...

"We haven't known each other very long, but every single moment spent with you is magical. I can't help but feel...Victoria, I think...I--"

A flurry of movement made them both jump, turning towards the sound of leaves as small flock of birds burst out of a nearby tree and flew, squawking into the sky, which was beginning to fade from the bright blue of the daylight hours. Liam suddenly felt awkward; the birds having broken the spell he had felt like he was under. He shook his head. What had he been thinking? He had been about to massively overstep his boundaries. He dropped a kiss on Victorias forehead and got up, helping her to her feet. "We had better get back before we're missed."

To her credit Victoria didn't complain as he dressed and helped her retrieve her kaftan. They walked back to the beach hand in hand, sharing smiles as they walked. Oh Liam, he thought, what are you going to do about this enchanting woman?

At the edge of the treeline, Liam stopped and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you for this afternoon and for trusting me with your scars."

The sky was truly dark and bedecked with stars by the time they walked onto the sand. They walked slowly, still holding hands, extending their time for as long as possible, until Liam heard his name called and he felt her fingers slip from his.

"Father!" Liam said with a start as he realised who had called him. The king made his way over to them with a cheery greeting.

"I feel like I owe you an explanation, Liam," King Constantine said. "Regarding my impending retirement from duties. Lady Victoria, would you excuse us? I need to talk to my son."

"Of course, Your Highness." Victoria curtsied quickly, then flashed Liam a final smile before heading to meet up with Maxwell again.

Liam watched her go, not noticing that his father was watching him in turn. "You like this one, don't you?"

Liam turned, glad the darkness could hide his blush. "I do, father. I do."

"And do you think she would be a good queen for Cordonia?" Constantine pressed gently.

"I believe so," Liam said easily. "I suppose there are still a few weeks to go before a decision needs to be made."

"Indeed." Constantine said thoughtfully. Then he snapped back to the task at hand. "Now, Liam. We have much to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from a Fleetwood Mac song. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this chapter, even if the first part feels a little rushed reading it back. I liked writing the suspicion Drake is starting to feel about Victoria, in light of his discovery and the romance of the Falls. I really enjoyed that bit in game.


	8. Shut Up And Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is withdrawn following his fathers announcement, but a birthday celebration is just the thing to bring everyone back together again.

Shut Up and Dance 

_This woman is my destiny_

 

Applewood Manor was a hive of activity. The place had an almost party-like atmosphere every day, in part because every noble Cordonia had to offer had made it their business to attend. The house and grounds were less grand than the palace, but filled with warmth and joy. Victoria found her spirits greatly lifted and she wasn't the only one. The King and Queen were beaming every time she saw them and the ladies were more friendly than usual, even Olivia. The activities were all centred around the crop of apples the staff were harvesting from the orchard and although Victoria was expected to take part in a ceremonial capacity, symbolically plucking just one apple from the trees, she found herself making time for herself in the orchard whenever she could. The staff quickly became used to seeing her and although at first they had been apprehensive about accepting her help, she made it clear she wouldn't stay away. There was something about picking the apples and filling a basket with the ruby red morsels that soothed her soul.

During the time at the manor she made strides with Penelope and Kiara, and although she wasn't sure either woman would call her a friend just yet, she found their company to be enjoyable, especially when Hana joined the small group. It was easier to spend time with those three than to try to win over Olivia or Madeleine, relationships which soured further by Victoria garnering Queen Reginas praise in public and being crowned the silly, but fun Apple Queen. Planting a baby tree in the orchard felt like a wonderful way to give back to a place that had given her such peace of mind, and it was an honour she would not soon forget.

Both the Beaumonts seemed cheered by being at Applewood, which was arguably nothing special for Maxwell, but was a lovely change of pace for Bertrand. Victoria found herself warming to him greatly over relaxed meals. Drake, thankfully, seemed to be making himself scarce, although in truth Victoria supposed she was the one doing so given her free time being concerned with apple picking. She knew she'd made a good impression on the staff when she was invited into the kitchens to learn to make a traditional Cordionian Ruby Pie, which was only mildly different from a regular apple pie, but Victoria appreciated the lessons even so.

Halfway through the week there was a trek on horseback out to a mountain village. Victoria, who had learned to ride Western style, was unused to how much less comfortable the tack was for English riding. She'd done her best to exude an air of coolness, but she'd been glad when the ride had reached their destination. Her aching muscles had prevented her from participating in much revelry in the village, but she had found a kindred spirit in Tariq, who had remembered her from the Bachelor party, and being a bit of a wallflower himself, had spent the evening at her side chatting away. He probably would have bored her to tears any other occasion--he seemed utterly lacking in adventurous spirit--but for that evening it had been a fine way to spend the time.

The only person who seemed not to be having a good time was Liam. Victoria had barely spoken two words to him during their time at the Manor. There were two more nights left before the court departed and Victoria knew she couldn't stay away any longer. She had watched him over the week when their paths had crossed and his eyes were always distant, his mind occupied even as he participated in conversations. She was determined to get to the bottom of that, and in truth she just wanted to be with him. Their time at the waterfall had felt significant, like a step towards something. Now she felt shut out and she had a sense that whatever conversation he and King Constantine had had was the cause.

Enlisting Maxwells help, Victoria was able to glean a sense of the princes’ schedule. With his and Bertrands blessing she was now making her way through a secluded and private garden that she almost definitely wasn't supposed to be in. The court had a day to themselves so she hoped she wouldn't be missed or caught in the wrong place in the wrong attire. She was wearing another of her favourite t-shirts, her trusty jeans and her boots; her version of casual amongst the expensive tailored slacks and skirts the other suitors wore to dress down.

Wending her way along a cobblestone path past trees filled with late blooming blossoms, she spied a gazebo in the distance. Standing under the shade, his back to her, his gaze on a koi pond below was Liam.

For a moment Victoria paused, watching him observe the fish. His face was angled down, his eyes cast in shadow, but his entire body seemed to indicate worry. She frowned automatically, concern clouding her sense. "Liam?" She called softly.

He turned slowly. "Victoria? What are you doing here?"

She stepped up under the gazebo with him. "Are you ok?"

Liam shook his head, but his features didn't shift from one of disquiet thoughts. "Yes, of course. Are you well?"

Victoria reached up and touched her fingers to the crinkled lines on his forehead. "Liam, you don't have to pretend with me. It’s just us here. Talk to me."

Liam finally met her gaze and Victoria felt as though she could feel the weight of his worry hit her; his eyes were so dark and troubled. Then as soon as the moment started it was over. He took on a more intense view. "Victoria can I ask you something? And be honest."

"Of course," Victoria nodded, though her heart hammered uncomfortably at his intensity.

"Do you think you could handle being queen?" He asked. His voice sounded like he was striving for neutrality, but there was an edge to it. "Really, truly?"

Victoria took a moment before answering. She could sense what a monumental question this was for him. "I do. I wasn't born here, I didn't grow up in court and I pick the wrong fork more times than Bertrand would like, but I believe I can deal with the pressures of being queen. As long as I'm making a positive difference to people’s lives I can cope with anything."

Liam searched her face as she spoke. "That's...good."

Victoria took shaky breath. She hadn't realised quite how important him knowing her feelings on being queen meant to her. She only hoped it was the right answer, but even as self-doubt pierced her mind, she felt content in her heart. She hadn't put into thoughts what being queen meant to her--Liam was what she wanted after all; the crown was a secondary part to her goal--but now that she had said it, she knew how much she believed it. If she became queen, she wanted to do her duty and she wanted to do it well by the people and serve them as best she could.

"Is that what's been on your mind recently?" Victoria asked, softly. Learning that he was to be king sooner than expected had to weigh on him and choosing a queen probably felt more real to him now.

"I suppose in part," Liam admitted. "There's more besides, but it's...not something I can talk about. I'm not at liberty to talk I mean, but...if I could I hope you know I would choose you to tell." He ran a hand over his forehead. "I would want to tell you."

"Liam..." Victoria reached for him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her embrace. To her relief he sank against her, allowing her to hold him and stroke his hair. He took a shuddering breath. His arms tightened around her.

When they pulled apart, his worry lines had faded, and his expression had brightened. "I am glad to see you." He said. "I know I haven't been paying you the attention you deserve."

Victoria shrugged. "You have to be fair."

"Mm, not right now I don't." He said, tucking a strand of black behind her ear. "Do you have time? Can I show you some of the garden?"

She nodded and he took her arm, leading her along the path and over a bridge where blossom petals were falling around them like pink snow. As they walked Liam spoke about the gardens at Applewood. He was surprised to hear that Victoria had been spending so much of her free time with the staff at the Manor, though he did seem very interested in trying her attempt at a classic Cordonian pie. Victoria promised that she would make him a sample if she ever got the chance and he laughed and told her he would hold her to that. During their stroll Liam found a complete blossom that had floated from the tree and landed on the bridge they were crossing over and he gave it to her, telling her how much the gentle flower suited her. Victoria slipped it behind her ear with a smile. She was pleased to see him relax during their time, so much so that the lines around his eyes eased.

As they came to the end of the garden Liam reached over and caught her hand, turning her around towards where he had stopped. "Victoria, thank you for taking this time to cheer me up." He said, caressing her hand with his thumb. "I don't know the last time anyone did that for me."

Victoria stepped closer. "You shouldn't have to leave yourself ‘til last." She said. "I know you want to be a good prince and a good king, which means putting everyone else first, but that doesn't mean your happiness isn't important, too."

Liam smiled, his eyes twinkling with warmth. " _You_ make me feel happy, Victoria."

"Good," she said, closing her eyes and leaning up towards him to kiss him. He responded sweetly and they shared a delicate kiss while the petals rained down around them, the noise of the small brook under their feet adding to the tranquil moment.

When they pulled apart, Liam seemed reluctant to let go of her hand. Victoria chuckled lightly. "I might need that back if you're heading off somewhere."

"I suppose." He still didn't make a move to release her.

"Where are you off to now?"

"I'm meeting Drake." Liam answered. "Which is an extra reason I should be grateful you cheered me up; it wouldn't do for me to be so downcast on his birthday. He has a hard-enough time celebrating as it is."

"Wait, what?" Victoria had been nodding along, until she suddenly realised what he was saying. "It's Drakes birthday?"

Liam groaned as he noticed his slip up. "Oh, damn! He hates people knowing that!"

"Why?"

"He's not much into birthdays." Liam explained with a shrug.

Victoria could understand that; she wasn't a huge fan of celebrating her own birthday either. Her dad had always made such a fuss over it, insisting on huge parties full of his friends and so even her oldest party memories were tainted with booze, drugs, fighting and worse.

Liam shook his head wryly at his slip up. "I'm the only one who knows what day it is. Well, and you now."

"What are you guys going to do for it?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know. He'd probably drink alone in his room if left to his own devices." Liam admitted. "I usually try and fail to get him to come out with me, but I've blocked out the evening for him regardless."

Victoria had an idea forming. She felt bad about how she'd been avoiding Drake lately and selfishly she was spotting an opportunity for more Liam time if she played this right. "Leave it with me," she said. "I have an idea."

 

*

 

They found Drake with Maxwell and Hana chatting by the edge of the garden. Victoria bounded up to all three of them with a gleeful smile. "Hey you guys," she beamed. "Do you know what day it is?" Drake blanched, but before anyone could guess she went on: "It's my birthday today."

Maxwells eyes lit up. "No way!"

"Happy birthday Victoria!" Hana added with a hug. Liam caught up with her and smiled, seeing her plan in action and gladly playing along.

"Liam tells me we all have a free night so I was wondering if you all felt like joining me for a bit of a shindig?" She said, her gaze drifting from one to the other until she landed on Drake. "I was thinking of finding a little slice of Americana: beer, whiskey, pool, some sort of delicious meat?"

Drakes dark eyes were inscrutable as he watched her, but she was watching him back and she caught a twitch in his brow as she spoke. Drake wasn't as mysterious as he seemed to think he was and Victoria felt smugly that she'd hit on an excursion that even he couldn't say no to. Maxwell was tapping away at his phone.

"Ooh, there's a Western themed bar not too far from here?" He suggested, looking up and holding the phone out.

"That looks perfect Maxwell," Victoria grinned. "Shall we?"

Drake stuffed his hands in his pockets with a glance to Liam. "Sure, why not?"

 

*

 

"The party has arrived!" Maxwell announced loudly as they stepped into the bar. Country music was blasting out of speakers and Victoria immediately spied a mechanical bull in the centre of the room with tables set all around and a bar along one wall. In terms of a themed bar, it was pulling out all the stops.

"What? Where?" Hana was asking him, peering all around. Victoria giggled as Drake explained that Maxwell was referring to them.

"What shall we do first?" Liam asked. "I'll buy the first round of drinks." Victoria threw him a wink.

"Keep your money," Victoria said. "Birthday drinks should always start out on the house."

Drake snorted. Victoria planted a hand on her hip as she stared him down. "Come with me, ye of little faith and I will show you." Drake made to turn away, but didn't fight when Victoria grabbed his arm and tugged him along with her.

There was a queue at the bar, so they stood back for a moment. Drake gave her a long look. "What?" She asked.

"Do you know?"

"Know what?" She asked innocently. His eyes just narrowed and then he groaned.

"You know." He slapped a hand over his face. "Aw hell, he told you."

Victoria couldn't help but laugh at how aghast Drake looked. "He didn't mean to." She explained. "And no-one else has to know if you really don't want them to." Drake dropped his hand. "What?"

"What made you choose this place?" he wanted to know.

"I figured beer and burgers would probably be more your scene than anywhere else." she said with a shrug. "And I guess I really did feel like getting back to my roots a bit. Well, almost, I didn't grow up on a ranch after all!"

Drake chuckled, but then turned serious as the bartender nodded to them that he would serve them next. "Look, about what happened on the beach..."

Victoria whirled on him, her smile fixed and dangerous. "No, no. We don't need to talk about it. Do you understand?"

Drake sighed and shrugged. "Sure."

"Ok, good!" Victoria smiled too brightly again. "I think we can let him know what day it is, right? For your free drinks."

Drake rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. See how well that works out. Women get free drinks, not men."

Victoria threw him a face that said 'want a bet' and turned to the bartender. "Hey man, it's my grumpy friends birthday. Could you start our night off with a free round to get him in the mood?"

The bartender thought it over as Victoria flashed him a brilliant smile, then he nodded. "Fantastic, thanks so much!"

As they walked to rejoin their friends carrying a tray of rainbow shots, Drake shook his head. "I can't believe that worked."

Victoria laughed. "You should never have doubted me."

Then Drake snapped his fingers. "Of course! It's because _you_ asked, and he would never say no to a hot girl. That's it; I could never have pulled that off."

Victoria turned and looked at Drake over her shoulder, her hair spilling down her back. "You definitely just called me hot."

"I didn't! I just.... I mean from his perspective..."

Victoria just laughed in the face of his back-tracking and set the drinks down. "All right you guys, it's time to drink!"

"Oh goodness, they're so pretty!" Hana remarked, her eyes round with wonder.

"Ooh nice!" Maxwell enthused grabbing his green drink from the middle of the spectrum. Liam just raised a brow as he raised his glass. Drake sat down and stared at Victoria.

"Quinn, do you really expect us to drink that?"

Victoria sat down and nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving his. "Unless you're scared," she taunted.

Drake rolled his eyes. "I’m not afraid of drinking anything. Even a shot so unnaturally bright that I can only assume that it’s loaded with sugar and no actual alcohol at all.”

Victoria nudged the red drink towards him. "Come on, it's my birthday."

Drake tried to look mad, but he couldn't hold back his laughter. He raised his glass.

"One...two...three!" Victoria announced, then they all knocked back their shots. She slammed her glass down onto the table with a cough. "Disgusting!" She laughed. “Alright, next round has got to be beer.” Drake cracked a grin.

The music changed to a remixed country and western song and Maxwell immediately sprang up. "Come on you guys! It's time to dance!"

"How?" Hana asked. "I don't think you can waltz to this..."

"That's what makes it fun!" Maxwell enthused dragging her with him.

Victoria stood and bowed to the men at the table once Hana and Maxwell were out of earshot. "Who's going to join me? The prince or the birthday boy?" She flicked her gaze between them. "Or both?"

Liam grinned, but nodded to Drake. "It is your birthday."

Drake sighed heavily and got to his feet. "Do I have to?"

Victoria just clasped his hand and marched him onto the floor, noting that Liam was getting up, too. Drake stomped after her as she led him into the midst of the dancers. She turned and started feeling the beat, moving in time and swaying before Drake. He didn't move. "Hey, come on. Dance with me." Victoria danced closer to him, placing her hands on his waist. Drake swallowed.

"I'm not much of a dancer." He said simply.

"If I can pick up a waltz during the dance," Victoria just retorted. "You can sway a little bit with me." To her delight he did start to move, matching her movements without much difficulty. She grinned. "See! You're a great dancer!"

"How are you such a pain in my ass?" Drake murmured, just loud enough to hear over the thumping music.

Victoria laughed. "You're just lucky I guess."

They danced without speaking for a while. Victoria watched as Liam danced near Hana and Maxwell, who was demonstrating some remarkable break-dancing skills. "So why do you hate your birthday?"

Drake sighed. "Don't tell Liam, OK?" She nodded, immediately interested on the information he was about to impart. "Growing up being the best friend of a prince was never easy, but it was hard on my birthdays. For my parents, you know? They got one-upped every year: they bought me a toy T-Rex? Liams parents got the entire palace staff to dress as dinosaurs for his birthday. My parents got me a car shaped cake? His parents got him a car size cake."

Victoria regarded him seriously. "That must have been hard."

"Yeah." Drake nodded. "I didn't care, but they did. They didn't have the money or the means to match his parties, even though I never cared about that stuff. So, in the end the only way to get them to stop torturing themselves about my birthday was to stop caring."

"Drake..."

"I was about nine I guess when I said enough was enough. We would spend the day just us, mom, dad, me, Savannah. And we'd hang out. It was so much easier for them and they loved it."

"That was really thoughtful of you," Victoria remarked.

"Yeah I know. I'm a soft and squishy marshmallow." Drake joked gruffly, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. "Don't tell anyone. Especially Liam. He would hate to know that he was the reason..."

Victoria nodded, frowning. "OK. Hey, Drake? I'm really sorry if I pushed you into something you didn't want. Or got in the way of a tradition."

Drake shook his head quickly. "No, Quinn, you didn't. I'm having fun." He smiled and she matched his expression, surprised at how glad that was making her. She'd been mostly thinking of herself when she forced a night out upon him, but the fact that he was enjoying himself was actually giving her a warm feeling of satisfaction. "Honestly, this is more like the fun birthdays I used to have with my family than I've had in years."

"So, you're saying I'm just like family now?" Victoria asked with a teasingly grin.

Drake didn't answer right away. He looked down at her as they danced for a long moment, then looked down. "...not exactly. But maybe..." he looked up at the ceiling as if he were struggling to summon the words. "I guess if you're going to do nice things for me, then... we might be friends." He finished reluctantly.

"Ha!" Victoria said, triumphantly. "I knew it!"

The song came to an end and Drake stepped away. "Anyway, you go dance with Liam. I'm going to get a beer."

Liam was happy to have her back in his arms; Victoria danced her way over to him and snaked her hands behind his neck. His smiled turned wolfish as she tugged his face towards her and kissed him long and deep on the dancefloor.

"Hello again," he said, huskily.

Victoria didn't reply save to press her lips back to his. They danced and kissed and for a little while Victoria felt the barriers between them melt away. They were Liam and Victoria and they were two regular people out for their friends birthday, exploring their connection and feeling their feelings right out there on the surface instead of deep down below layers of decorum. This was much more what Victoria was used to, and yet this felt brand new. She had never felt this way about anyone before. She decided in that moment to stop dwelling on it, instead opting for simply enjoying their little space out of time.

When they returned to the table Drake had wrangled the other two and brought everyone a beer and a whiskey chaser. Victoria sat down and immediately gulped down her whiskey. It didn't do anything to satisfy the thirst she'd worked up dancing, but it felt good even so. Drake laughed as he watched her and she grinned back. She was glad to see him put her scars out of his mind, or at least pretend do. She could do denial, but only if both of them took part.

Liam nodded towards Victorias t-shirt. "I've been meaning to ask what the story is behind the threat?"

Victoria looked down. It was a simple shirt, but it was special to her. It was red and picked out in black was a silhouette of a sword and the words **"Good night, sleep well. I'll most likely kill you in the morning."** Victoria looked back at Liam and smiled. "You don't know classic films from the 80s? Did pop culture not make it into the castle?"

Drake laughed. Maxwell frowned and gestured to the shirt. "I feel like I should get that reference. What is it?" Victoria looked expectantly at Hana.

"Help me Hana Lee, you're my only hope."

"Oh! I know _that_ one!" Maxwell cried, but Hana just looked doubly confused. Victoria's jaw dropped.

"Really?" She asked askance. "This is a cult classic, you guys."

Liam looked equal parts amused and apologetic. Victoria pouted a little and too a deflated sip of her beer, but then Drake spoke up with a sigh.

"Fezzik, are there rocks ahead?" Every pair of eyes at the table trained on him. Victoria couldn't help but let out a tiny cry of delight.

"If there are," she said pointing at Drake. "We'll all be dead!"

"What?" Maxwell said bluntly. Drake smirked and his eyes glinted at Victoria.

"You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you."

Victoria didn't miss a beat. "You seem a decent fellow. I hate to die."

Maxwell looked from one to the other. "What …is …happening?"

Now Victoria focused all of her attention on Drake across the table. "Hello." She said. "My name is..." He joined in and together they recited, with Victoria getting louder as the thrill grew. "Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die!"

Liam started to laugh. "I have no idea what this is but it's very amusing."

Victoria turned to him. "Dude, it's one of the _greatest_ films of all time."

Drake nodded. "Savannah and I used to watch it over and over. She spent a whole summer only answering to Buttercup."

"Savannah sounds awesome," Victoria decided. As far as she was concerned anyone who could quote The Princess Bride was worth knowing. "My English teacher gave me the book and after reading that I got the VHS tape and watched it a lot."

"You guys should watch it." Drake said leaning back and downing his drink. "Have a movie night at the palace."

Victoria shrugged. "I might have brought the book with me to Cordonia. You can all borrow it if you like. I'm sure you'll all fall in love with it."

"Twu wuv?" Drake said placing his bottle back down. Victoria sniggered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from Shut Up And Dance by Walk The Moon. 
> 
> Lot's of Princess Bride references at the end, so thank you to William Goldman for the book and the film! Victoria is right, it IS a cult classic. I've given her a lot of pop culture favourites that come directly from me and in my mind she was born the same year as I was (hence watching The Princess Bride on a VHS tape), but I've also made her quite a bit younger than me so I guess I'm setting this story a few years ago. Timey-wimey, Jeremy Bearimy and all that.


	9. Trouble Is A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: as per the story line of the game, this is a chapter that deals with sexual assault.

Trouble is a Friend 

_I won't let him win, but I'm a sucker for his charm_

 

"It's our last day at Applewood Manor and the agenda for today is the annual country jamboree." Bertrand said after breakfast as Maxwell and Victoria trailed along behind him. Maxwell was nodding along with everything his brother was saying, whereas Victoria was hiding yawns. She knew she should have gone straight to bed last night after getting home from the bar, but Hana had made hot chocolate and the ladies had enjoyed some chatter outside under the stars, surrounded by sweet and fragrant night air. She was paying for it this morning, but she was determined to enjoy the jamboree, once Bertrand deigned to release her. "Right," he was saying, clapping his hands together. "First order of business is making Victoria as presentable as possible."

"I happen to think I'm naturally presentable." Victoria remarked with a grin. Bertrand turned and raised one eyebrow very slowly. She tugged at the hem of her fraying shirt. "Ok, ok, so I could do worse today than a pretty dress."

"And maybe a brush through your hair?" Bertrand went on, though not unkindly as he listed her faults as he perceived them. "Perhaps a dab of make up if you're feeling like going all out."

"Damn, Bertrand." Victoria muttered. "Savage AF."

"I'm not even going to ask." He replied, moving them on again. They stopped at her bedroom. "Maxwell, you know the sorts of outfits that do well around here. Help her out, will you? I must go and see Tariq about that thing." Victoria waved him off, but he had already forgotten them as he headed away speaking to himself.

"He seems more Bertrand-y than normal," Victoria said as she pushed the door into her room. "Should we be worried?"

"Nah," Maxwell said flopping onto her bed. "He's just busy. Now, show me what you've got."

After observing and dismissing three outfits, Maxwells eyes lit up on a dress that she dug out from the bottom of her bag. It was a pretty simple summer dress, with thin straps and a square neckline. It was white and embroidered with flowers and when she paired it with a pair of brown boots and a brown belt cinching her at the waist She slipped short pink cardigan that matched the flowers on the dress over the top. Maxwell declared her to be perfect.

To comply with Bertrands advice she did brush her hair, but shook it out and left it loose, tumbling around her shoulders and then swept a dash of pink across her lids and then a swipe of pink over her lips.

On their way down to the grounds they passed by Hana, who also seemed unable to see Victoria when she nodded to her. Victoria was prepared to chalk that up to her being involved in a phone call until she caught the tone of voice Hana was using. She was speaking Mandarin, though it was interspersed with English here and there. Victoria had known people back in New York who would do the same if they were feeling passionate or angry and she couldn't help herself but to hang back. She caught a few choice phrases and gathered that Hana was deflecting a conversation with a parent about her chances with the prince. A pang of guilt hit her; it was one thing to enjoy her closeness with him and blithely ignore the other women vying for his hand, but this was Hana, the only one of the ladies she would consider a friend. Victoria told Maxwell to go on ahead and went to get Hanas attention.

"Oh, Victoria!" Hana started, moving the phone away from her face briefly. "I'm just talking with my mother. Hmm?" she brought the phone back to her ear and spoke in English now. "No mother, I'm just greeting Victoria. Yes, the one from New York." There was a pause. Victoria could hear the voice coming through the phone, though it was more the tone she could glean than the words. It didn’t sound great. Hana continued to look pained as she listened. "No, I'm doing fine here. I've become friends with Li--with the prince...no, no, I suppose I'm not here to make friends."

"Hana, it's not always about Liam," Victoria interjected. "Tell your mom how many friends you've made."

Hana pulled the phone as far away from her face as possible and whispered frantically. "I know, but she won't listen to that. They sent me here to marry a prince, not befriend ladies." Bringing the phone back to her ear she caught the tail end of what her mother had been saying and she shut her eyes with a wince. "Yes I know you love me. I know you want what's best for me."

Victoria felt anger ignite within her. Hana looked so miserable as she tried to placate her mother. It seemed so unfair to Victoria that anyone should make Hana feel like that, least of all her parents. "Tell her what's best for you!" She burst out. "Don't let her boss you around. You are amazing and you're doing great here."

Hana's deep brown eyes met Victorias and she hesitated. Victoria reached out and clasped her friends hand. "You can do it."

She could clearly see the moment Hana found her resolve and she almost cheered. Hana took a deep breath and then spoke over her mothers rapid barrage. "Mother, there's more to life than fulfilling your every wish. I've done everything you've ever told me to do and it's not made me happy. In fact it's made me quite unhappy. It's not that I don't appreciate what you've done, but I need to find my own sense of purpose and I need time to figure that out for me.  Zàijiàn māmā."

And with that she disconnected the call. Victoria grinned and pulled her into a big hug. "Hana! You stood up to her! That's great; I'm so proud of you."

Hana smiled shyly. "Yeah, I'm proud of me, too." Then her face dropped. "Oh my, she's going to be furious."

Victoria shrugged. "Eh, she's in Shanghai. Let her be annoyed. You weren't being unreasonable. I'm sure with some time she'll realise that, too."

Hana nodded. "I guess so. Thank you Victoria. You didn't need to step in like that, but you really helped me find my voice back there."

"Of course," Victoria said. "You're my best friend here."

Hana beamed at her. "And you are mine." They linked arms and after Hana switched her phone off, they headed outside to meet Maxwell.

He lead them onto the grounds, which were filled with fun games and activities, along with food stalls and there was a band playing some gentle music. It all looked so bright and full of possibilities and Victoria couldn't help but grin like a Cheshire cat when Liam found them after only a few moments outside.

Maxwell, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a ten year old, zeroed in on an archery range and the others were happy to follow him over there. Victoria had been to a few Renaissance fairs in her time and before that had learned how to shoot targets with her dads gun, so she was ready to show off her skills. Maxwell almost immediately wounded himself by trying to hold the bow up to his face before releasing an arrow, not realising it would scratch him. He winced and clapped a hand to his face after loosing his arrow, which went wide. Hana cast a look over Liam and Victoria and told them to carry on and that she would patch him up.

"Aw, I was hoping to show off to everyone." Victoria grumbled. Liam grinned.

"Confident are we?" He asked, a glint of an idea in his eye. "Fancy a wager? Though I warn you I did grow up shooting arrows so it might not be entirely fair."

Victoria laughed. "Well, I can't say no now. Someones got to knock you off your perch, there, mister!"

Liam gathered what they would need and they agreed on the rules. The targets were simple enough, a circle with three different coloured rings depending on how close to the centre they were. Liam declared that the white ring was worth 5 points, the blue 10 and the smallest centre ring, the red, was worth 20. They each took three arrows and selected targets side by side.

"Ready to lose, Your Highness." Victoria goaded as she picked up her first arrow. Liam winked.

"Are you, my lady?" He responded tartly.

Victoria laughed, but then shut him out, concentrating on her target. She wanted to hit the red only; nothing else would be good enough. Her competitive streak meant that anything less would not be an option. For the first time in a long time she let her fathers voice into her head. As she notched the first arrow she heard him so clearly it was as if he was standing beside her, like when she was a girl. Shooting practise was one of the only times they spent just the two of them and truthfully it was the only time she looked back on fondly. It had been hard at first; it was one thing to never get any praise when she was bad at aiming, but even after she got really good it took her a while to realise he would never speak of her with pride. Even so, this time was still better than every other moment spent with him. Victoria exhaled and let her arrow fly.

Thwack! It landed neatly in the red, only just off the centre. Liam looked over at he, having shot his first into the blue.

"Not bad," he remarked. Victoria was too in the zone to respond and she lined up the next shot.

Thwack! The second arrow nestled to the side of the first, still in the red, but only just. Her dad's voice rose up in her head, drowning out whatever Liam was saying and she flinched, before grabbing the last arrow. She just had to get this one on the bulls eye and she could shut him out again and pretend like she didn't remember Jimmy's voice or his constant disapproval of her. She narrowed her eyes and centred herself, holding the arrow taught. With a breath she loosed the arrow and it flew towards it's mates, landing squarely in the dead centre of the target.

Victoria turned to Liam and it was as if the lights came back on in the world. No longer could she only see the red of the target, no more could she hear Jimmys voice, or feel his breath in her ear has he berated her, heavy with the smell of bourbon and cigars. She was back in Cordonia and Liam was openly staring.

"That was incredible." He said with a smile. "I clearly didn't know what I was doing when I challenged you."

Victoria bobbed a curtsy. "Seems like you don't have the best luck with bets, Prince Liam."

He laughed, remembering the last bet at the derby. "True enough, but ouch. You wound me. Still, I know when to concede to my betters. You are the clear winner, Lady Victoria."

Victoria held out a hand. "My prize please."

"Alas, I have nothing to give you for your winnings." Liam smiled.

Victoria just shrugged happily. "I suppose you'll have to do then. I've always wanted my very own prince."

Liam's shoulders shook as he laughed. "Very well. I'm all yours."

Victoria stepped a tiny bit closer. "Hmm, whatever shall I do with this prince I've won?"

Liams eyes darkened as he looked down at her. "Kind things, I hope?"

Victoria looked up from underneath her lashes. "You'll have to magic up some of that alone time we always seem to be lacking."

Liam looked at her like she was a most delectable morsel. "Let's see. Did you know there is a hedge maze behind the manor? Secluded. Quiet. Away from prying eyes..."

Victoria giggled. "Wow, _another_ maze?"

Liam nodded. "Well, my family seem to really enjoy them. I know I had fun the last time we were in the maze back at the palace."

"We did," Victoria said with a slow smile. Liam's gaze was hot on her skin. "Your Highness, I would so love to see the hedge maze if you wouldn't mind escorting me?"

Liam only hesitated for a moment, which she felt was a big improvement on his character. "Come on then."

The maze at Applewood was similar to the one back at the palace, but where that one had been manicured to within an inch of it's life, the one here was somehow looser. The hedges were thick with flowers growing on tangled vines that wove through the thick shrubbery. There were more trees in this one and they also trailed their leaves like locks of hair. The whole thing seemed more relaxed and somehow desperately romantic. At the centre hung a swing dangling down on thick rope from a set of arches. The air was thick with honeysuckle smell and the sound of bees making the best of the nectar on offer. Victoria could hear birds calling to each other and the sound of the band was very faintly audible over the rows of hedges. It felt like they were in a pocket of Applewood out of time.

"Oh Liam, this is gorgeous." Victoria said as she watched a pair of white butterflies spin through the air together. Liams hand found her waist and she turned to peer at him.

" _You're_ gorgeous," he said, then he sighed contentedly. "It's so much nicer to be here now with you. I can't explain it, but somehow when I'm alone with you I feel so much better. So much more myself." He suddenly picked her up and spun her around in a circle while she laughed. "My best self, perhaps."

Victoria landed and looked at him with a searching expression. "You seem so happy today."

Liam wrapped his arms around her, bundling her into an embrace. When he spoke it was into her neck, burying his face in her hair. "I'm always happy when I'm with you, Victoria."

"Me, too." Victoria admitted, reaching for his face and cupping it in her hands. She leaned towards him and kissed him tenderly. When they pulled back and he rested his forehead on hers, which had quickly become her second favourite thing to do after kissing him, she smiled as he stroked her cheek. "So... what does a person or two do in a hedge maze like this one?"

"I don't know about you, but I envisioned us taking a stroll, losing ourselves and never finding our way out." Liam joked. Victoria laughed.

"I see, you want to spend eternity with me?" She asked, locking eyes with his. "You only have to ask and I'm there."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, eternity doesn't seem so long if I've got you for company."

Liam kissed her, his hands snaking up to her hair. It was a different sort of kiss from before and Victoria's head spun from his capricious kisses. Still she responded in kind, her fingers brushed the hair at the nape of his neck until he shivered.

"I've been thinking about the future." Liam said when his lips left hers. "About Cordonia and after the coronation. I keep imagining what sort of queen you would be if we wed."

Victoria felt her mouth go suddenly dry. "Oh?" she asked in a strangled voice. "What sort of queen..."

"Mm-hmm," Liam said, kissing her on the top of her head. "You've been on my mind even more than usual lately."

Victoria let out a sort of choked laugh. "Well this is different. You don't usually talk so freely about the future."

"Today I want to." Liam said, pulling her into his arms where she felt so at home now. "Here with you now, I want to let my mind run free."

"And think about me as queen?" She asked, nuzzling her head into his chest. A thought struck her and she grimaced slightly. "You know it's just occurred to me that I would become Queen Victoria." Her mind raced to images of the British queen, with her dark clothes and sour expression.

Liam smiled into her hair. "I've already thought about that."

"I don't know if I want to follow in the footsteps of such a grumpy looking queen." Victoria said seriously.

"Don't knock Queen Victoria," he said. "She was the second longest ruling monarch of England until their current queen overtook her. And by all accounts she wasn't grumpy, it was just the way we envision her. Besides, she lost her husband after a relative short marriage given how long she lived and reportedly never got over him."

"That is sad." Victoria said, looking up at Liam. "I guess the lesson there is that we have to take our chances when we get them and enjoy them while they last."

"I couldn't agree more." Liam smiled.

For a short while they stood quietly, still enveloped in each other’s arms. Then Victoria looked up again. Liam was already looking down at her. "Hey Liam."

"Hey, Victoria."

She glanced to the swing. "Will you push me on the swing?"

Liam grinned and they detached from each other, heading to the gently swaying swing. Victoria sat down as neatly as possible and Liam began to push her softly. As she swung blissfully back and forth, Liam started talking. "I love it here. The country manor holds such a special place in my heart."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"It was always so much more laid back here." Liam explained. "The palace, for all it's security, was still much more open to the public by way of the press, but here we only allow the press around for certain events. You might have noticed their absence since the apple planting? As a child that was very special. Leo and I could wear plain clothes and run a little more wildly. We could just be normal children for a spell."

"That sounds very much like you didn't really get a childhood." Victoria observed.

"Maybe not, not outside of here at any rate." Liam agreed softly. "Our days were filled with lessons in how to behave and to not fidget at royal functions no matter how tedious. We learned to impress ambassadors and properly greet other royals. This place...this was our refuge." He fell silent, looking up at the trees and listening to the trilling of the birds. "We never wanted to leave."

"I can see why." Victoria said. She couldn't help but feel sorry thinking of little Liam and his brother only getting to relax here. Of course, she knew about the rigidity of parental expectations and how it felt to always be tense except for certain respites.

As if he could hear her thoughts Liam asked: "What were you like as a child?"

"Oh me?" Victoria sighed thoughtfully. He didn't need to hear the hard parts, not really. She tried to focus on the good. "I was quiet at home, but I found my voice in other places. I spent a lot of time reading." She cast her mind back to the library at school where her favourite teacher had introduced her to her favourite books. "I played a lot of soccer." That had almost been her ticket away from home. If she could have kept it up she knew she would have impressed college scouts like so many of her older teammates had done. If she hadn't had to leave home at sixteen. "But I didn't have many friends." Her peers knew enough about her family to stay away. Her infamous father had seen to that. Not to mention her adventurous streak and devil-may-care regard for rules as s child and a teenager. "I got into a lot of trouble."

Liam chuckled behind her. "You certainly haven't developed any new appreciation for rules now." Victoria felt the swing slow and then his arms were around her from behind. She leaned back into him. "It's what I like best about you."

"Is that all?"

"Oh no, there's a long list." Liam said chuckling.

Victoria twisted and peered up at him. "You seem so happy today. And it's so strange to hear you talk about us in the future. You're normally more guarded than that. You know, in case...well, in case it's not me after all."

"I know. And I still can't speak too freely until I have the approval of the court, which won't be for a few days at least, but..."

Victoria pushed off from the swing and came to stand before him, knowing and not caring how full of hope her face was at that moment. "But?"

"I can't wait for the coronation," Liam said, his eyes boring into hers with longing and joy. As far as reveaing statements went, it did enough to fill Victoria with relief and expectation. He looked so happy and he’d been so intimate with her in this maze, much more so than ever. It seemed favourable.

Victoria surprised herself with a shy smile and a rosy blush. "Me, too."

Eventually they were forced to return to the games. They hadn't eaten lunch because they had been exploring the maze, but the food stalls were offering samples, so after rejoining Hana and Maxwell--who was sporting an unnecessary eye patch that Hana claimed he had applied himself after she had declared him to be just fine--Victoria had her fill of small snacks. There were jam and preserve stalls, honey, rolls of freshly baked bread, cakes and biscuits, and even some more savoury meats. Mostly there were apples. Apples reduced into sauce, apples baked into pies, apples dipped into caramel, apples cooked into thin crisps, apples simmered into spiced cider. Victoria, having made inroads of familiarity with the staff from the orchard was inundated with food even from stalls that weren't offering samples. Maxwell hung on her elbow, eager to learn of her magical food gathering powers. Victoria laughed more than she had ever laughed, a great sense of ease settled into her being. Liams good mood had been infectious and the hope that coursed through her body was intoxicating.

The afternoon drew on and evening set in, with the games being packed away as the court moved to a new section of garden. This part had long tables set underneath lights strung from tree to tree. There were flowers on the table and flowers growing around the seating area. Everything still felt so magical that Victoria couldn't bring herself to mind that Liam had to sit elsewhere for dinner. She was sat between Maxwell and Hana, which was always a fun place to sit. She found herself missing Drake however as she hadn't seen him all day and he didn't show up for dinner. Before she could dwell on this she picked up on a conversation happening up the table between Madeleine, Kiara and Penelope.

Kiara was congratulating Madeleine on making some good connections with the king and queen that day.

"They respect my opinions," Madeleine said pompously. "I believe we have a lot in common. I do hope I'll have the support of the ladies at court if I am the chosen suitor."

Victoria glanced at Hana, who was also listening, and pulled a face mimicking the simpering tones from Madeleine. Then she heard Penelope speak up.

"If I'm honest though...I believe Lady Victoria may be chosen, and I do believe she will make a wonderful queen."

Victorias jaw dropped, but Hana gave her an encouraging smile as Kiara chimed in.

"It's all up to the prince, isn't it? And I believe he favours lady Victoria."

"Well, I suppose you are both entitled to your opinions," Madeleine snapped. "Do excuse me." She pushed away from the table and headed off. Victoria and Hana dissolved into giggles as Maxwell and Bertrand looked on, bemused.

As the night wore on Victoria found herself chatting more and more with Kiara and Penelope. She didn't want to tell them she'd heard them, but she decided it didn't hurt to capitalise on what they had said. She listened as Penelope talked about her poodles and happily nodded along as Kiara spoke of the importance of a Food and Art festival that was popular back in her region of the country. When they ran out of steam, Victoria bid them a good evening and headed away hoping to see if she could find Drake anywhere. Instead she almost collided with Tariq.

"Oh gosh, sorry Tariq," she smiled as he stepped back respectfully.

"Not to worry." He said easily. "Really, Lady Victoria, it is always a pleasure to see you."

"Thanks Tariq," Victoria replied. "How have you been? Did you enjoy the jamboree?"

"I've been as splendid as you look, my lady." He said smoothly. Victoria thought for a moment that she'd misheard him.

"I'm--sorry? Where did that come from?" She asked, confused.

"From the deepest recess of my being." Tarig enthused. Victoria looked over his shoulder as if she might see someone laughing. She was getting the strange idea that she was being pranked. "This event can hardly bear a star as bright as yours."

"Um, thanks?"

"It fills me with such joy to hear you say that!" Tariq gushed. Now she was sure she was being pranked. She kept her eyes sharp as Tariq went on about the qualities that apparently made her so thrilling to be around. She nodded along as she looked. Suddenly she caught sight of Drake.

"Tariq, that's lovely thank you," she said, cutting him off having not heard a word he said. She smiled and touched his arm. "Do excuse me."

"Of course. Until later then!"

“Sure.” Victoria threw over her shoulder absently, and headed past him following the direction she had spied Drake in but he had vanished. She frowned as she looked about. Maxwell came up behind her.

"Hey little butterfly, how are you doing?"

"Butterfly?" Victoria asked.

"You know. Social butterfly." Maxwell explained. "You're a big hit today. Everybody wants a piece of you."

"Hmm, not everyone." She muttered, thinking of Drake.

Liam stood and tapped on a glass, and a hush fell over the crowd. Victoria turned to look at him where he stood beside his father and step mother. He began by thanking the staff for a splendid time, and moved on to speaking about how he was preparing to step up to the role of king in less than a week, which gave Victoria a strange swooping feeling in her belly. It was part nerves, and a new part: hope. She smiled up at him as he spoke. "As per tradition our last event of the season will be hosted by the illustrious Beaumonts!"

"Whoooo!" Maxwell cried. Victoria whirled on him.

"Wait, does he mean us?"

Maxwell looked at her with big, delighted eyes. "Aw, you said us. Yes, he means us. You know what that means?" Victoria shook her head. "Home. Turf. Advantage."

The grin unfurled across her face as Maxwell let out another cheer to his forthcoming party.

When the dinner finally came to an end Victoria was glad. She was tired from a long day in the late August sun and full of delicious food. Not to mention that she was eager to hurry this social season along now that she had more confidence that Liam might actually pick her. She was excited about the party at the Beaumonts manor and thrilled to finally see it. She let herself into her room and absentmindedly started pulling off her boots, kicking them aside. She slipped off her belt and tossed it onto a chair. She was surprised to find herself humming, like an honest to goodness Disney princess. She felt like she might be lighting up her room with the joy radiating off her.  The moon was high and pouring a soft glow into her room. Sighing with contentment, she tugged her dress off and it joined the belt on the chair. She had left her old shirt and pants on the bed that morning, but they had clearly been tidied away by the maids. She knew she shouldn't feel irritated by this but as Victoria stood in mismatched underwear surveying her room it just felt like a bother.

The click of her door startled her and she spun with a cry of surprise.

"Victoria!" She peered through the gloom towards her door. She heard it close, and Tariq suddenly loomed into view, his eyes as wide as saucers as he took in her appearance. "How forward of you to disrobe in my room."

"Wha--? Tariq?" Victoria blustered. What the hell was he doing here? He seemed to misconstrue her lack of eloquence and hurried towards her. She froze.

"Oh no, please don't misunderstand me," he said hurriedly. "I am very flattered and I must say very eager to move forward with our relationship, just as you are." He smirked in the moonlight. "I have heard that New Yorkers are a straight-talking sort, so let me reciprocate." He took her hand and Victoria stepped backwards. He just followed her, seemingly unable to see how uncomfortable she was. "I am just as enchanted by you as the rest of the court has been." Victorias mind flashed back to her first night in the hedge maze with Liam. He had said something very similar. Had Liam been speaking about her to Tariq? Did Tariq think she was running around kissing everyone and felt like he should try it on with her, too?

As Victoria was veering into full on panic, Tariq suddenly lurched for her. "Wait, don't--" was all she managed before his other hand came around to her back and held her tight, his dry lips pressing to hers. He still had hold of her other hand, which was crushed between them, his hand grazing her breast, but now all she could think was that he was millimetres away from her scar. Now she was truly rendered frozen, afraid to move in case he touched it, her secret shameful mark. And then her mind was aflame, the memory of the night she had obtained the scar flashing before her eyes. The heat of the fire, the falling debris, the screaming. The blinding pain. Her will to survive only just overruling her sheer terror and fighting her way out. Hearing her name screamed by those she was deliberately leaving behind. Tears sprang to her eyes and Victoria pulled away, not seeing Tariq now, just fire. "No!"

Her brain snapped back the present as the door to her room slammed open and a denim blur barrelled into the room. Drake was there, his eyes murderous and he grabbed Tariq by the scruff of his neck, hauling him off her. Victoria's knees gave out and she buckled against the window. The cold shock of the glass pane started her and she realised she was near her bag. She reached in and grabbed the first sweater she could find, pulling it over her head and hugging herself. Tariq put up more of a fight than she would have expected, but within moments Drake had deposited him outside the door and shut it in his face. He rushed back to her. "Victoria, are you alright?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter title is by Lenka.  
> I really enjoyed the time spent with Liam in the game at Applewood and wanted to get that easy going feeling across, which I hope I've done. I guess that's why they put the bad stuff here; seemingly the safest place in Cordonia as far as the royals are concerned.  
> I know that the game doesn't quite go too heavily into the assault, but it's certainly not a fun experience for Victoria and so I've tried to give it a little more weight.


	10. Best Of You

Best of You

_I’ve got another confession to make, I’m your fool_

 

Damn her. Drake poured himself another whiskey. This was obviously not a good idea and yet he didn't try to stop himself. _Damn her!_

He poured the liquid down his throat, wincing at the taste; even he wasn't used to strong liquor so early in the day. This was all her fault. Drake shoved the rest of the drink aside, his hands catching his head as it dropped in dismay. His stomach rolled, his food threatening to make a reappearance. It was the last day of their time at Applewood and he was utterly miserable. This was usually his favourite time of year, the time when they came to this more relaxed home and enjoyed the fruits of the years labour. Everyone loved it, Drake especially. This was the least stuffy place for nobles and they tended to all behave less rigidly. The staff at Applewood were treated particularly well to thank them for their efforts. Liam was always more _Liam_ here.

But Liam was busy with impending king stuff. Drake couldn't really fault him for that. He had walked around the grounds for these past days feeling like something was missing and he attributed that to his best friend being absent. It wasn't until today that he realised it wasn't Liam he was missing. It was her.

The feeling hit him like a ton of bricks. She'd walked past him, laughing with Hana and he'd seen her and he'd felt that terrible longing to be the one making her laugh.

He hated it.

Even before the whiskey it had made him feel like throwing up.

Later he hid out in the house while the jamboree went on. The windows were open and he heard her laugh, knowing in that moment that he would always know it. In a crowded room he would find her. Peering from the window he'd seen her prowess at archery and then she'd disappeared with Liam.

Damn her and damn him and that feeling pained him the most. He'd never been jealous of Liam, not really. He knew that it would have made sense for him to have harboured some resentment for all the times Liam had it better than him, but he never did. Liam might have a great many things, but freedom was not one of them and that was something Drake had and would not happily give away.

That green-eyed monster sitting on his shoulder directing hateful thoughts at Liam was unwelcome and impossible to ignore. It was one more thing for Drake to hate. He despised feeling so envious of his best friend, despised feeling so helpless.

Mostly he hated how much he wanted Victoria.

He didn’t trust her, that was for damn sure. Finding those bullet scars had been one thing, but the way she’d blown up at him about it was more concerning. And then there were those walls. He remembered in Lythikos the way she’d switched in an instant from open to closed when he’d asked the wrong question. There was something oddly dangerous about her, and that was before he’d seen her shoot perfect targets earlier.

He worried about what she would mean for Liam; he was clearly besotted with her and Victorias unerring sense of how to navigate the court and the press meant, he suspected, that she would be a strong contender for Liams bride-to-be. She clearly had some sort of past that she didn't want to be common knowledge and Drake found the mystery of her intoxicating and frustrating. He had tried to keep her at an arm’s length, but it was all for nothing. He knew he still wanted her. Wanted to bury his face into her neck and breathe her in. _Damn her._

Drake stayed away at dinner. His stomach didn't feel right after the whiskey and the shame of his feelings. He stole down to the kitchen and ate a sandwich with the staff. He kept thinking how much he wanted to go home and have this season be over with. Part of him hoped Liam would pick someone else, anyone else, even Olivia, so that Victoria would disappear back to the States and he could pretend he'd never clapped eyes on her. Yet that felt cruel; Liam deserved every happiness and if that meant Victoria, Drake couldn't begrudge him that. And in truth the thought of losing Victoria, even if she stayed and married Liam, was too much to bear. He couldn't forget her if he tried.

Another few drinks later and Drake overheard everyone returning to their rooms. He needed some ice, and with everyone having fallen quiet, the final doors closing and locking, he felt it was the right time. The only time to carry on his avoidance of the court and the stupid nobles and their awful social season. He got up and headed down the corridor. As he rounded a corner he spied a figure slipping into Victorias room and his heart lurched. Liam? Then he heard her voice speaking a name: Tariq. What the hell was he up to? Without realising what he was doing Drakes feet lead him to her room. He hesitated outside the door, unable to overhear them clearly. Then he heard her cry out in fear and he was inside the room before he could think better of it.

She was backed up against the window, her skin like ivory in the moonlight, Tariq's body obscuring her from Drake. He caught side of her wide eyes and a red mist descended.

"Get away from her," he snarled, grabbing Tariq by the shoulders and pulling him off her. Tariq, caught by surprise, flew backwards, landing heavily on his backside. He was on his feet quicker than Drake expected and his eyes were blurred with alcohol, so when Tariqs fist flew at his face he didn't even see it. Stars burst over his eye and Drake recoiled.

"How dare you assault me in my own private room!" Tariq cried.

"This is Victoria’s room," Drake roared. "And _you_ were assaulting _her_."

Tariq looked confused. "But... I thought she wanted...?"

"She doesn't." Drake said in a dangerous voice. "Get. Out. Now."

Tariq uttered a flustered apology as he darted out of the door and Drake slammed it behind him, breathing hard. When he turned back to Victoria she had pulled a sweater on and had wrapped her arms around her waist. The sweater was thin, but long. Her underwear was hidden, but there was still a lot of creamy white leg on display. Drake put that out of his mind and rushed to her side. "Victoria, are you alright?"

She looked up at him, her blue eyes wet with tears. Drake wanted to gather her up in his arms, but he forced himself to stay back.

"Drake?" she said. He swallowed. "Did you get rid of him?"

"I did." Drake nodded. She looked like she was waking up. "Are you OK?"

"I... yes." Victoria nodded. She wiped her sleeved hand over her face to clear the tears. "I will be. Thank you."

"Oh...it's nothing," Drake said. "I heard you shout and I just...well. Liam would never forgive me if something...bad... happened to you." He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and shrugged. "I don't think I would have been able to forgive myself either."

Victoria looked up into his face. He gazed back for a moment before looking down. "You're hurt."

Drake blinked, feeling a trickle of warm wetness dribble over his eyebrow. "Oh, it's fine." But as he reached a hand up to touch it, he winced. Tariq must have gotten a hit on his side, too. Shit.

Victoria suddenly looked a lot more herself, her eyes narrowing in that way that meant she had a project. Drake took an instinctive step backwards. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't and it's my fault.” She said in one breath. “Hang on.”

"It's not _your_ fault," Drake insisted as she moved passed him to get to her ice bucket. She looked around for something to put the ice into and then grabbed a pillow, sliding the case off it. She filled some cubes into the makeshift ice pack.

"Take your shirt off." she directed with her back to him.

Drake was watching her thighs again like the bad man he was, focusing on the way the sweater only just skimmed her backside, so her words snapped him back to the present with a jolt. _You are a piece of shit, Drake Walker_ , he berated himself. "No, that's fine--"

"Come on, Drake." Victoria turned around and brought her ice pack over. "Let me help."

A moment’s hesitation and Drake grimaced. It wasn't worth the fight. He tugged it over his head, smearing the blood onto his forehead. Victoria gestured to the chair where her dress lay crumpled. He perched on the edge, mindful not to crush the delicate looking fabric. Victoria cast her gaze over him. She reached over and touched his ribs, as if she were counting them, pressing her digits to them one by one. Her touch was electric and he flinched.

"Does that hurt?" She asked. She was all business, while he was a mess.

"No." Drake said, then she found the spot that hurt and he winced. "Yes."

Victoria pressed the ice pack to the painful part and Drake flinched again. "Ow."

"Sorry." She said. "Hold that there," she said, grabbing his hand and pressing it over the ice pack. Then she peered close to him to look at the cut over his eye. Drake swallowed. Her mouth was right there. He could smell her hair as it fell over her shoulder in a black wave that he wanted to dive into. Damn her.

"It's not deep," she said. Her breath warmed his skin. "It's already stopped bleeding so I think it'll be OK. It's not swelling. He must've caught you with a ring or something."

"Quinn..." Drake murmured. Her blue eyes snapped to his. He reached his free hand up to brush her face. She didn't move. She didn't look frozen in fear as she had with Tariq. Rather there was a question in her eyes. Drake blinked slowly, but still the curiosity remained in her gaze. " _Victoria_..." He heard himself say.

As if he could see himself from above he took in the sudden realisation of the scene: him practically melting into her, his best friends girl, a woman who’d just been assaulted in her own room. He snapped his hand back and looked away.

"Shit, I’m sorry." he muttered. "God, I'm...I'm sorry. I should go." Drake got to his feet, dropped the ice and grabbed his shirt in one motion. He made to head for the door, but Victoria reached for his arm.

"Drake?"

There was that question again. Dropping his shirt, he whirled and took her in his arms, pressing his lips hungrily to hers. She didn't shout, didn't struggle. She kissed him back. Drake almost died right in that moment. She was kissing him back. He was kissing her and she was reciprocating.

_She was kissing him back._

Drake pulled back as if she'd suddenly burst into flames. "Quinn..." he started, but there was nothing to say. He'd crossed a line. He was a bastard.

Drake grabbed his shirt and practically flew out of the door, hauling it shut behind him and not stopping until he was safely in his room. He spent a sleepless night berating himself for betraying Liam, for falling for his girl, for pushing her away in every moment except the one time it counted. He was wracked with desire, dizzy with wanting and sick with guilt. They were not comfortable bedfellows.

 

*

 

He had definitely called her Victoria. She lay on her back on her bed staring up at the canopy above her, thinking thoughts she did not want to be thinking. He had been genuinely concerned for her wellbeing. He had wanted to protect her. And he had kissed her.

Worse, she had kissed him back.

Victoria sighed heavily. She didn't like Drake, not like that. She worried about him, she now realised. All the snippets of his time at court, living in Liams shadow, never feeling worthy of being his best friend. The worry over his sister and how that fed into worrying about her, the new commoner at court. Yeah, she felt for him. And he was fun when he wanted to be. He'd shared moments with her that she hadn't expected; he'd been by her side at Lythikos, after all, when she had been struggling. He was a friend. But she didn't think of him any other way.

He was handsome. Sure, he was attractive. Rugged, rough around the edges. His shaggy hair had a habit of falling into his dark eyes when he looked at her in that frustrated way. She knew she had gotten under his skin, but she had never imagined in what way.

She could objectively list all the reasons why Drake was an attractive man. There was nothing wrong with that, anyone with eyes could see that. Or anyone with eyes and common sense, something lacking in the ladies who just looked upwards to the Crown. Only someone like Victoria who gazed around at eye level could see him. The other ladies would have to look down, fools that they were. They could do a lot worse, she thought hotly.

None of this meant anything, she reasoned. She was just too wound up to sleep. It had been a strange night. Tariq had set off such terrible panic in her, Drake had shaken her. She hadn't actually looked their way, to either of them. She supposed she had been no better than the other suitors, only looking at Liam. He was her focus, after all, the reason for her being in Cordonia in the first place. It made sense to block everything else out. She was determined to follow the spark with Liam and surely that was admirable. To be so centred on her goal: to get to know the Prince and see if their connection could develop into something deeper, something to stake a future on. She felt that it could and today she had gotten the strong sense that Liam felt the same way.

Really, now was not the time to be thinking about other men. Especially gruff half-Americans, with strong arms and intense, mocking eyes. A man who, if truth be told, all cards on the table and honesty in the aftermath of a weird night, a man who was more her type than anyone else here at court.

Victoria sat upright in bed, her stomach clenching in a feeling of dread. _Shit_.

She was attracted to Drake.

 

*

 

Beaumont Manor was just as vast as others' she'd seen, but Victoria was eager to see all of it. As the tiny plane crested over the grounds, looking for a place to land, she could see acres of vineyards, all green and purple hues. The plane landed and the trio disembarked, heading up a short walk towards the house. Maxwell seemed to gaining excitement with every step until he was practically bouncing along the road. Even Bertrand was changing as they got closer, his usually stern face lighting up until he was smiling as they crossed the threshold. Victoria, who was mired in a world of her own, dwelling on the events of the previous night, was just glad to be somewhere quiet. It would be good to clear her head away from the rest of the court and she was eager to see the place that made the brothers so happy.

It wasn't until they crossed the entrance hall and made it to an outdoor seating area that displayed the full glory of the rolling vineyards that it struck Victoria that this place was a little too quiet. She looked around and glanced at the brothers. "Guys? Where are your staff?"

It was quick, but she caught it. The short glance they shared at her question.

"We gave the house staff some time off before the party tomorrow." Bertrand said smoothly. Victorias eyes narrowed.

"That...what?" She wasn't sure if her sleepless night was affecting her brain, but that just didn't make sense. "You guys have been away for months, are you telling me there was no-one here looking after the place?" She strode inside and gave the place a more appraising look as the men trailed after her. Victoria made a beeline for a fireplace and stroked her finger along the top, finding a layer of dust coating her fingertip afterwards. "Seriously?"

Bertrand looked panicked, but Maxwell sighed and stepped forward. "Victoria, the truth is..."

"Maxwell!"

"....we're broke." Maxwell said over his brothers interruption.

Victoria brushed the dirt off her hand. "Which is why I've had to buy my own fancy clothes?"

Maxwell nodded, looking down. "Yeah. We should have been the ones doing all that for you. You should have had all the dresses and jewellery and everything you needed for the season." He cast a look at Bertrand who seemed lost for words. "Once upon a time we would have been able to do that for you. I'm sorry."

Victoria crossed her arms and looked from one to the other. "Why didn't you just tell me? Do you really think I would care if you had money or not? Me, the girl who was working three jobs back in New York?" Maxwell raised his head to meet her eyes again. "I know what it's like to be broke. Maybe not on your scale, but I get it. You guys should have just trusted me."

Bertrands face had two spots of pink on his cheeks as he listened to her. "Lady Victoria," he said finally. "I appreciate you saying that."

Victoria shrugged. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow? How can we fund a party with no actual funds?"

Bertrand cleared his throat. "We do have some money to spend on this, although it's true that we have to be careful with the money we do have. I hired an event planning company to clean and cater the event. The caterers aren't due until tomorrow, but the cleaning crew should be here soon."

Victoria nodded. "Ok. So, it's all in hand then?" They nodded. "Good. Although...I don't understand why you guys have money problems." She turned to look out at the vineyard. "Looks like you have a thriving business out there and don't guys like you make money from all sorts of ventures?"

Bertrand didn't seem to want to get into it, so Maxwell stepped up. "It was our father." He said quietly. "After mum died he became reckless with his spending. And gambling. And drinking." He risked a look to Bertrand, who was standing with his face turned away. "When he died and Bertrand took over the estate he found the extent of the damage and he's been sorting it out ever since."

"Excuse me," Bertrand muttered, heading away from the two pairs of eyes on him.

Victoria sighed. "That's terrible. My dad was similar with money, though he didn't have grief as a reason. He was just a bastard."

Maxwell turned back to her, his urge to share apparently all used up. "Anyway, don't worry yourself about any of it. It's all sorted."

Victoria gazed at him. "If you’re sure? I want to help if I can."

"You just focus on Liam tomorrow." Maxwell smiled. "That's all you need to worry about."

The thought struck her suddenly and Victoria groaned, realising what she'd been missing this whole time. "If I end up being the one Liam chooses to marry...that benefits your house, right?"

"Our house," Maxwell corrected.

"Which will help with the whole lack of money thing?"

Maxwell nodded slowly. "Yes, but please don't think that's the reason I'm rooting for you. I do honestly believe that you and Liam care about each other and that you both deserve happiness." Maxwell reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking more insistent on this point than he'd ever looked before. "You are my dear friends and I want you to be happy. Both of you."

Victoria smiled and reached for him, enveloping him in a warm hug. "I know."

Their moment of peace was shattered by a cry from the other room. They broke apart and both took off running, skidding around the corner to find Bertrand seething with rage at a letter in his hands.

"What is it?" Maxwell asked.

Bertrand waved the letter. "The company pulled out. There was a logistical error, a simple clerical matter, and rather than getting in touch to resolve it they just...pulled out."

Victoria stepped up and took the letter, scanning it. "That's really shitty behaviour. Did you pay them a deposit? If they neglected to get in touch despite having contact details then that's on them."

"I...yes," Bertrand said. "I will get their details and call them." He straightened up, as if readying himself. "They will regret angering the house of the Duke of Ramsford."

Victoria grinned. "Exactly."

"What about finding a replacement?" Maxwell put forth cautiously. "Can we cover a new company if we don't get that deposit back?"

Bertrand deflated a little bit. "Not to mention a company sourced at the last minute will probably want paying in full up front."

Victoria hesitated, but pressed on. "Do you trust me? I mean, I'd like to help and I will be happy to call around and find a company. I've worked with catering companies before so I might have some insight to get them to help us?"

Bertrand goggled at her. "We couldn't possibly ask--"

"You aren't." She smiled. "I'm offering. I can't sit around and do nothing and I might be able to help."

Bertrand seemed torn, but eventually bobbed his head in jerky assent, which was all Victoria needed. "Cool. I'm on it!"

 

*

 

A short while later Victoria was in the Beaumont study, glancing down the list of approved caterers and crossing them off as she called them and was knocked by back each.

"You want triple for short notice?!"

"Who could possibly have booked up--anyone who's anyone will be at the Beaumonts tomorrow night!"

"Well, I don't know what rumours you've heard but it's not true that we can't pay you."

The excuses just kept on coming until the list was all used up. Victoria knew she couldn't bear to return to Bertrand without some success. She grabbed her phone and started googling. She wasn't supposed to go off list, but these were desperate times. She tapped in a search and started scrolling, ignoring the first page of results as most of those she'd already tried. She tried a few finds and dismissed a few others, but then on the third page of results she found a fairly bare website of a family company that had established earlier in the year. The food they cooked was traditional rustic Cordonian fare. They had done a handful of big events throughout the year for various functions though nothing for the court of course. And how could they, Victoria wondered as she looked over the list of older, grander outfits that were the go-to caterers for courtly events.

Victoria dialled the number and spoke with a woman who sounded about her own age. Not only were the company available, but they were very excited to be offered the chance to cater for the last event of the royal social season. Victoria had a long conversation regarding the menu and the details and Victoria decided to book her. The price was competitive given their relative inexperience, at least compared to the ones on the list. Victoria took the details and promised a bank transfer after ending the call. She brought up her online bank account and ignored the paltry sum in her regular account, going to her savings. She hadn't tapped into these during her time in Cordonia. She'd relied on her debit and credit cards, partly leaving the savings to pay off the debt she was accruing through buying the proper attire when required, but also because that money had always been earmarked for her travels. One of the wages from her jobs had gone straight into this account along with anything else she'd been able to scrape together over the years. She had enough to pay for the caterers and possibly enough to hire a cleaning crew. Victoria made the transaction and then got back on the phone until she found a cleaning company that were in her price range.

After another hour of calls she found a crew and transferred the money to them. Bertrand came in as she received a text from the cleaners to say they would be on their way imminently.

Victoria relayed this to Bertrand. "And we've got caterers for tomorrow. They might not be quite as fancy as the ones on the list, but they've catered for big events and were eager to help."

Bertrand looked flabbergasted. "But, that's incredible. How did you manage it all?"

Victoria shrugged. "I like having a project. I was happy to help."

"And how have you arranged funds?" He asked shrewdly.

"Don’t worry about it." Victoria said, standing up from the desk. "It's on me. As a thank you for the opportunity you guys have given me. I'd never have gotten here without you so...I'm giving back."

Bertrand was truly speechless now. Victoria walked passed him and patted him on the arm as she left.

 

*

 

The cleaning company were life savers. They'd cleared the ballroom first as the one thing the budget couldn't stretch to were decorators. The Beaumonts and Victoria got to work clearing out the trappings of a feast, the table dressings and smart cutlery. Victoria found a selection of vases for centrepieces and offered to head out to cut some flowers for arrangements.

As she exited the house, her head full of floral arrangements, she walked straight into Drake. It would have been a tough call as to which of them looked more uncomfortable in that moment, but Drake recovered first.

"Hey," he said, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. "I was called to help."

"Oh." Victoria replied. She stood on the path outside with a basket in one hand, a pair of scissors in the other and she didn't know what to say. "Um. I'm going to cut some flowers for vases, um, for the tables. You can...do you want to come...?"

"Hell, Quinn, don't do that." Drake said with a sigh.

"Do...what?"

"That. Be all awkward around me now." Drake looked down. "I know I spoiled everything last night, but just forget it, OK? I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, you didn't." Victoria tossed the scissors into the basket and stepped forward to touch her hand to Drakes arm. He flinched as if he'd been burned and she pulled back. Her eyes felt suddenly hot and wet. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Drake snapped and Victoria felt a flash of anger.

"Well, what can I do, Drake?" She asked, her voice rising. Drake glanced at the house and then jerked his head towards the gardens. Victoria sighed and stormed along the path until they were further away from the house with its many ears. Victoria put down the basket and folded her arms over her chest, glaring at Drake. "Go on then. Tell me what I can and can't say to you now."

Drake took his hand out of his pocket and ran it over his face and through his hair. "Shit. Quinn. I have no idea."

"Fine. I'll just talk for a bit then and you can listen, ok?" Victoria said bitingly.

He cast her an amused glance in spite of the pain on his face. "God, you're bossy."

"You have feelings for me." she started, watching his face as she spoke. He looked up and met her eyes. "Ok, so that's a thing. And last night--"

"Yeah, no, that's enough." Drake cut in suddenly. "I can't do this. I can't talk about it, because none of it makes a difference. My best friend is head over heels for you, so that's all that matters. He was the only one who was there for me, for us, when my dad died. Because of him we could stay at the palace. Because of him we were allowed to remain in the only home we'd ever known. Liam is everything to me. I could never betray him."

Victorias arms slipped down to hang at her sides. "You aren't betraying him. You can't help having feelings."

Drake whirled on her, his eyes alight with disgust. "But I _want_ to betray him." He looked down at her, breathing hard. "That’s the problem. When you look at me I forget about every damn thing he’s done for me and I just think about how much I want to pick you up and kiss you until you're dizzy and steal you away from this fucking place and make you happy."

Victoria swallowed. His eyes were boring into hers and despite how she felt about Liam, she was having to stop herself from reaching for him in that moment. Her mouth had gone dry, so she licked her lips to moisten them without thinking. Drake looked tortured. As the moments passed Victoria noticed absentmindedly that neither of them were moving and even with some time slipping by she didn't want to kiss him any less. Without another moment's hesitation Victoria pushed herself up on tiptoe to touch her lips to his.

It was the moment a fire catches, an ignition of sorts and the fire burned all through her body as Drake moaned, clasping her face and tipping her head back to deepen the kiss. She reached up and clutched his back, holding herself up by holding onto him for dear life. The kiss went on until Drake moved his mouth to her ear. "I never thought this would ever be more than a fantasy," he murmured against her skin. She shivered against his body.

"Drake..."

Then he seemed to find his resolve and he pulled away from her. "Quinn, we _can't_."

"I'm sorry." She said again. What else was there to say?

Drake couldn't seem to look at her anymore. Victoria felt a swell of shame. She wasn't being fair to either him or Liam. His hand came up to rub the nape of his neck. Looking towards the house he shrugged. "I'll go back. See what they need doing. I'll...see you later, Quinn."

Victoria watched him walk away. Even as she dipped to grab the basket again her eyes were locked to his retreating back. He didn't turn around once. Victoria felt the tiredness, the craziness of the season and the regret she felt about her actions all well up in her eyes and spill over her face. She dropped fat, hot tears on the flowers as she cut coral roses, yellow alstroemeria, bold pink dahlias, purple delphinium and some sweet-smelling orange freesias. Once her basket was full she wiped her face on her sleeve and headed back up to the manor.

There was a new car on the driveway. Victoria paid it no mind, assuming it was more reinforcements called for the clean-up or by Maxwell. She was surprised that Drake had come given how much he claimed Maxwell got on his nerves, but then again that was Drake. Liam had told her how loyal he was and he was proving that. In more ways than one.

With her heart in her throat Victoria pushed the door, dreading seeing Drake on the other side. There was nobody around so she headed for the ballroom with her flowers. Maxwell and Bertrand were having an argument in low voices, but they broke apart when she entered.

"Ah marvellous," Bertrand said, in an overly enthusiastic tone given that she was only carrying flowers. "These will look lovely."

"Yep," Maxwell agreed, equally cheerful. Victoria just frowned at them. Behind her she heard laughter and she turned just as Drake walked into the ballroom flanked by Liam. Her heart did a strange flip as she felt joy at seeing Liam surge through her and that dreaded shame again.

"Liam?" She said, scrubbing at her face again, unknowingly wiping a streak of dirt across her cheek. "What are you doing here?"

Liam came up to her and bent to give her a kiss on the cheek. The Beaumonts and Drake moved away, making a start on the centre pieces. "I came up early to see you of course." Liam smiled. "I had this idea. It's probably silly, but I wondered if you wanted to go on a date with me?"

Victoria laughed softly. "I definitely wasn't expecting that. I would love to, but where would we go?"

"Leave that to me." Liam said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You go get freshened up and I'll see you in about an hour? That should give me enough time."

"Ooh, intriguing." Victoria said. Her mood was brightening now that Liam was here, though there was still a voice in the back of her mind shooting barbs of vitriol at her.

"I'll pick you up from your room."

"See you in an hour." Victoria said with a smile. Turning she caught Drakes eye and her smile fled. What was the matter with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Foo Fighters song Best of You.


	11. The Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam takes Victoria on a date without leaving the Beaumonts and some truths come to light.

The Scientist 

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions, Oh, let's go back to the start_

 

Maxwell bustled off to the kitchen and Drake came up behind Liam, as he straightened his jacket. Drake watched his friend from a doorway, leaning on the jam with his hands hooked in his pockets. Liam caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and turned with a smile. "How do I look?"

"You look fine." Drake said.

Liam looked mildly sheepish. "I’m sure you must think this is very silly.” He scratched at his ear. "I'm sure Victoria does, too."

Drake smiled sadly. "No, I bet she likes it. I think it's kind of cool that you're doing this for her."

Liam looked pleased and Drake looked away. He was so happy to be going on a pretend date with Victoria. Of course, Liam would make time in his hectic life to carve out a romantic gesture for her. Just one of the many reasons Liam was more deserving of Victoria than he was.

"Hey," Drake asked. "Where would you take her if you had more control over your schedule? What would you do?"

Liam turned. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about that." He said with a wry smile. "She wants some adventure and she wants to travel so I'd like to take her to the Eiffel Tower."

Drake couldn't help his bark of laughter. "That's not a first date activity, Liam. Not unless you live in Paris I guess."

"I know." Liam admitted. "I'd be useless at a real first date--I guess I should be thankful that time has forced my hand today. But even so, I want to show her the world. I have seen so many beautiful places that I want to share with her. And there are so many more that we can discover together." As Liam spoke, Drake could see that Liam wasn't focussed on the present at that moment. His eyes took on a faraway expression as if he were already imagining the Eiffel Tower with Victoria. Drake felt a muscle twitch in his cheek. _That_ was why she deserved him. Drake couldn't hope to compete with all the things Liam could give her. Not just physical gifts, like gowns and jewels and whatever else she wanted. He knew what kinds of experiences she would love and he could make them happen. He was literally offering her the whole world. Drake could only offer his surly heart.

As if he were reading Drakes mind, Liam asked. "What would you do on a first date?"

"With Quinn?" Drake asked, his face flushing, hoping that his face wasn't revealing his desire for the woman Liam was courting.

"I mean with anyone," Liam said. "You've had more experience with this sort of thing than I have."

"I guess." Drake shrugged. He thought it over for a minute or so and then said: "I would do dinner and a movie. Dinner being something simple like burgers, not eight courses with twice as many forks." Liam chuckled. "The dinner is the best part. The movie is something you can share together, but the dinner is the time when you get to talk and get to know your date."

"Well, that is heartening because the dinner is all I can do tonight." Liam said ruefully. "There's only so much spontaneity I can achieve in the middle of a season."

He looked so down for a moment that Drake couldn't help but go over to him and clap him on the shoulder. "Liam, it's you she cares about. I bet you guys have a great time."

Liam cheered up and checked his watched. "Right, that's time. Thank you, Drake."

Drake waited until he was out of earshot up the stairs before muttering: "don't mention it."

 

*

 

Victoria had deliberated a long time before choosing her outfit. Eventually she had passed over any of the fancy dresses and gone back to basics. When Liam knocked on her door, she was ready in a pair of her trusty black jeans and another 80s inspired t-shirt, this one displaying one of her favourite tv shows as a kid. She-Ra, princess of power, stood resplendent across her shirt, holding up her sword. Her hair was loose and her only make up was a sharp black wing across her eyelid.

Liam didn't seem to even notice her clothes; he just beamed down at her as the door opened. "Victoria."

Victoria nodded her head. "Your Highness." But Liam shook his head.

"Please, just Liam." he insisted. He moved his hands from behind his back to reveal a bouquet of long-stemmed red roses. "These are for you."

Victoria, who had never gotten flowers from anyone in her whole life, took them with a huge grin. "Wow, thank you... Liam."

After filling a vase with water from her en suite tap, she slid the stems inside the glass and set them by her bed. "Now I'll see them as I go to sleep and when I wake up. And the scent will be in my dreams, too." She felt corny saying things like that, but not overly embarrassed. Liam was so genuine with his words that it felt only natural to match them, and she _was_ grateful for the flowers. "So, where are you taking me on our date?"

"I hear that dinner and a movie are staple first date activities," Liam said. "But the movies weren't really an option for tonight."

"So, dinner?" Victoria asked, smiling.

"At the most exclusive restaurant in the building." Liam explained. "Down the stairs and into a private sitting room."

"I have heard that it's impossible to get in there," Victoria joked. "I'm impressed."

Liam chuckled. "Shall we?"

The small room had been arranged into a perfect location for dinner for two. Along one wall was a deep fireplace with a merrily crackling fire. Beside that was a table and two chairs, with crockery and cutlery already laid out. Victoria was pleased to see that the table bore a much less taxing number of forks. Liam lead her to the table and held out a chair for her. As he took his seat, Maxwell came in pushing a small wheeled cart.

"Diners, welcome to Chateau Beaumont!" He picked up a bottle of sparkling wine and poured it for them. Victoria hid a smile. This whole thing was too sweet for words.

"Thanks Maxwell," she said as he handed her a glass.

"Don't mention it. I learned how to wait on tables from the best," Maxwell teased with a wink. "So, you have your fine wine and now the meal as requested by Liam." He removed the lids on the plates and set down a plate of steaming tomato pasta in front of each. There was a heady smell of basil and garlic rising from the food and Victorias mouth watered. "Enjoy!"

Maxwell bowed and wheeled his little cart back out leaving them alone.

Liam lifted his glass, holding it by the stem. "What shall we toast to?"

Victoria lifted her own, thinking. Her gut reaction was to toast to the moments in between, just as she and Drake had toasted weeks ago in the Nevrakis wine cellar. "To you," she said after a moment, forcing her smile to remain steady on her mouth. "For organising all of this."

Liam smiled. "Compared to the other functions we've been involved in over the season, this was nothing."

"It's still the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me." Victoria said, her smile relaxing. "Thank you."

"Again, compared to the night we met, when you took me to see the Statue of Liberty after hours, this really doesn't feel like much." Liam chuckled.

Victoria took a sip of her drink and set the glass down. "I guess that was sort of our first date." She mused. "I just didn't realise it at the time."

"Nor did I." Liam agreed. "I thought we would spend a pleasant evening and then part ways, never to cross one anothers paths again."

They ate their pasta in companionable silence for a while, the thought that Liam had set out on both their minds. Victoria swallowed her mouthful and gave a rueful smile. "Tell you the truth, that was always more my style." She admitted. "Meet someone, spend some time with them and then move on. I'm not normally one for dating. If I'm really honest, I kind of hate first dates."

Liam looked surprised. "Oh?"

"On a first date," she explained carefully, "you get to meet the most attractive version of a person. They dress smartly, they tell you funny stories, they impress you with their best anecdotes and you get to go somewhere fancy or fun. But it's like a job interview; they're going with a view to influence me into wanting to see them again." She set down her fork gently. "I like the idea of the later dates where you get to know the real person."

Liam reached across the table and laced his fingers with hers. "I suppose that this can't ever be a true first date. I feel I know you too well."

Victoria smiled. "You do." She traced her thumb over his knuckles. "But that doesn't mean we don't have more to learn about each other and I suppose we can give a nod to first dates by asking each other questions." She ate some more of her pasta while she thought. "What would you grab on your way out if your castle was on fire?"

Liam laughed, then looked thoughtful. "I guess that would be my guitar."

Victoria gaped, amazed that he had surprised her right out of the gate. "Oh my gosh, you play the _guitar_?"

"Not very well, but a little." Liam said. "It's more for sentimental value; the guitar belonged to my mother."

"I understand." Victoria nodded. "I still have an old bottle of perfume that belonged to my mom."

"Do you wear it?" Liam asked.

"No, it was almost empty when I took it," Victoria said. "And to be honest it was kind of tacky perfume, but I swear it still smells like her and when I was little and she would still hug me, I remember that smell."

"Alright, my turn for a question," Liam pondered over his meal. "If you were stranded on a desert island what three books would you take with you?"

"You already know one." Victoria said. "Obviously The Princess Bride. Then I suppose I would take Charlottes Web. And finally, I would cheat a little bit and take all six volumes of Locke & Key, which is a series of graphic novels that I love. But it’s all one story and, you know, Dickens used to publish his books in volumes so it has to count as one book. Right?"

"I won't argue with you," Liam grinned. "I know you have a way of getting me to see your side of things so I shan't press it."

"Very smart," Victoria joked. "If you could only eat one thing for the rest of your life what would it be?"

Liam laughed again. "Gosh, um... if I could only eat one thing it would have to be vanilla milkshakes?"

Now Victoria laughed. "Really? Not strawberry or chocolate or salted caramel or I don’t know, bourbon?"

"Vanilla is a deceptively complex flavour." Liam said, smiling.

"If you say so," she said taking a swig of her drink.

They finished their meal and Maxwell returned to swap their plates for dessert bowls and freshen up their beverages.

"Who's turn is it?" Victoria asked as Maxwell headed back out.

"Mine." Liam said. He hesitated a moment. "Please don't answer if this is too personal, but I was wondering if you'd ever been love?"

"Me?" Victoria asked. "No. Not even close." She was sure he was asking about previous relationships, otherwise her answer would have been quite different. "I told you, I didn't go in for dating much."

"So, no long list of previous lovers?" Liam asked with a twinkle in his eye. Victoria smirked.

"I didn't say that." Victoria said. "I'm sure you guys are all prim and chaste here at court, but that wasn't my style. I have a bunch of exes and... others." She fixed him with a look, equal parts defiance and nerves. "Does that bother you?"

"Not at all." Liam said. "Your past is yours alone. I'm just happy to be taking up part of your present. And hopefully your future as well."

Victoria felt her cheeks heat. Every time he spoke of the future with her in it, it felt like a glimpse behind a locked door or a peek inside a closed-up box. It was heady and tempting, but there was still a lot of fear in her mind around it. She wanted what was behind the door, but she was afraid. Afraid that she might not get to see that life. And if she did...there was a niggling self-doubt voice that needled at her and told her that even if she got everything she wanted, she might not actually deserve any of it.

"So, I dated a lot of guys when I was a teenager." Victoria said suddenly, her voice ever so slightly louder to drown out the doubts in her mind. Her eyes were fixed on the table next to Liams hand. "After I left home I travelled across the country. I tended to latch onto the nearest guy I found and that was me for a few weeks or months. It wasn't the healthiest time, but you know, I was a teenager. I would change myself to fit the guy and keep him interested in me as long as possible so I had somewhere to live and someone to look after me. Eventually I got tired of that life and it got...less fun. I realised I was no freer since leaving home if I kept moulding myself into what these guys wanted. I wasn't me. I wasn't anyone. Just a blank canvas that reset with each guy. So, I went to a place where I believed people could be whoever they wanted to be." Her eyes tentatively rose up to find Liams. He was watching her sombrely.

"You went to New York." He finished for her.

"Yeah." Victoria said. "And I settled down. Though the plan was always to travel and find adventure further afield once I had a better sense of self and, well, some money."

Liam moved his hand over to Victorias again and took it quietly. She took a deep, awkward breath. "Well, I broke all the rules about first dates. Got a bit heavy there, sorry."

"Don't apologise, Victoria," Liam said. "I want to know everything about you. I meant what I said, your past is all yours and I wouldn't want to pry. But if you want to talk about it, I am all ears."

Victoria smiled. "Thanks Liam. It's...hard to...you know."

"Talk?" Liam smiled.

"Yeah," She let out a shaky laugh. "Hey, I don't know if it's my turn, but we need a new question. So ...you know my greatest ambition is to travel and have adventure. And thanks to you I've done so much more than I could have imagined. What's your dream? What's your heart’s desire?"

Liam picked up her hand more firmly. "More than peace and prosperity for Cordonia?"

"I'm asking Liam." Victoria pointed out. "That's who I'm on a date with, remember?"

Liam chuckled. "As usual I feel like my answer will sound kind of silly, but what I really want, what's been on my mind lately due to...well, nothing, never mind that. What I really want is a family." He glanced at her, and Victoria was oddly comforted to see a slight nervousness in his gaze. For once it wasn't her feeling vulnerable with the truth. "I don't mean right away, but eventually. Not the type most kings seem to have. One with real closeness and honesty.” He let out a shaky breath. “I've never said that to anyone before."

"I guess nobody ever asked?"

Liam smiled. "No, that's true. Well, I guess we both broke some first date rules."

Victoria nodded. "Yeah, talking about wanting to start a family on the first date is generally considered a bit much!"

Maxwell knocked and came in again to clear away the dessert dishes and give them a cafetière full of ready to press coffee and some cups before bowing out again.

Victoria didn't want to let go of Liams hand. She didn't want this evening to end, awkward revelations on her part, aside. She didn't want to go back to being Crown Prince Liam and her, just one of a bunch of suitors. Not just yet anyway.

Liam seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He got up from his seat, still holding her hand and drew her into his arms. They stood in an embrace, her face nestled against his chest, hearing the steady thud of his heartbeat, his chin resting on the top of her head. Neither spoke for a while.

When they did, it was Liam who broke the silence, though his voice remained low as if he didn't want to shatter it completely. "I've been thinking about it and I realise that the older I get the more I realise that life is nothing without the right person to spend it with." Victoria closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. "The most precious thing any of us has is time. You never know just how much you have left. I want to spend my time with the people I care about. With you, Victoria. More than anyone else."

"Me, too." Victoria said softly. "I never thought I'd meet anyone like you."

"A prince?" Liam asked with a smile in his voice. Victoria smiled as she looked up at him.

"Well, of course." She said. "either literally or figuratively. You are the most genuine person I've ever met and you're just so nice to everyone. To...me."

"That is not hard," Liam said, stroking her hair away from her face. "I care about you, Victoria Quinn. I only want to be nice to you."

The date ended with a long, comforting kiss.

 

*

 

The next morning began as usual with a wakeup call from Maxwell, this time with added Bertrand. Victoria sat up blearily and rubbed her eyes. "Rise and shine, our little princess-to-be." Maxwell said, throwing the curtains open. She looked over to Bertrand expecting a dourer attitude from the older Beaumont, but that wasn't the case that day.

"Yes, come on, up you get!" Bertrand chivvied. "Today's the big day! We have prepped the house from top to bottom and how it's your turn."

"I helped." Victoria said, sitting up and throwing her covers back.

"What? Oh, yes I know." Bertrand said.

Maxwell walked back over to Victoria. "He means you. He wants you prepped."

"That sounds really gross." Victoria grumbled.

"This is an important day and you must look your best!" Bertrand insisted.

Victoria swung her legs around and placed her feet on the floor. She was feeling really tired this morning, despite having slept like a log the night before. "I know, I know."

Maxwell came around and sat next to her on the bed. "Hey, listen." He said. "What Bertrand is trying to tell you is that we have a present for you."

Victoria brightened. "You guys should have led with that."

Maxwell laughed and headed over to a garment bag she hadn't seen them bring in. "Ready?"

"Victoria, we wanted to thank you," Bertrand interrupted briskly. "You have been remarkably dedicated in your studies and have been open minded to all of our suggestions. And besides all that you have fronted your own bills and even helped us out of a very tight spot." Bertrand was struggling to look her in the eye by the end of his short speech. Victoria felt her heart go out to him. "We wanted to provide you with a gown that we feel will best suit the frontrunner of the suitors and our fellow member of House Beaumont. We, that is, _I_...am very proud of you."

Victoria pushed herself off the bed and walked over to Bertrand, pulling him into a tight hug. He stiffened, but then patted her on the back in acquiescence to the display of affection. Victoria suddenly felt another pair of arms envelop the pair as Maxwell joined the hug. "You guys are the only family I've known in over a decade." Victoria said, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with emotion. "I should be thanking you."

The hug broke up. Bertrand was waving off her sentiments. "Oh pish, tosh." He said in a thick voice. He cleared his throat. "We have loved having you in what I hope you will always remember as a home."

"Do you want to see the dress?" Maxwell asked. Victoria nodded, not trusting her voice in that moment and he bounded across the room to unzip the bag.

Swathes of sky-blue silk spilled out of the bag as the gown was revealed. The skirts were full with layers of chiffon under the silk outer layer, and the bodice was deceptively simple in its design. "We felt the lighter blue better matched your eyes," Maxwell said cheerily. Victoria felt a definite lump in her throat as he slid the bag off and the rest of the gown was unveiled, though her feelings soured from joy to panic as she saw the neckline. The dress was designed to be worn off the shoulder, which would mean a fair potion of her back would be on display.

"Oh, you guys," she started. "It's a beautiful dress. I really love it, but …” tears sprang into her eyes as she was hit with a sense of acting really ungrateful. “…I can't wear that."

"What?" Bertrand asked. "Why?"

"I..." Victoria faltered. She had to tell them something, give them a good reason. Why not the truth? "I have lots of scars on my back." She admitted in a small voice. "All down my back. They aren't pretty."

"Oh, Victoria..." Maxwell said, seemingly unsure of what to say. He looked to his brother, the dress draped across his arm. Bertrand was quiet for a while.

"What kind of scars?" He asked eventually.

"Burn scars." Victoria said, stepping back and sitting down on the bed. She felt very small all of a sudden and his expression was unreadable. "From when I was a teenager."

"All over your back?" Came the next question.

"All down my left side." Victoria replied. She reached over her shoulder with her right hand and placed it palm down on her left shoulder blade. "Starting here. They're pretty obvious."

"You've worn high backed dresses or cover-ups all season." Maxwell said slowly as if remembering each occasion moment by moment. "I didn't think anything of it."

"I don't like to show people." Victoria said.

Bertrand narrowed his eyes. "Does the prince know about them?"

"He knows." Victoria said. "He hasn't seen the extent of them, but he has seen more than I've shown anyone in a long time."

Bertrand steepled his fingers in front of his face as he mulled this new information over. "May I see you in the dress? I'd like to know what we're working with."

Victoria froze up momentarily, her shoulders tensing. Maxwell threw a glance to Bertrand as he set down the gown and hurried to her side. "Hey, you don't have to." Maxwell said.

"No, you don't." Bertrand said. "You don't have to wear the gown at all. I'm not going to insist on something that makes you uncomfortable." Victoria looked up, surprised by this gentle approach. "However, if you would consider trying it on, we might be able to make something of this.

Victoria chewed on her lip as she thought about it. Bertrand had surprised her; there was a small part of her that had expected him to yell at her for having such a great imperfection or for not telling them sooner. Maxwell was watching her with big, sympathetic eyes.

She nodded. "Ok." She stood and grabbed the dress, disappearing into the en suite. She had to do this fast before her nerve failed her. They were being so kind, but she was lying to them. She hadn't mentioned her other scars or the bullet that was still lodged in her shoulder. For that matter she was lying to Liam, too. He knew about the scars, to a point, but only Drake knew about the bullet. A few small secrets released here and there to select audiences, which made none of it feel very truthful. _She_ didn’t feel very truthful.

Victoria pulled off her clothes with shaking hands and stepped into the gown. It whispered over her skin as she tightened the hidden zip in the side and smooth the skirts. She turned and pulled up her hair, peering over her shoulder to look in the mirror behind her. There it was. The angry skin, only slightly faded in the twelve years since the fire had rained down retribution for her actions and marked her as a coward. There was the bullet that she carried around in her body, lest she ever forget what she did to deserve being shot at. At the very least the dress covered the final secret, the tattoo that Jimmy had insisted on giving her for her sixteenth birthday. The ink that scrolled across her lower back like a brand, and really that's all it was. A symbol to the world that she belonged to him and his gang and would never get to rise above the path he had set her on by her birth. The words, obscured by her actions, marred by a final scar that she had created when she had pressed that iron rod to her back, creating a burned strike through. And yet here she was years later, a world away from Jimmy and his machinations and he was still fucking with her from beyond the grave. She could run forever and never escape the actions that gave her these scars. She could have therapy for years and never truly erase the scars on her psyche.

Victoria didn't realise she was crying until she felt hot tears on her neck. She dropped her hair and wiped frantically at her face. Shit. This wasn't in the plan. She shook herself and felt her features harden into a determined expression. No more tears. Not for Jimmy. She straightened her spine and walked out.

Maxwell smiled as she approached. "Well from the front you look stunning."

Victoria barely heard him. Heart hammering, she lifted her hair and turned around. She heard a sharp intake of breath from Maxwell. "I know. It's ugly." Victoria said, aiming for defiance, but clearly hearing the wobble in her voice.

"You can turn around now Victoria," Bertrand said softly. She dropped her black mane and did so, hardly daring to look at either of them. Bertrand was thoughtfully rubbing his jaw. "I'm certain we can alter this dress."

"We?"

"Not any of us three," Bertrand corrected. "But we do know someone who is a talented dressmaker who I'm sure can be relied on to keep her mouth shut about things that make you feel bad, like your scar."

Victoria frowned. "We do?"

Maxwells eyes lit up. "Hana!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is The Scientist by Coldplay. The title works less well than the lyric I pulled from the song for this chapter; we don't really meet any scientists in the book! But I love this song and the idea of Liam and Vic going back to the start, aka having a first date after their crazy, crazy rollercoaster of a season.


	12. Carry On My Wayward Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of Victorias first ever Beaumont Bash...

Carry On My Wayward Son 

_My charade is the event of the season_

 

It was shaping up to be a very strange day indeed. Victoria couldn't help but muse on this point as Hana arrived and she found herself showing off her scar to yet another new person. That made a total of four who had seen some or all of it.

Hana was gentle, as she was in all things. She waited for Victoria to show her scar in the dress and appraised the mottled skin and how it flared above the line of the dress. Victoria held still, waited with baited breath and tried not to care what Hana might think. It was one of her strongest, most diligent defences, the wall of defiance that outwardly projected her as a devil-may-care woman. Eventually Hana came around to the front of her and offered her a smile.

"It's not so bad." She said. "I think I can alter the dress to cover it up if that's what you want."

"I do." Victoria said bluntly. Then she softened, trying to lower the attitude again. "Do you really think you can help?"

"I'll give it my best shot," Hana said. She reached out and touched Victoria on her shoulder. "I might need to make some big changes though."

"Bertrand says it's OK." Victoria said. "And he paid for the gown, so go ahead and do whatever you can do." Maxwell came in with a sewing kit he'd found from his mothers old things. Rather than leave he plopped on the bed and watched as Victoria sat on a chair in the room while Hana gently unpicked the stitches that gathered the fabric over the bust. There was a great amount of thin fabric to create the off the shoulder neckline and Hana had to ask Victoria to hold it lest she flash everything at Maxwell.

"You're so good at everything Hana," Maxwell enthused as Hana worked. She couldn't respond as there were a set of pins in her mouth. "Where did you learn it all?"

Victoria glanced at Hana; the pins prevented her from answering still so she plucked the few out of her mouth.

"Thank you, Victoria." Hana said. "My mother picked out activities that she felt would best befit a suitor of the Prince."

"But, you've been practising this stuff all your life," Victoria said. "Surely they haven't been steering you towards being a suitor this whole time?"

"Prince Liam was eight when I was born." Hana said as she worked. "My mother comes from Cordonia. I think she decided right after I was born that I would be a good suitor." She leaned close and pulled out the last stitch. "There. At least I was deemed too young to be a suitor for Leo. I don't think he would have been half as polite as Liam has been. I know I've never interested him, but he's still so kind to me."

"No-one can be unkind to you," Maxwell insisted. "You are kindness personified."

"Olivia can be pretty mean," Victoria remarked. "I mean, I kind of identify with her, but I don't like how she speaks to people like you and Drake."

Maxwell sat up. "You identify with Olivia? Why?"

"Oh, I guess I figure we had similar upbringings," Victoria said. "I mean, I'm no duchess, but I get the impression that her parents were pretty hard on her and pushed her to be tough above all else. I had the same sort of thing with mine." She turned to Hana who was putting pins into a cushion on her wrist so she wouldn't lose them. "My parents were also kind of obsessed with who I would end up marrying even before I hit puberty."

Hana caught her eye and gave her a sad smile. "It's a lot of pressure, but I don't really mind."

"Hana." Victoria chided.

"Well...I mind a bit," Hana said quietly. She reached for the fabric Victoria was holding and pulled it up so that it covered her back, pinning it to the same fabric in the front. "I haven't actually spoken to my mother since the Regatta. My father says she's hurt."

"I'm sorry she feels that way," Victoria said, helping to hold the silk as Hana pinned it on the other side. "But they really have to understand how hard they've been on you. Even if their push for giving you all these talents has helped me out more than I'd care to admit.”

Hana giggled as she finished pinning the fabric. Now in place of an open back and décolletage, the blue silk reached up her front and her back and was pinned either side of her neck. Her shoulders were still bare, but her back was mostly covered. It made an interesting open sleeve with a patch of skin between her neck and where the original sleeves were.

"See if you can move your arms. Maxwell, come here, please." Maxwell obliged, moving over to the girls and stopping by Victoria. Hana manoeuvred him in front of Victoria. "See if you can dance like this."

Maxwell grinned and held out his arms for the starting position of the Cordonian Waltz. Victoria tentatively placed her hands in his. To her relief there was no resistance from the new sleeves.

"This is great, Hana." she smiled. "Thank you."

Once the dress was ready, pinned and sewn so the neckline gathered around her neck, the stitches neat and small and yet still hidden by a few strands of pearls that Hana had loaned her, Victoria headed out to see the rest of the house. She viewed the flowers that she had gathered and that the centre pieces were as uniform as possible. She checked in with Bertrand and the catering company who were set up in the kitchen. Everything was in order and the house was beautifully clean. Liam was working in his room she learned and she didn't want to interrupt him. Victoria found herself all dressed up with nowhere to go as the hours wiled away. She wandered around the house, getting to know the manor given that she had nothing else to do.

She hadn't seen Drake in what felt like days, but just as she was thinking this, she caught sight of him as he crossed a corridor ahead of her. She instinctively stopped and watched him go; he hadn't seen her. He furtively checked behind him and she ducked into an alcove. Seemingly satisfied that no-one was around he opened a door and disappeared inside. Far beyond simple relief at seeing him again, Victoria felt her interest piqued. What on earth was he doing? She set off quietly down the hall, mindful of the way her heels clacked on the floor.

She stopped by the door and listened. Hearing nothing, she made a judgement call and pushed the door open, heading inside.

"Quinn!" Drake started, dropping a sheaf of papers that scattered across the floor. "Shit."

"Sorry," Victoria said, hurrying forward to help him pick them up. They both crouched to gather the loose papers. Victoria handed her piles to him. "What are you doing?"

Drake looked up and locked eyes with her. He seemed to mull over his answer before voicing it. "Snooping." He finally said. Victoria couldn't help but laugh at his bluntness and then she felt yet more relief when Drake smiled. It was a tired smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. She'd half thought he would never smile at her again.

"Snooping?" Victoria asked as they straightened up. "In my house?"

Drake snorted. "I'm not snooping on you." He clarified. "I just...the Beaumonts seem more fraught than usual. Have you noticed that?"

Victoria considered. "I don't know really. I don't have anything to compare it to. Bertrand always seems to be pretty hard on Maxwell." She shrugged. "I guess it's because of the money issue."

"Money issue?"

Victoria perched on the edge of the desk, too happy to be having a normal conversation with Drake to mind that she was probably spilling secrets that weren't hers to tell. "They aren't a particularly rich house. Their dad kind of lost it after their mom died and ran up loads of debt. It's not something they want anyone to know, but if you're looking for reasons for friction between them then that's probably it."

"Yeah, that'd do it," Drake sighed, sitting down in the desk chair. "I had no idea."

"They've not let it be well known." Victoria admitted. "I don't think anyone apart from me knows, and I only just found out. And you now, I guess. Please don't tell them I told you."

"Your secret is safe with me, Quinn." Drake said, playing with the pens in the pen pot, absentmindedly picking up one and playing with the cap. "How come they told you? Was it during a secret Beaumont initiation ritual?"

"Ha, yeah that's it." Victoria deadpanned. "They wore robes and I was blindfolded and they made me take a leap of faith that felt like I was jumping off a second storey, but was really only a step up."

"Shit, Quinn, what kind of kinky mind do you have?" Drake asked, his brows furrowed in bewilderment.

Victoria laughed. "I thought that was standard hazing. Don't Cordionian universities have fraternities and sororities?"

"Not really."

Victoria stood up and headed over to a wall of trophies and photographs of the brothers on horseback at competitions. In another case where images of the brothers in fencing gear with another set of prizes. Maxwell was an adorably pudgy child in the photos of him at his youngest. Bertrands eyebrows were just as stern as they were now in adulthood, but his face was more open, much more carefree even in the midst of guiding his mount through its dressage paces. They both looked so much happier as boys than they were as men. Victoria turned back to Drake. "The truth is that they couldn't afford to replace their caterers when they dropped out at the last minute. So, I used my savings to cover it."

Drake gaped at her. "Seriously? They owe you big time."

"No, they don't." Victoria replied. " _I_ owe _them_ for being here in the first place."

Drake tossed his pen back in the pot and leaned back in the chair. "Don't harvest your apples until they're ripe, Quinn. You still have a way to go before you should thank them. They might have screwed you over."

Victoria walked back across the room and sat in the chair opposite him on the other side of the desk. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Quinn," Drake said, his demeanour sullen. "This isn't news. I've been telling you all along that you have to watch your back. There are ladies here who'd trip you up and stab you with their high heels to get to Liam. I mean look at you." He gestured to her and she felt herself shrink into her chair. "You _look_ like a princess, but there's no guarantee you'll ever be one. There are hoops to jump through and so many people to impress. You've done well so far, but don't think it's in the bag."

"But--"

"Quinn, listen to me," Drake interrupted, leaning across the desk, his gaze intense and angry. "You look just like Savannah right now, a commoner dressed up to the nines. It was at the last Beaumont Bash that she got screwed over. I still don't know why, but I haven't seen her since than night and I--" He broke off, running his hands over his hair. "I don't know what happened, but be damned careful. These people are not your friends. None of them."

Victoria returned his gaze, her expression dark. "Drake. I am not your sister. You've been telling me since I got here that I have to watch out, but so far I've not met anyone I think could get one over on me. I think I've made good assessments of everyone I've met and Liam..." she faltered, watching his gaze drop to the desk. "I think Liam might--"

"Yeah," Drake said, deflated now. He started playing with a handle on the drawer, seemingly unable to keep from fidgeting. "I think he might, too."

Victoria suddenly felt close to tears with no idea why. If Drake, who knew Liam best, agreed with her that should be cause for joy, not this onslaught of sorrow that was washing over her. She couldn't think of what to say next. The silence sat heavily on them, an awkward lack of knowing what to talk about. Drake was still messing with the drawer.

"So, I'll get going," Victoria said quietly, rising from the chair. Drake didn't even look at her; he'd tugged the drawer open and was nosily peering inside. "See you."

She was almost at the door when Drake emitted a low curse. She turned. "What?"

Drake was holding an envelope and frowning at the contents. "Quinn, am I going mad or is this a fat wad of money?"

Victoria hurried over to look. He had indeed found an envelope containing a large amount of bills. "Oh my god," she murmured.

Drake turned the envelop over. "Rue Ravel." he read from the address. "Paris."

"All its missing is a stamp." Victoria observed. "Who lives in Paris?"

"No idea." Drake said. "French people, I guess. There's a lot of cash here. Definitely enough to pay those caterers."

"This is weird." Victoria said. "I don't have my phone, can you text Maxwell?"

Drake turned up with an incredulous face. "You want to call Maxwell about a cash filled envelope. Maxwell?"

"Yeah, you know, it's a weird situation and I want to see what he has to say about it."

"Ok," Drake muttered, sending the barest of texts to him. "Done."

Drake got up after sending the text and handed Victoria the envelope. She took it automatically, as he moved around from behind the desk. "I hope he doesn't get mad about the snooping." Victoria said, looking down at the money.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Drake said. "They don't keep this study locked or anything. Guess they want to show off the wall of achievements." He added with a gesture to the trophies and ribbons. Then he stuck his hands in his jeans pockets. "I used to hide out here a lot at Beaumont Bashes. They're very loud and busy and, well, not my scene."

"That's a shocker," Victoria responded drily. He snorted again.

"Yeah I know." Drake admitted. "So I'd hide out here and read when I was younger and nurse a drink when I was older."

"These books?" Victoria said, walking along the shelves and running a finger along the spines. They were exclusively leather-bound thick tomes with somewhat dusty titles embossed in gold. With a glance Victoria read titles that hinted to books on land registry in Cordonia, histories on the noble houses and the proper methods of clay pigeon shooting. "They do look fascinating."

"No, not these ones, smart ass." Drake rolled his eyes.

"So, The Princess Bride, then?" Victoria asked, her mind clutching at the one book she knew they had in common to cover any awkwardness.

"Actually," Drake shrugged. "I've only ever seen the movie."

"What?" Victoria turned. "Drake, that's only part of the story. The movie is amazing, of course, but the book is just so much better."

"Ok, so I'll look it up." Drake said, bowing under the weight of her intensity.

"I have a copy with me," Victoria reminded him. "It's in my room. I never lend my books out because I don't trust anyone to return them, but I don't think you'd steal my favourite book. You can borrow it."

"Wow, high praise indeed," but Drake was smiling. "Thanks Quinn. I'll take care of it."

"If you don't, I will find you." Victoria said, with a faux threatening expression. Drake chuckled.

The door handle rattled at that moment and Maxwell Beaumont stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. "What's up? Your text sounded serious."

"Did it?" Victoria looked to Drake. Maxwell pulled out his phone and showed the message screen to her. Underneath a raft of unanswered messages from Maxwell to Drake that mostly seemed to consist of exclamation points and emojis, was a short text from Drake which read: "Maxwell. Study. Come." Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Way to be cryptic, Drake."

"It got him here." Drake said, with a lazy shrug.

Maxwell was peering at Victorias hands as she handed him back his phone. "What have you got there?"

"Oh!" Victoria started, almost dropping the envelope. "Please don't be mad, but we kind of stumbled across this envelope and it's full of cash. It just seemed strange."

"Wow," Maxwell said, taking the envelope. "That's great. This'll definitely get Bertrand off my back; he had this whole idea that I'd spent this cash. I think he was picturing the best ways to murder me and make it look like an accident."

At the same time Maxwell and Victoria looked at each other and practically in unison said: "Icicle." Maxwell laughed at their moment of synchronicity and continued. "No weapon, harder to prove."

"Yeah, but it's September so he'd have had to wait a few months to kill you," Victoria pointed out. "Unless he took you to Lythikos."

"Ooh and then he could icicle my brain and possibly blame Olivia." Maxwell added.

"Sure, but that would probably cause some sort of diplomatic upset." Victoria said with a frown.

"Ah, but then people could literally say that I died the way I lived," Maxwell grinned. "'Causing diplomatic upset'."

Drake cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt the weirdest conversation I think you two have had so far, but how did the money end up in here? Bertrand wouldn't just forget something like this."

Victoria turned to Maxwell. "Drake has a point."

Maxwell just waved his hand. "Oh, things have been crazy lately. We've been travelling all over Cordonia and we knew we were rounding off the tour here and it's a lot of pressure on Bertrand, you know? I'm clearly no help, so he just got confused I guess about where the money was. I'll talk to him. But thanks, you two." Maxwell smiled broadly. "You've really helped us out."

Drake didn't look convinced and his doubt was infecting Victoria. "Maxwell..." she started but tailed off looking into his grateful face. Drake picked up her trail of thought.

"You know you can come to us if you're in any kind of trouble."

"I know." Maxwell said breezily. "I'm not. Well, no more than usual." His phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket to check. "Ah, speak of the devil and Bertrand sends a summons. I'll see you guys at the party. Thanks again!" Even as Victoria took a step towards him, Maxwell was spiriting away out the door.

Victoria turned back to Drake whose face was a picture of suspicion. "We didn't ask about the French address." she said.

"That's ok," Drake held up his phone. "I took a picture of it. We can ask him later."

"That was quick thinking."

"You sound surprised." Drake deadpanned. "I do have some smarts you know."

"I know." Victoria smiled. "Come on, I'll get my book for you. Before I change my mind."

 

*

 

It was a very different experience hosting a party rather than merely attending it. Liam and Hana were of course the first to attend given that both had come to the Beaumonts manor early. Hana was resplendent in a deep pink gown with a scooped neck that look stunning against her skin. Liam, Victoria was thrilled to see, was wearing a suit that complemented her own dress colours beautifully. She turned suspicious eyes on Bertrand who looked too pleased with their almost matching outfits for it to have been a mistake. "You look very nice tonight, Your Highness," she said to Liam when he walked up to her.

Liam looked down and gave her a hopelessly easy to read innocent expression. "Just one of those happy coincidences I suppose."

Victoria smirked and pressed a kiss to his cheek before the rest of the nobles started to filter in. His hand found her waist and she felt his fingers caress her before they stepped apart. Victoria felt warmth in her cheeks and was pleased to see similar pink spots on Liam. If she stood beside him she could almost pretend they were hosting a ball together, at their own home and she was surprised at the thrill that shot through her with that image. Of course, it could never be said that settling down with a Prince would be boring for a former waitress, but she was still bemused at the excitement she felt thinking of a somewhat mundane goal of marrying and settling into that life. It had never been her dream to be a bride or a princess and her expectations for her life were usually one of solo travelling. It was interesting to her that she was ready to throw that dream aside in favour of a new dream. A new life with Liam at her side.

It was only a dream still at this point, and Victoria nodded to Liam before leaving him to stand beside the Beaumonts to officially greet their guests. Ladies Kiara and Penelope arrived almost together and both offered warm greetings. Victoria made some light small talk with them, spotting the moment Kiara observed the princes outfit. Her sharp eyes zoomed back to Victorias own dress. Nothing got past Kiara. To her credit she smiled as she took in the similarities. As the women walked off Victoria could hear Kiara pointing it out to Penelope.

The next stream of nobles came past and then it was time to greet more suitors.

"Duchess Olivia, Countess Madeleine," Victoria nodded. "Welcome to Beaumont Manor."

Madeleine was looking about the place and sniffed. "Lady Victoria, don't you look...well...nice. The Beaumonts have certainly outdone themselves tonight."

"Yes, this isn't as tacky as affair as I would have imagined." Olivia said.

"Ah, high praise," Victoria smiled. "Thank you."

"Yes, yes, it's all so lovely." Olivia said. "Now, where's the wine and is it drinkable?" Olivia spied a server with plenty of red wine filled glasses, so brushed past Victoria, her sights set on a drink. Madeleine remained, giving Victoria a second more thorough look. Her gaze drifted to Liam and then back to Victoria, who believed she knew what was coming so arranged her features into a pleasant expression.

"You must be feeling pretty smug," Madeleine said in a low, curt tone.

"I'm certainly proud of how my home has turned out to be." Victoria said sweetly. "Everyone seems impressed."

"Don't be coy, Victoria," Madeleine retorted. "You know exactly what I mean." She plucked a glass of white from a passing server. "You know I've heard some rumours that you've become the front runner and you look like you're capitalising on that tonight."

Victoria took a deep breath. "Madeleine...it isn't a race."

"Don't be naive, Victoria," Madeleine said, an edge of frustration creeping in. "Of course, it is. We're all running towards the crown. We're no different to the horses at the derby, except perhaps they aren't held to such high standards."

Victoria felt her forehead crease. "Madeleine, are you alright?"

"And this American horse is looking very well dressed today." Madeleine said, taking a gulp of her drink and ignoring the question. "Matching so effortlessly with the Prince. Masterful stroke, that must have been engineered by the Beaumonts. Of course," she said with a chuckle. "Looking the part and actually being chosen are very different. You never know what might happen in this final stretch." Her gaze passed over Victoria again, locking onto Liam as he sat at the top table.

Victoria felt uneasy with this capricious conversation. There had definitely been a moment where she had felt Madeleine looked sorrowful before she'd snapped back to asserting herself over Victoria. It put her on shaky terrain, unsure what to respond with. She settled on trying to reach out. "Madeleine, this is a stressful environment and I hope you know that I don't harbour any ill feelings towards you or any of the other suitors." Victoria offered up a smile as Madeleine looked back at her. "At the end of all this Prince Liam will make his decision so we might as well enjoy ourselves tonight."

Madeleine gave her a searching look. "A word of advice, which I'm sure you will ignore: this is a race and we've all thrown our all at it. But if you throw in your heart it will only get crushed. I would hate to see that happen to anyone, even a rival." Victorias brows furrowed as Madeleine turned and headed off to her table, leaving Victoria dumbfounded. Had that been a genuinely concerned comment or was it just another way for Madeleine to mess with her mind?

At that moment Bertrand stood up to address the attendees and Victoria was forced to stop thinking about Madeleine and find her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is from a song by Kansas and could relate to either Drake or Maxwell. You decide!
> 
> I'm sorry I missed the Saturday posting; I went away for the weekend on Friday and didn't have time to post before I left. I'm thrilled to have come back to see that this silly little fic has reached 300 hits. Thank you to everyone who's read, everyone who's left kudos and everyone who's commented. I can't believe you like this and I hope I don't let you all down with the plot as the stories unfold.


	13. Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beaumont bash kicks off and Liam and Victoria get closer.

Petals

_Tear the petals off of you, And make you tell the truth_

 

Dinner was a strange affair. Victoria was so used to being seated with Drake and Hana that she found she missed them over the course of the meal. Bertrand was beside her on one side and to her other was Liam, which was another new situation to get used to. The final, somewhat nerve-wracking change to her dinner companions was being sat with the King and Queen. They made polite chatter with the Beaumonts, but every word seemed thought out, every compliment from Bertrand carefully constructed, every laugh felt like point scoring. It was exhausting. Meanwhile she had Liam next to her and she couldn't speak freely with him, which meant that her own conversation was somewhat stilted as she checked herself before saying anything. Halfway through the main course she felt Liams knee brush against hers under the table and when she glanced at him she saw worry in his eyes even as he threw her a smile. Of course; he could sense her unease and he was trying to settle her. She smiled and resolved to try harder to relax, even if that felt like an oxymoron.

Queen Regina enthused over the food and Victoria felt a pinch of pride for having chosen the caterers. She let Bertrand take the credit, though he flashed her a smile. It didn't matter to her if he accepted the compliment rather than let out the truth of his houses' finances.

It wasn't until the dessert course came around that Victoria found her voice. Bertrand was lamenting the fact that they were only able to host the court for one night.

"It can't be helped," King Constantine replied. "The social season is almost at an end. My sons coronation is coming up fast."

Liam nodded as he took a mouthful of his pudding.

"Indeed," Bertrand nodded. "Prince Liam will soon have a lot of choices to make." Maxwell caught Victorias eye as they both hid smirks at Bertrands steering of the conversation. Regina lifted her glass to take a drink as Liam swallowed and spoke.

"I'm feeling confident about my decisions."

Victoria was very careful not to look at him. Regina considered them over the rim of the crystal in her hand.

"Are you now?" she asked. "Have you already decided on which lady you wish to marry?"

Victoria couldn't help herself. She was sharing a glance with Liam before she could stop herself, a look of such warmth passing between them that would have been impossible to miss even if they weren't sat at a table where every single detail was scrutinised. Liam's fingers twitched as if he had been about to take her hand. "Well..." he said

King Constantine allowed his cutlery to clatter onto his plate as he let out a raucous laugh and swept up his glass. "Come now, leave the poor man be! He shouldn't reveal anything until the Coronation anyway, it wouldn't be proper."

As he drank his wife never looked away from Liam and Victoria. "If you were chosen," she asked, ignoring her husband’s words. "do you feel that you would be ready for marriage, Victoria? A marriage to a King is no small feat."

Victoria dabbed her napkin at her mouth before answering, buying a few more seconds of time to calm her breathing. Before she could speak Bertrand was already effusing about her readiness.

"Of course, she's ready!"

"Now, Duke Ramsford," Regina gently chided. "I know you are proud of how far she's come, but there is no need to speak for her."

"No, indeed." Victoria said. "Thank you for the vote of confidence even so, Your Grace." She turned towards the queen and met her gaze. "I believe I would be ready for marriage to Liam. I expect to find any marriage--especially to a king—to be hard work, which I am no stranger to." She looked towards Liam who was watching her speak. "I know that Liam will make the best choice for Cordonia, but I hope that he makes a choice that makes him happy, too. I'd like to think that over the months I have known him he has learned to accept compromise benefiting him. If I am chosen to be his queen, then I believe I can help him remember that going forward so that he can concentrate on the future of Cordonia." Victoria looked back towards the King and Queen who were both watching and listening intently.

"A well thought out answer," Regina said. "And an honest one. Hard work is astute; a marriage to Liam would involve working through tough times, largely stemming from the fact that Liam is the Crown Prince."

Victoria set her cutlery together neatly. "I know who Liam is." She said with confidence.

Liam's gaze was serious as he looked to her. "You do." It

was all she could do not to reach for him, so she placed her hands in her lap instead.

"Well, that was rather telling, despite the pair of you talking around the obvious!" the King announced zealously. "I'm sure we're all eager for the Coronation and to see the resolution of this season!"

As Bertrand stood to announce that the ballroom was now open for dancing, Victoria felt the merest touch against her hand. Liam was watching Bertrand, but his fingers brushed over hers for a fraction of a moment. Victoria kept her face as blank as possible, but stole a quick glance to Liam, who was portraying an equally stoic expression. At the last second of the announcement he snapped his eyes to hers and beamed at her. Victoria flushed pink as her smile spread to match his. When she turned back to Bertrand as he finished speaking she caught Regina looking away, as if she'd been observing the pair. Victoria felt a swooping sensation in her belly; she just couldn't read the queen. She was truly an expert of guarding her honest feelings, which was most unnerving. Victoria could never tell if she'd done well or badly after speaking with her. Still, every day she spent with Liam made her feel that he at least was pleased with how she was doing.

The court vacated the dining hall and crossed into the marbled entrance. Maxwell lead her up the stairs to stand behind Bertrand who was making another speech of gratitude to the court for attending the Bash. Maxwell leaned towards Victoria. "Choose a weapon." Victoria turned to the wall of mounted weapons.

"For what?" She whispered. Maxwell grinned and nodded to the servers who were bringing a case of champagne towards them. At that moment she realised; she'd seen videos on YouTube of people opening bottles with weapons. There was a knack to sliding the blade along the glass and slicing the neck off. The truly great could cut it cleanly. Victoria's eyes widened as she took it all in. She reached for a simple sword. Maxwell winked and lifted down a flail, causing her to have to stifle a snort of amusement.

"...and so," Bertrand was saying grandly. "with all of House Beaumont with me, let us propose a toast!" Maxwell nudged Victoria to come along and they stepped back down to stand on the same step as Bertrand.

"To our gracious royal family," Bertrand said with a bow.

"To all those here tonight!" Maxwell added. Victoria looked at the brothers with a swell of joy in her heart.

"To the brothers Beaumont," she said. "Without whom I would not be here at all."

"Let's rock this place to the ground!" Maxwell finished, with a heft of the flail. With a laugh he brought the head down onto a champagne bottle on the ground, smashing it to pieces, causing the drink to spill down the steps. Victoria stepped back with a look to Bertrand, but he was laughing.

"We've never let a lost bottle stop us before!" he chuckled. "Lady Victoria, give it a go!"

She took a bottle when offered and tried to emulate the stance she had seen in the video. The last thing Victoria wanted to do was lose her fingers, so she ran the blade along the bottle slowly a few times to ensure her hand was safely out of harms way. Then she took a deep breath and swept the sharp edge along the glass and to her delight the bottle neck came away and fell to the ground with a thunk. The liquid spilled out so she raised it up with a cheer that was matched by the onlookers.

"Bravo!" Bertrand called out.

"A true Beaumont!" Maxwell agreed.

A server stepped up to take the bottle from her and she handed another her sword. That had been a small thrill and she felt like her nerves were released like the champagne, pouring out of her. Bertrand lead her back down the stairs as the King and Queen approached.

"Nicely done, Lady Victoria," Constantine congratulated her.

"A splendid night, Duke Ramsford, Lady Victoria," Regina added.

"You have delivered a perfect final stop of the social season tour." Constantine said, pleased.

"You are too kind, Your Majesties," Bertrand said humbly, but it was clear he was over the moon. Victoria smiled to see him so happy.

They said their goodbyes and made their way outside to a waiting car. Bertrand sighed contently.

"You seem pleased," Victoria remarked.

"Lady Victoria, I feel like I am finally able to relax somewhat." Bertrand said more frankly than she would have expected. "You have done remarkably well and I think you are going to keep making this house very proud."

"Oh," Victoria said, blushing. "I..." Bertrand just patted her kindly on the arm and picked up an open bottle of champagne, swigging a gulp straight from the open neck.

"Maxwell!" He barked.

"Yes?" Maxwell was beside them in an instant.

"Let the revelry commence!" Maxwell let out a huge cheer in response, pressing a button on a remote which causing music to blast out of hidden speakers. Victoria was momentarily unsure if she was hearing things, but then doorways opened and through them tumbled dancers and acrobats. Victoria's jaw dropped. She had expected something to be worthy of the exultant tones people referred to the Beaumont Bash with, but this was not what she would have imagined.

"Let’s do this!" Maxwell leapt from the stairs and joined the dancers, dropping to the ground and twisting into a flurry of breakdance moves. She turned to Bertrand, but he was holding a bottle of champagne in one hand and directing servers with the sword that she had used to open the bottle. She looked around and caught sight of her friends, headed over to Liam, Drake and Hana.

"Is this normal?" she asked as she drew up to them.

"Well, my eyes and ears are almost bleeding, so yeah," Drake grumbled. "This is pretty standard." Liam laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Come on Drake," he said. "You usually give it at least five minutes before you tap out."

Hana was peering around, looking from one display to the next and back to Maxwell with wide eyes. "There is so much going on."

"Yeah, that's the problem." Drake pointed out.

Victoria opened her mouth to reply, but Bertrand cried for someone to bring out horses and whatever she had been going to say was forgotten as two steeds were lead into the room. "What the--?"

The Beaumonts mounted their horses and began to ride them around the room. "For Cordonia!" Maxwell cried and the revellers took up the cry, raising their glasses in delight.

The party moved from the entrance hall into the ballroom, along with the horses and the entertainment. Victoria followed, ready to let loose and dance while there was modern music playing. She felt like her skin was fizzing. She grabbed for Hanas hand and dragged her to dance, nudging her to relax and dance the way they had done at Drakes birthday. It was hard to believe that was months ago. So much had happened over the past six months that Victoria couldn't help but reflect over her time and how strange it all felt. Was she still the person who had left New York? She couldn't quite believe she was potentially days away from being chosen to be a wife and a queen. The doubt was still there, that Liam would choose someone else, but it was smaller now. She was besotted with him, that was the simple fact of the matter. Despite never having expected to meet anyone she would want to spend the rest of her life with, there he was, this perfect man who seemed to care for her, too. If he asked, she would give him everything she had. He already had her heart after all.

Victoria danced and danced, sometimes alone, sometimes with Hana, sometimes with others. She was delighted to find that Kiara and Penelope joined their small dancing group. They both needed a little loosening up to feel the music and catch the beat, but it didn't take very long. Maxwell was constantly orbiting them. A perfect host he kept a check on every guest now and then, calling over servers to refresh drinks, coaxing shy revellers onto the dance floor, amusing everyone with his antics. He was shining in this moment and Victoria could clearly see him rise to the challenge with ease.

 Maxwell arranged some archery using his grandfathers bust and a barrel of Cordonian Rubies. His aim was somewhat sloppy, but Victoria was happy to step in and show off her own skills to the court. This time she couldn't hear Jimmys voice over the noise of the music and the cries of excitement at her archery skills. For the first time in a long time she felt so far away from her father and her old life.

Later that evening the party began to wind down and Victoria felt fatigue start to hit so she made her excuses and headed off to her room. She carried her shoes as she went, her trusty navy shoes. As she walked she pulled pins from her hair and let it fall down behind her. It wasn't until she was in her room having stashed her shoes and set down the pins that she remembered that she was sewn into the dress at the neck. "Oh, shoot," she muttered. She went into the en suite and took off the pearls. Hanas stitches were so tiny and neat that she could hardly see them to pull at them. She sighed. There was nothing else for it. She couldn't risk damaging the silk. She would have to go and find Hana.

Victoria crossed her room and opened her door. Liam was standing there. "Liam!"

"I didn't want to turn in without saying goodnight." Liam explained.

"Oh," Victoria replied, still a little blindsided to find him unexpectedly at her door. "Come in."

Liam complied and she closed the door behind him. "This is a nice--"

Taking her by surprise, Liam cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to her with a fire she had also not expected. Momentarily flummoxed, she felt him take her breath; her arms uselessly hanging at her sides. Her lips knew what to do and responded in kind to his touch. As Victoria’s head stopped spinning, she pressed her palms to his chest, feeling his heart thudding fast against her hands. When he pulled away she took a moment before she opened her eyes and looked up into his flushed face.

"Er...a nice surprise." she finished. "Are you alright?"

"My apologies, Victoria," Liam said, still holding her face and gazing intently down at her. "I found tonight much harder than anticipated. Sitting beside you, unable to touch you, was unbearable."

"You seemed alright," she said, her mouth quirking into a smile. "The picture of restraint."

"Not in my mind," he murmured, dropping a kiss onto her forehead.

Victoria felt a shiver of excitement. "This is a new side to you." She stepped closer to him and put her arms around him. He leaned into her.

"Liam?" she looked up at him, his actions helping her grow bold. "You have made a few comments now about the choices you're going to make at the coronation and I don't expect any spoilers or anything, but...?"

Liam leaned down and kissed her again, sweetly at first, but as the minutes moved by the kiss took on a sense of heat. Victoria slid her hands around to his lower back, underneath his suit jacket, where his shirt met his trousers. He made a noise in his throat and tangled his fingers into her hair. She wasn't sure if she pulled him or if he was getting closer to her and nudged her backwards, but somehow she found herself lying on her bed, him on top of her. This was new. This was more than they'd done before. This was skirting dangerously close to unchartered territory. Victoria found it utterly thrilling.

Liam made a satisfied sound and his mouth left hers, finding the sensitive spot at her neck. "Mmm," Victoria said, closing her eyes and giving into the sensation. "Liam..."

Liam kissed her neck one last time, then pulled back propping himself up on his elbow. "Oh Victoria...what are you doing to me?"

"I believe that was all you, Your Highness," Victoria quipped. "Maybe you should give into restraint more often if holding back does this to you."

Liam gave out a throaty chuckle. "I didn't intend for this, I assure you. I just came to say goodnight."

"Well, goodnight then," Victoria smiled, tugging on his lapels and pulling him easily down to kiss him again.

When Liam broke the kiss, he sat up and ran his hands over his hair, catching his breath. "I really should get going."

Victoria lifted herself up onto her elbows, looking up at him under her lashes. "Or...?" It had been a long time since she'd had sex and now that Liam was here, body clearly willing, she found herself spurred on to ask. "You could stay for a bit?"

Liam looked at her with hungry eyes. "I want to." He said quietly. "Believe me I want to so badly. I want a lot of things."

Victoria smiled sitting up next to him and taking his hand. "I do, too."

"And I intend for us to have them." Liam continued. "It would be easy to stay tonight, but I don't believe it would be right. There is a better way and it comes when these last days are over. When there are no more lingering doubts or questions, no other suitors to worry about...and then..." He buried his face in her hair again. "the plans I have for us, Lady Victoria," his lips found her neck again and kissed her softly.

Victoria sighed happily. "I'll hold you to that." She joked.

Liam pulled away again and stood, smoothing down his shirt. Victoria stood beside him. "Liam?" He turned. "I'm on board with the plan to wait and all and I'm not trying to be a nuisance, but..."

"What is it?" He asked.

"My dress kind of got altered today," Victoria said. "To cover my back. But Hana had to sew me into it and I don't want to damage it, but I can't get out of it. I was going to find her, but maybe you could...could you help?"

Liam nodded. "Of course."

Victoria took a breath. This would mean him getting a much better look at her scar than ever, but maybe that was for the best. She had been putting it off, but tonight she had been ready to share her body with him. Under normal circumstances with her previous lovers, it usually meant keeping the right clothes on to hide her scars, but Liam was different. She wanted to give him everything and that meant being brave. Perhaps it would be better this way, to get the first full view of the dreaded scar over and done with before they got closer.

Victoria lead Liam into the en suite. The bright lighting of the bathroom was stark compared to out in the bedroom, but she was resolved now. Determined not to back out, she held up her hair as Liam took a closer look at the stitches. At her direction he found where the stitches were tied and gave it a firm, but gentle tug. The thread slid out of the fabric and the silk fluttered down. Victoria didn't move to catch it. She felt a breeze on her back and her chest. The fabric hung down underneath her strapless bra and now her back was open. But that wasn't the whole story. She let her hair go and found the zipper at the side. After a moment she stepped out of the gown and looked at Liam, who was watching her patiently. Victoria felt more exposed than she ever had in her life as she turned around, brushing her hair over her right shoulder. She couldn't see Liam now and he wasn't making any noise as he took in her appearance. Victoria shivered, though not from cold.

For what felt like hours they stood unmoving. Then she felt rather than heard a shift that signalled that Liam was walking towards her. His fingers found the top of the scar on her left shoulder and ran along the bumpy, jagged skin. He trailed down the valleys and crevices the burn had created on her back, all the way down to her right hip where the scar ended. Then she felt him brush over the mess of the second burn, the one she had willingly put herself through to eradicate the tattoo that Jimmy had insisted upon. She heard more movement and started as she felt his lips press against her hip. She felt her knees buckle and then she was tumbling straight down like a demolished building. Liam caught her as she felt against him and wrapped her in his arms.

"What happened to you, Victoria?" He murmured into her skin. "My poor darling."

Victoria leaned back against him. "It was a fire." She said. "I was trapped. A beam fell on me. I still don't know how I managed to get it off me. It… I…”

"It's alright," Liam said softly. "You don't have to tell me everything."

Victoria sniffed. She wasn't crying, not yet, but her chest felt heavy, her throat thick. "I found some kids. I made it to the road and started walking and I flagged down their car and they called an ambulance. They saved my life. I was in shock." She let the words fly out of her mouth, speaking for the first time in years about this. Previously it had only been her therapist who heard this story and no-one had heard the rest. She felt Liam hold her tighter and stroke her hair. "The tattoo..." this was hard. This was usually impossible. "My father..." Jimmy swelled up in her mind. His scent was suddenly in her nostrils, so she turned her head towards Liam, breathing in him instead. "He was controlling and abusive. For my sixteenth birthday he had me inked."

"For what purpose?" Liam asked gently.

"I was old enough to be of value," Victoria said. Her voice had dulled, she could hear it, but it sounded very far away. As if she were hearing this story being told by someone else. "He had his own empire to pass on. He needed me to make that happen with the right people. People with sons."

She hadn't thought Liam could hold her any tighter, but his grip on her drew her closer still. She turned towards him more, pulling her legs up so he was cradling her on the floor of the bathroom. "I wanted to do other stuff with my life. I wanted to go to college. I knew I could get there on a soccer scholarship, I didn't even need his money." It was pouring out now, even as she skirted some of the darkest parts. "I had a boyfriend who wasn't someone he had approved of. I was determined to get away, more so because of the branding. But it all went wrong. He broke my ankle as a warning to force me to drop soccer, told me he'd cut my foot off if I didn't. Refused to entertain the idea of college. Then my boyfriend left me. Turned out he never loved me after all, he was just proving how cool and brave he was to date Jimmys daughter." Victorias voice turned bitter, that betrayal still a poison memory. Jimmy had never hidden who he was, but she'd believed at sixteen that when Tom told her he'd get her away from Jimmys gang he'd meant it. The reveal of his true motives had damn near destroyed her hope. "Once my ankle was healed I got the hell away from them all." She finished, her head screaming at her _Lie Lie Lie_. But she couldn't get into the specifics of her escape or the devastation she'd left in her wake. The story of the fire, of who had set it, how she had ended up in the middle of it hovered over her shoulder, but she ignored it. She was opening herself up to Liam, but only a sliver. The door holding back her sordid past couldn’t open all at once; it would bury them both. "I made it to New York just before I turned nineteen and that's when my life started for real." Victoria looked up. Liams face was hard. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" He asked, his eyes snapping to hers, his expression more tender now. "All you've been through...thank you for sharing it with me. I can only imagine how hard that must have been to tell, let alone live."

"I wanted to be honest with you about my scars," Victoria said, even as she knew the bullet was buried under her hair. Her black hair, which itself hid the auburn. Lie upon lie, but enough truth for now. Liam deserved some of the tale at least.

"Thank you." Liam said. "I meant what I said that your past is your own, but I want to know everything you are prepared to share. You said your father is dead, yes?" There was that hardness again, his voice practically cold as he asked that question.

"I... yes." Victoria said. A morsel of truth for him: "He ended up in prison before I left, which was partly how I was able to get away. He died behind bars."

"Good." Liam said. That one word sent a chill down her spine, but she nodded.

"Yes." she said. "I cried when I heard the news, but not because I was sad. I was glad." That final sentence snapped the resilience in her. The journey to her past suddenly broke the dam and tears spilled messily over her cheeks. She sobbed quietly into his shirt as Liam pulled her against him. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent and listened to the steady drumbeat of his heart until the tears exhausted her and darkness took her under.

A few hours later she woke in bed. The noise of the party had gone and Liam was stroking her forehead. "What...?"

"You fell asleep so I took you to bed." Liam whispered. "I didn't want to leave you, but my car will be here in an hour to take me back to the capital. I have to leave now so no-one sees me, but I couldn’t just steal away while you were sleeping." His fingers traced the worry lines on her brow. “I wanted to say goodbye first.”  

Victoria frowned and rubbed her eyes. "Have you slept at all?"

"I was watching over you," Liam said.

"Liam..." Victoria breathed. Liam pressed a firm, comforting kiss to her forehead and another to her lips.

"I'll see you soon," he said. "The Coronation is in a few days. I'll miss you every moment until then."

Victoria stroked his face. "Me too."

She was already asleep before he stole out of her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from the Hole song, Petals.


	14. Streets Of Dreamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big night begins with a meal for all the suitors and Liam has a lot to think about.

_But when I lie awake, I grow uneasy with the path I have to take, the choice I have to make_

 

Liam spent the next few days in a blur. He went about his business, he met with officials, he spoke with his father and Regina about the upcoming Coronation, he took calls from the press. He signed off on catering and seating plans, always mindful to keep each noble and diplomat as happy as possible. Outwardly he projected the same sense of calm and quiet decorum, yet inside his head he was still in the room with Victoria at the Beaumonts Manor. Every single moment with her that night was scored on his mind. That she had given him the gift of trust, showing off her most private vulnerability across her back and had explained some of the story behind it felt like the most precious thing she could have done. Throughout the social season he had watched her find her feet and her voice, rising up to gain the respect of her peers and the media, neither of which were any small feat. To him she seemed like the same woman who had whisked him off to the Statue of Liberty just because he’d expressed an interest in it and hadn’t been able to find the time to go. Victoria could have asked him for special favours or help during the season and he knew he would have given it to her, fairness be damned, but she hadn’t. She’d made her own way and he’d been given the privilege of watching her shine. He knew how he felt about her and he thought there was a chance she felt the same way. To Liam, he was the luckiest man in the entire world.

He couldn’t wait for the Coronation.

That night, holding her while she slept, had been everything. When she’d eventually cried herself to sleep he’d picked her up from where they had been sitting on the bathroom floor and headed back into the bedroom, her curled in his arms. She’d clearly been exhausted as the jostling hadn’t woken her or even given her cause to stir, so he’d carried her to the bed. At that point he couldn’t bring himself to set her down alone so he’d climbed in beside her and pulled a cover over her, keeping his arms encircled around her. He’d lain beside her, her head on his chest, stroking her hair and feeling like that place was where his whole life had been directing him towards. Liam couldn’t have been there for her when she was sixteen, but that night he could be with her. They’d grown up half the world away from each other, going through their childhoods alone. That was the worst part. He could have protected her, like he’d tried to protect Olivia, if only they’d been closer.

Of course, that wasn’t how it had gone. Victoria had grown up alone, beneath the shadow of a cruel parent and suffered for it. The fact that she was the remarkable person she was in spite of everything seemed miraculous. She had walls, he knew that and respected them, but there was no hardness to her. He supposed that was where she differed from Olivia. Or even him. His mothers death had affected him greatly, though he never showed it.

Liam felt a pang of guilt. Victoria had opened up so much to him that night and he was sure it had cost her, and yet he still held back. Still didn’t tell her the truth about his mothers death. She was a braver soul than him.

It would all change soon. The Coronation was tomorrow night and he could finally tell the world how he felt. Holding Victoria through the night was the best night of his life and all he wanted was the chance to hold her for the rest of their nights if she would let him.

A knock at his door startled him, but was perfectly timed. He had been reading the same paragraph of the report several times. He stood from his desk and went to open the door. “Countess Madeleine.” He greeted her in surprise. “What can I do for you?”

Madeleine gave him a smile. “Prince Liam, might I come in? And may I speak frankly with you on a very important matter?”

“Of course,” he stepped aside, allowing her in. She slipped off her sunglasses and placed them into a clutch purse with a snap.

“Your Highness, I realise I am speaking out of turn, but as tomorrow is the Coronation, I feel that it is really now or never.” Madeleine said with a clipped tone. Liam kept his face pleasant as she spoke. “I, well, we all know that there is a very strong possibility that you will choose Victoria to be your bride.” Liam opened his mouth, but she held up a hand. “Forgive me, I am not asking you to confirm or deny this. What I am proposing is a compromise for the benefit of Cordonia.”

Now she had his attention. “What did you have in mind?” he asked.

“To my eyes there is one stand out contender for the role of Queen,” Madeleine asserted. “That is me. Duchess Olivia is the closest to me in rank, however she is far too volatile to take on the crown as I’m certain you have already assessed. I am the most experienced Lady in your clutch of suitors and have been preparing my whole life for this role. Your own brother saw the logic in this arrangement before his heart got in the way.” This she said through gritted teeth, but she tossed her head and continued. Liam remained still and impassive as he listened. “I know you do not love me, but that is really none of my concern. I greatly respect you, Liam, and believe you could be a truly great sovereign. I would like to propose that in order to create the strongest partnership for the greatest benefit to our country you would select me tomorrow night to be your bride and queen.” She paused to allow this to permeate. Liam looked down.

“Madeleine…” he began. “I do understand your suggestion and can see the merit in it, however…”

“I am not quite finished, if I may?” Madeleine cut in, her voice taking on a suddenly more tender tone. Liam gestured to let her continue. She took a moment before continuing. “As I say I am aware that you do not love me, and I believe I know where your heart lies.” Liam looked up, unable to speak and she sighed. “Alright, I’ll say it plainly: you want Victoria, am I right?”

“It’s…” Liam faltered. “I…”

“Exactly.” Madeleine said. “Whether it’s love or lust, it’s affecting your common sense. That’s not a wise position for you to put yourself in going into the Coronation. It might seem romantic to follow ones heart, but this is not a sensible option for people like us. We have destinies that are tied up in the good of the nation, not the good of ourselves.”

Liam felt a muscle twitch in his cheek as his jaw clenched. There was a voice in his head shouting over her, reminding him how Victorias skin felt, how her hair smelled. But Madeleines words were not without merit. He forced himself to take a breath and listen on.

Madeleine crossed her arms in front of herself. “So this is my idea. You choose me tomorrow. I will graciously accept and go on to become your wife and Queen and all that entails. However, I am not a selfish woman and I understand that you will probably regret it if you do not stake a claim in Victoria. So go ahead. Have her alongside me; do your duty by your country, but by all means take whatever enjoyment you get from her.”

Liam leaned backwards against the door, his princely composure slipping. “You mean for me to take her as a mistress?” He couldn’t keep the incredulity out of his voice.

“Don’t be naive, Liam,” Madeleine said, taking a step towards him. Her voice was softer than he had ever heard it. “You know she can’t handle being Queen. Do you really want to follow in your fathers footsteps with a wife who can’t cope? We both know how that affected Leo.” At this they shared a knowing look. She had a point there. Emboldened she moved closer across the room. “Your father didn’t find the right partner until his third marriage; don’t put yourself through that. Don’t do it to your people. You know how quickly stability turns to chaos in a country as small as ours.” She was almost right in front of him. Would she step further, cross that line of decorum? “None of us want that and if she could understand what that meant, neither would Victoria, I’m sure. She isn’t stupid, but she comes from a very different world.” Madeleine stopped short of the invisible line between them. “It isn’t her fault, not really. The Beaumonts have acted very irresponsibly, though I suppose that is just the way Maxwell thinks. God forbid anything ever happen to Bertrand to leave his brother in charge.” Her tone sharpened as she discussed Maxwell and in spite of himself Liam felt the corners of his mouth lift into a small smile. Madeleine looked into his face, almost level with him due to his bowed spine and her high heels. “Liam, I am willing to put aside any notion of true love or romance in order to be the best Queen for my country. I believe you should do the same, just as you would have done had Victoria not been dragged into this.” Liam looked away and straightened up, not giving her a glance as he walked around her. He couldn’t formulate a polite response to any of this, even though he could see the sense. His heart clamoured for him to ignore her. Victoria had shown great strength throughout the season, and now with more information about her past Liam couldn’t help but feel in awe of her. Madeleine was right about many things, but not about Victoria.

“I wouldn’t choose someone who I didn’t feel was the right fit.” It felt like a cowardly way to try to get her to back off. He ought to stand up straight and declare his intentions, the very thing he was so looking forward to doing in front of everyone at the Coronation. Why, then, couldn’t he say the words. Why couldn’t he look at Madeleine to say this.

Madeleine wasn’t finished. Her voice floated over from behind him. “The Crown has many enemies. I am ready to face them. Is she?”

Liams chest constricted and he bent over his desk, bracing himself as the words hit him like a sucker-punch. Madeleine didn’t know, so few people knew about his mother. She had inadvertently stumbled onto his greatest fear for Victoria and twisted it right where it hurt. From far away Liam heard Madeleines heels cross the floor and the door open and close behind her as she left and still he didn’t move. He stared down at the desk, not seeing the dark shiny wood. All he could see was his mother, lying on the floor, her mouth open in a silent cry, her eyes staring somewhere he could not see. His ears were ringing with the sound of screaming, first his own, that keening cry of a child in the ultimate distress, trying and failing to wake his mother, who did not move and who felt so cold, and then his fathers screams joined his. Liam could remember it so clearly it was as if he was there in that moment, ten years old and terrified.

 

*

 

Her stomach was in knots. Victoria sat in the back of the car with the Beaumonts, the last of her money spent on the gown that encased her, her fingers tangled in her lap. The palace rose up as they approached, flashes of light to the side from the cameras. Victoria couldn’t seem to swallow, her throat was tight. Maxwell said something to her, but she couldn’t really hear it. He reached over and placed his hand over hers, leaning closer. Victoria turned to him, trying her best to focus. “Victoria, are you ok?”

Victoria threw him a shaky smile. “I might throw up.”

“Try not to.” Maxwell said comfortingly. “You look amazing. You are amazing. You will be amazing.”

Bertrand peered out of the window as the car rolled around. “Right, time to shine, Lady Victoria. Go bedazzle the media and we’ll see you inside.”

“For House Beaumont.” Victoria muttered.

“That’s the spirit!” Maxwell grinned, reaching for the door and releasing her into the evening air.

She was the last suitor to arrive it seemed; the ladies were standing on the stairs at the palaces entrance. Madeleine and Olivia were smiling and answering questions, but as Victoria stepped out of the car, she heard her name cried and the press as one seemed to pull away from the ladies and as one swarm to her. The car drove on and she was alone, walking towards the palace clutching her purse to her side. The dress was a strapless sheath of gold which hugged her body until her mid thighs where it flared out towards the back. She wore a nineteen twenties inspired capelet of black and gold lace over her shoulders where it hung half way down her back, and plunged down her chest to meet in a V where a black brooch sparkled. Her hair was half up, half down, where it had been loosely curled. She had even splashed out on a second pair of fancy shoes, these ones black and sparkly like the brooch. Her make up was simple, mostly featuring smokey eye shadow with coated lashes and a final sweep of gold along her bottom lid. She looked the part, 1920s Hollywood inspired glamour for the American suitor, even if her stomach was rolling as the press surrounded her for photos and shouted questions. Victoria paid them no mind until she reached the stairs and immediately went to Hana, who smiled and slid her around into hers.

By now Victoria had come to learn the various news outlets who were following the season. Ana de Luca from Trend was watching them and called out: “Is this friendship blossoming in the midst of competition, ladies?”

Victoria shared a smile with Hana, grateful her friend was with her to give her the strength she’d been lacking. “That’s right. Come for the Prince, stay for the girl talk.” She quipped to a rumble of laughter. She caught sight of Madeleine and Olivia as Ana enthused further about their friendship; neither looked very impressed. “Hana has become a true friend to me over the past six months and if nothing else I count myself as blessed to have met her.”

“I can only say the same for myself,” Hana smiled.

“My readers will be thrilled,” Ana purred.

Madeleine stepped forward. “We have all enjoyed getting to know Lady Victoria,” she said smoothly. “It has been quite an experience I must say. But now we must head inside. Do excuse us.”

As the ladies headed in Victoria turned to look back over her shoulder and offer a final bright smile to the photographers. With Hana at her side she felt much more relaxed.

As they walked through to where the King and Queen were receiving the suitors, a messenger stepped up to Hana and passed her a sealed letter.

“Ooh intriguing,” Victoria remarked. Hana smiled as she slipped it into her purse.

“It’ll have to wait. We have to join the receiving line.”

“Yep, let’s get received.” Victoria grinned as they joined the line at the end. Hana went ahead and once she moved along from the Queen, it was Victorias turn.

“Good evening, Your Majesty,” Victoria curtsied. “Thank you so much for inviting me.”

Regina smiled at her. “We wouldn’t dream of keeping you away. Though you aren’t as well-established as Lady Madeleine or Lady Olivia, I find your company at court interesting. Dare I say refreshing!”

“Thank you so much.” Victoria said moving on to the king and bobbing her second curtsy. “Your Majesty.”

King Constantine beamed at her. “I must say you’ve been a real fixture at court lately, Lady Victoria.” His eyes, so like Liams, were twinkling as he spoke. Victoria smiled back. “It’s been simply delightful. I do hope your station will become more permanent in the future.”

“Me too, sir.” Victoria replied honestly.

The ladies were filed into a dining room separate from the other nobles and the royal family. Victoria found herself seated between Hana and Penelope, with Olivia, Madeleine and Kiara directly opposite. As the drinks were poured a slightly awkward silence fell. It was Penelope who broke it.

“Do you know,” she said. “even though I know he isn’t going to choose me, I’m still nervous.”

Kiara gave her a sympathetic look. “One never knows, ma cherie. There is still a chance.”

“Hah,” Madeleine snorted, surprising Victoria. She was clearly not going to bother putting on a false nicety for this private meal. “You are truly delusional if you think that.”

“I hate to agree with Madeleine,” Olivia added. “But I do.”

“Ladies,” Victoria said with a smile of thanks to her server as she lifted her glass. “There is really no need to be unkind. Why don’t we all just enjoy this special meal together?”

Olivia rolled her eyes as Madeleine chuckled. Penelope charged on, emboldened by Victorias words. “Lady Victoria, you look lovely tonight.”

“Thank yo—”

“She looks passable,” Olivia cut through as the salad course came out. “At least you stayed away from my colour. Very wise.”

“Well, you know, it’s a big night for the Prince,” Victoria said with a sip of her crisp, dry wine. “I would hate for him to get confused if more than one of us wore red.”

Madeleine surprised her with another sharp laugh as Olivia narrowed her eyes at Victoria. “You are the most infuriating person I have ever met.”

“That’s just absurd,” Victoria countered. “You have met Maxwell, haven’t you?”

Penelope giggled and Kiara smirked over her forkful. Olivia huffed. “Yes, yes, very funny. We shall see who is laughing in a few hours time, won’t we. Then we shall see how many jokes you can make.”

Victoria grinned and dug into her meal, suddenly finding her appetite.

Over the next few courses her hunger only grew. The portions were rather small; by the time the roasted pheasant came out she felt as if she could have easily polished off a whole bird on her own. Yet she was also ready for this meal to be over. She missed Liam. She hadn’t seen him in a few days since her moment of weakness and his tender handling of her. She couldn’t even think about the choice he had to make; she just wanted to see him. To thank him for his kindness.

“What would happen if he doesn’t choose anyone at all?” Penelope wanted to know. Victoria perked up at this. Was that an option?

“That would be rather scandalous,” Kiara mused.

“He’ll pick someone,” Madeleine said slicing her pheasant. “It’s his duty to do so.”

“Surely Liam could change that if he wanted to,” Victoria postulated. “He’s the Crown Prince after all. Doesn’t he get to make and change laws?”

“Oh dear, your inexperience is showing again,” Madeleine said, her fork pausing halfway to her mouth. “He actually can’t.” She set her fork down again to continue. “Cordonian kings must be engaged or married at the time of their Coronation. By law, the Prince must pick someone to be his bride tonight.”

“But why?” Victoria asked. “It seems like a counter intuitive measure; what if he doesn’t find the right person?”

“If it were any other year it would be fine,” Madeleine went on, every lady hanging on her every word. “The King has forced Liams hand. The Coronation being imminent means he really must make his choice in the next few hours and that’s that.” Madeleine took a small of the bird and chewed. Nobody spoke until she swallowed and rolled her eyes. “Honestly, really, I can’t believe you could be considered for our ruler if you don’t understand that simple concept.”

“I understand it,” Victoria countered, her eyes narrowing in anger. “There’s a difference between understanding something and agreeing with it.”

“I think Lady Victoria has done a fine job,” Penelope put forth quietly. “She’s picked up many of our customs quickly given that she wasn’t raised here.” Victoria smiled gratefully at her.

“I agree, and I also think that Lady Victoria will handle being queen with grace and poise.” Kiara added. Victoria was more surprised to hear confidence from her, but no less appreciative.

“Thank you ladies,” she said.

Hana, who had been quiet throughout the meal spoke up too. “I think Victoria has been remarkably adept at navigating court through the season. It has been a great joy to watch her rise up. I am proud to consider her a friend.”

Victoria said, utterly humbled by this show of support. Olivia looked like she might stab her with her table knife, but Madeleine was coolly appraising her. “The ladies are so quick to defend you. Perhaps I did underestimate you.”

“I just hope I never have to see you again after tonight,” Olivia snapped across the table. Victoria would take a tongue lashing over an actual wounding any time. Olivias eyes were murderous.

“You know that’s unlikely.” Madeleine said, back in her position of educator again. “We;ll be summoned back for the engagement tour and the wedding.”

“We will?” Kiara asked. Victoria was glad to see this wasn’t just news to her.

“Oh yes,” Madeleine went on, eyes passing over to Victoria again. “We’ll be called upon to show our support for whichever one of us is chosen by the Prince.”

“That’s right,” Hana nodded. “It wouldn’t do for the houses who’s suitors aren’t chosen to be seen to be bitter in defeat. We have to have a show of unity after Prince Liam makes his choice.”

“Very astute, Lady Hana,” Madeleine said with a nod. “Stability for Cordonia is everything, no matter who the winner is.” She peered at Olivia out of the corner of her eye. “Surely even you can appreciate that, Olivia.”

Olivia crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. “Of course I can and I look forward to you all pledging your allegiance to House Nevrakis when I am chosen to become queen.”

 

*

 

After the meal, which did not end with anyone being stabbed, no matter how Olivia seemed to favour holding her knife and glaring at her, Victoria found herself once again at the end of a line. This line lead to Liam. Victoria had her clutch purse with her and inside it lay the gift she had to present Liam with. She watched as he was gifted such prizes as gem encrusted poodles and diamond cufflinks. Olivia surprised her by handing him a simple cactus. It made sense for her to play up on their long friendship, Victoria supposed, but as she listened to the words Olivia was speaking to him she was touched to hear genuine affection in her voice. It struck Victoria that whatever Olivia felt for the rest of the world, she really did care for Liam in her own way. Hana was next and then finally it was Victorias turn. She stepped up before Liam and met his eyes and everything else melted away. She had never understood that saying until then. It was as if the room fell away, the people vanished and only the couple remained. Liam smiled and took her hand. “Lady Victoria.” His eyes never left hers as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her.

“Good evening, Your Highness.” Victoria said. “I have a gift for you as well.”

“Your mere presence is gift enough,” Liam countered. Victoria chuckled and took her hand back so she could open her purse.

“I’m glad you said that,” she said with a grin. “Remember how I’m being sponsored by the Beaumonts and how, though I adore them both, Bertrand and Maxwell are distracted and excitable?”

“I do.” Liam said, a quizzical smile spreading.

“And remember how I don’t know anything about these events in advance ever it would seem and so often I am given crucial knowledge at the last minute, such as the need to provide you with a gift befitting your station and so I have to think on my feet more often than not?”

“Which you do incredibly well,” Liam chuckled. Victoria smiled and picked out his gift holding her hand up. He opened his palm and she placed it into his palm. Liam looked down to see the small keychain, from which dangled a replica of the Statue of Liberty.

“Ta da!” Victoria winked. “A tiny symbol of freedom and a reminder of our first night all in one easy to carry package. Are you impressed?”

She had hoped he would laugh, but Liam was holding the cheap keychain with such reverence. “Victoria, of all the gifts I have been given this night, only you have given me something that truly warms my heart.” He looked up with a new expression. “You really do know me better than anyone else here tonight. You know that, don’t you?”

“Even better than Drake?” Liam chuckled as he slid the keychain into his breast pocket.

“Well, maybe that one would be a close tie. I will keep this close to my heart.”

“Maybe one day we could make it back to New York.” Victoria said, without thinking. “I mean…all things considered…”

Liam put his hand on hers. “I hope so.” He glanced passed her to the rest of the royal court and let go. “Victoria, after tonight everything is going to change.”

“For the better…I hope?” Victoria replied, each word wrapped in promise.

“I hope so, too.” Liam smiled encouragingly. “I believe we’re heading through now.”

“See you in there,” Victoria grinned as she headed over to rejoin the other suitors.

Hana and Olivia looked up as she approached. Neither looked happy, and Victoria frowned. “Are you guys ok?”

Olivia whirled on her immediately, speaking in a hushed, angry whisper. “I know it was you.”

“What was me?” Victoria asked, confused.

“That stupid note.” Olivia said, her eyes glittering. “I’m sure you were behind it. You must be an utter fool if you think I can be intimidated so easily.”

“Why would I want to do that?” Victoria said. “I’m not threatened by you Olivia. I kind of like you.”

“Oh shut up,” she snapped and spun away, stalking into the ballroom. Victoria watched her go bewildered.

“What on earth was that all about?” Victoria wondered out loud as she turned to Hana, who at that moment burst into quiet sobs. “Oh Hana, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Hana sniffed. Victoria reached into her purse for a handkerchief to offer Hana. The other ladies moved into the ballroom to join the rest of the court. Liam caught Victorias eye as he moved along; he frowned at the scene, but Victoria waved him along.

“Hana, it’s clearly something.” Victoria pressed. “What is it?”

Hana looked up with a tear stained face. “That letter from earlier. It was from my parents. They are calling for me to return home after tonight.”

“What?” Victoria gaped. “Why?”

“Well, they put all this money and time and effort into me winning Liams hand, which is never going to happen. So it’s time to go home.” She dabbed at her eyes.

“You can’t leave now,” Victoria said. “What about what Madeleine said? About the engagement tour and everything?”

Hana looked down. “They said they think I’m getting too headstrong out here. They think it would be best if I came home.”

Victoria put her hand on her hip. “What about what you want? Do you want to go home?”

Hana didn’t look up again and took a few moments to answer. “No.”

“Then stay.” Victoria implored. “Stay with me.”

Hana sighed as she looked up. “Victoria, you’re so kind and you make it sound so easy…but everyone knows it’s you Liam will choose. You’ll be too busy starting your new life. Do you know the wedding date is already set?”

Victoria pulled back. “What? It is?”

Hana nodded. “Before the season kicked off even. Liam will be married in December.”

“That’s not a long engagement.” Victoria said. “I guess Madeleine was right about the urgency of marrying off the king.”

“Exactly.” Hana said. “You’ll be too busy to worry about me.” Victoria wrapped her friend up into a warm embrace.

“Never.” She said. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, Hana. I will never not have time for you.”

Hana smiled as she gently pulled back, handing her the handkerchief. “Thanks Victoria. You’re my best friend, too.”

Victoria grinned. “Come on, let’s go in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter title is by Tidelines, who are a band I love so much that I named a whole fic series using one of their other songs (check it out if you like Dragon Age and meandering plots that travel at a glacial pace!)


	15. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emotional talk and a mysterious note set Victorias nerves on edge.

_I wished you the best of, all this world could give_

 

She had come full circle. Victoria looked around the ballroom, at the assembled nobles, the band, the tables. It was just like the start of the social season, when the Masquerade Ball had begun this six-month journey. One difference this evening was that Victoria found herself nodding in recognition to Lords and Ladies, Dukes and Duchesses. She was a person of note, here in court. No longer the stranger from New York, people knew who she was. That was all well and good, but the most important thing was that Victoria felt that she had made some genuine friends in Cordonia. She walked in with Hana and Maxwell found them at once, greeting both warmly even though he had seen them both only a few hours ago. Victoria stood and chatted quietly with them while the band struck up their music for the first dance of the night.

Liam ignored all others and headed straight for her, which she pretended not to notice until he was standing before her. “Oh hello Your Highness.”

“Lady Victoria, may I have this dance?” he asked, his voice smooth and honey-toned. Victoria smiled.

“I’d love to.” She took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor, relishing the feeling of his hands on her as they got into the starting position for a Waltz and began to move. “What a nice way to begin the evening.” They moved through the steps, Victorias gown swirling around her legs. Liams eyes never left her face. “What is it?”

“I was just thinking how at home you seem here now,” Liam said. “It’s hard to believe you weren’t born here.”

“I guess I’ve found my feet,” Victoria said as she twirled under his hand. “It has been half a year of practising.”

“I suppose so.” Liam said. “And are you…happy here?”

Victoria came back to him and they swayed in time. “I am.” She turned back to him. “The company helps.”

Liam laughed softly, but the mirth didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I hope you never have cause to regret coming here.”

The sombre tones caught her off guard. “Why would you say that?”

“So much has happened this season and…” he faltered as the music came to an end. Victoria stood looking up at him, her brow furrowed, searching his face for a clue as to what he was hinting at. Liam, for his part, seemed reluctant to release her. “Victoria, I need to talk to you.”

“Are you alright, Liam?” Victoria asked, her concern piqued. Liam was about to continue, but Olivia appeared at their side like a scarlet flame made human.

“Ahem! Prince Liam, might I be so bold as to cut in?” She asked shooting daggers at Victoria, who stepped back slipping out of Liams grip.

“Ah, of course, Lady Olivia.” Liam said, glancing at Victoria. “I’ll find you later.”

“Sure.” Victoria nodded and headed away from the couple as the next dance began. She took a glass of wine from a passing waiter, doing the calculation in her head to remember how many glasses she’d had so far. She would make this her last. She wanted to be fully present for the announcement of Liams betrothal later. Victoria looked around for Hana and Maxwell and spotted them having a dance on the floor. She smiled, glad that Maxwell was making time for Hana; if anyone could cheer her up it would be him.

Victoria turned and looked up, her blue eyes immediately finding a pair of warm brown ones. “Drake!”

Drake had just entered and was staring at her with an odd look on his face. She hurried over. “Are you OK?”

“Quinn…” he said shaking his head slowly. “Wow. I guess congratulations are in order.”

“What?” she asked, confused.

“Yeah,” Drake muttered. “You look exactly like one of them now. I guess you are one of them.” He checked his watch. “In roughly three hours from now you’ll be the future queen of Cordonia.”

Victoria frowned. “You don’t know—”

“Yeah I do.” Drake cut in, knocking back his glass of whiskey—trust him to have found his staple drink in a room full of wine. “Let’s not pretend. Our lives are going to go in very different directions, your future highness.”

Victoria swallowed. Suddenly she wanted to cry. “I’ll still be me.” she said quietly.

“Yeah right,” Drake said derisively, sticking one hand in the pocket of the grey suit she was surprised to see him wearing and gesturing to her with the hand holding the now empty glass. His eyes were rimmed with red and Victoria wondered how many whiskeys he’d already imbibed. “Look at you. Practically a princess in every way. This place…it changes people. Changes everyone. You’ll change soon enough and when you do it’ll be a great shame. You know, some of us liked the girl you were when you got here.” He looked up at her with intense eyes. “You know that, right?”

Victoria sighed. Drakes sombre mood was not what she wanted to deal with at that moment and besides, she felt he was being rather selective with the past. She decided to cut through the cryptic words. “You didn’t like me. You hated me. You didn’t trust me. Tell the truth: do you trust me now?”

Drake set his glass down and gave her a long look. “I…do.” That wasn’t quite what she was expecting to hear, and judging by his surprised tone, he was caught just as off guard. “You have secrets and you clearly have a past, but I don’t believe you would ever hurt Liam or your friends. I think you care a lot about them and that is all that matters really.”

Victoria softened. “Drake, you know you’re my friend, too. I do care about them and I care about you.” She reached for him, but he flinched his hand away. She pulled back, hurt by his reaction. She couldn’t work him out tonight.

“Victoria, I…” Drake began, looking up at her again, his face sorrowful. “I…”

The music had come to an end and Hana and Maxwell reappeared at her side.

“Hey guys,” Maxwell said. “Whoa, Drake dressed up! A momentous occasion indeed!”

“Yeah,” Victoria said with a forced grin, trying to summon up some cheeriness. “I didn’t even know you owned a suit.”

Drake dragged his gaze to her face and tried to match her tone. “Well, you know. It’s a big night.” He couldn’t seem to meet her eyes. “Excuse me.”

Watching him walk away brought a lump to her throat again. She couldn’t decide what the matter was with her. He had been rude to her on multiple occasions under the pretence of caring if she survived in court or drowned, but had never offered any real help. Now he claimed she was making it and that it was a terrible waste of who she had been. He didn’t know who she was. He didn’t care. He’d never taken the time to get to know her.

Hana was explaining to Maxwell that she would have to leave court the next day and he was bemoaning that he would miss her and Madeleine had staked a claim on Liam for the next dance, so Victoria set down her untouched drink and marched out after Drake.

She followed him out the door and onto the grounds. It was quiet out here, the music just whispering out into the cool evening air. It was a mild September, but even so there was a breeze that teased her hair and gave her goose bumps on her exposed forearms. She shivered instinctively and hugged around herself. She couldn’t see Drake, so she followed her feet around the side of the palace to a pathway that took her down the side of the building to a small alcove where a stone bench sat innocuously under a tree. “Victoria?”

She stopped. Drake was sitting on the bench, a shocked look on his face as he realised she’d come after him. “That’s twice now.” She said.

“What is?”

“You calling me Victoria.” Victoria said, hiking an eyebrow. “What gives, Drake?”

Drake shrugged and leaned back against the trunk of the tree and sighed heavily, closing his eyes. “I guess I’m slipping.”

Victoria stepped up cautiously and sat down next to him on the bench. He didn’t move. “You know, you’re always calling me Quinn, but I just realised I don’t know your last name. Seems only fair that you tell me.”

Drake opened an eye and looked at her. “Huh, and you call yourself my friend.”

“I do.” Victoria said with a start of a smile. “So tell me.”

Drake looked up into the branches of the tree. “What is it with you and prying into my life. Can’t a man keep a wall or two up around here?”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Victoria said magnanimously. “I can make something up instead. How about…Baggins? Gamgee? Brandybuck? Took?”

Drake turned and gave her a droll look. “Really? Hobbit names?”

Victoria smiled. “Wasn’t sure if your literary knowledge extended to Tolkien. Glad to see it does.”

Drake snorted. “Well none of those are my name.”

“Hmm…is it Montoya?” Victoria asked. “Holmes? Frankenstein? How about Gatsby?” Drake sighed. “Ok, how about…Potter?” Drake sighed again, louder and more insistently. “Weasley? Ooh, wait: Malfoy. Drake Malfoy. It’s perfect.”

“Quinn…”

“I don’t actually care what your surname is anymore.” Victoria giggled. “I’m dead set on Drake Malfoy now. It’s just too good.”

Drake straightened from the tree and turned to look at her. “Alright fine! If it’ll stop you from calling me Malfoy, I’ll tell you, but it’ll sound boring now. It’s Walker.”

Victoria cocked her head to one side in consideration. “Drake Walker. I like it. I like Malfoy, too, but I promise I won’t call you that. I’ll just call you Walker.”

“Don’t you dare.” Drake warned.

“Why not?” Victoria asked. “You call me Quinn. It’s actually weird to hear you call me Victoria.”

Drake scratched his chin. “Walls, Quinn. Gotta have _some_ walls.” He peered at her sideways. “Can’t seem to keep them up around you.”

Victoria looked down, momentarily embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“S’Ok.” Drake shrugged. “I guess it’s good to open up once in a while.”

They sat in quiet contemplation for a few moments. The breeze rustled the leaves above. Victoria took a breath and got to the point of her following him. “Drake, I wanted to ask…before you seemed like you were going to say something?”

Drake ran his hands through his hair and leaned his elbows on his knees. “Ah, hell. Quinn, I was going to apologise. I was out of line when I said you were one of them. It was a shitty thing to say, I was just lashing out. No matter what happens tonight, crown or no crown. Engaged or…not. You will always be you. You know,” he said, his voice suddenly wounded. “I tried so hard to not to like you. You were right about that, though I never hated you. It would have made everything so much easier.”

Victoria clasped her hands together. “Oh.” she said. There didn’t seem to be anything else to say. Drake stood up striding away from the bench towards the wall, when he suddenly spun back around. “I tried, Victoria. You got under my skin instead.”

Victoria looked up. “What are you saying?”

“You know what I’m saying.” Drake growled. “I told you back at the Beaumonts what I wanted. I want you, damn it. In spite of everything, who you’re here for, what you’re doing…I want to…” He abruptly stopped, turning back to the wall and bracing his hands against the bricks. Victoria didn’t move for a moment. She was here for Liam, not Drake. So why did she want to go to him and hold him?

She wasn’t interested in Drake. He was frustrating and complicated and she had the feeling that being with him would be like throwing herself onto a pyre. Liam was grounded and reliable. Being with him, she felt, would be like a cool, still lake. Liam told her how he felt. Liam never acted like he couldn’t stand the sight of her. Liam felt safe and good and genuine. If Liam was a wholesome future she had never expected, Drake was like the life she’d tried to leave behind. Dangerous and dark.

And yet. She walked up behind Drake and placed her palm on his back. Drake turned slowly and her hand slid around to his waist, never breaking contact. “Victoria…”

“Yes?”

Drake laughed in spite of everything, a low hoarse mirthless noise. “I guess if this is the last time I’m going to be with you before you’re an engaged woman, well. I’d be a damned fool not to kiss you. That is…if you want to?”

Victoria was leaning towards him before she knew what she was doing. Drake met her in the middle, kissing her deeply, frantically, like a drowning man coming up for air. Victoria responded, trying to give him what he was searching for in that moment, not fully understanding his need. When Drake pulled back, he kept her face in between his hands, her hair between his fingers. He looked at her, drinking her in. “Quinn, I want to remember this moment, right here. I want to remember you right now and just…stay here with you.”

She pressed her fingers to the back of his hands, tears welling. “Drake…I….”

“It’s OK.” Drake said. “You don’t have to say anything. I know I can’t give you what you deserve.”

The tears dribbled out of her eyes. She felt a lead weight of guilt drop onto her, sinking through her skin. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t understand. She wasn’t after material goods, or riches or a crown. But he was right; he couldn’t be the man she needed him to be for her. No matter how much it broke her heart to feel that she was letting him down.

“Hey, don’t.” Drake pulled her to him, holding her tightly. “It’s OK.”

Victoria couldn’t stop herself and she started sobbing into his shoulder. The force of her feelings overwhelmed her. The truth was that no matter the attraction she felt to him, no matter how he might feel about her, she just couldn’t find the strength to be with him.

“Shh,” Drake murmured, stroking her hair. “Please don’t feel bad. You have to go back inside and pretend to look surprised when Liam picks you. I know he will. And he’ll give you everything you ever wanted.”

 

*

 

Drake didn’t come back in with her. He told her he’d be there when it was time for the announcement, but couldn’t face it until then. Victoria left him and headed straight for a bathroom to freshen up and reapply her make up. She’d made a complete mess of her face outside with Drake. Her insides didn’t feel much better.

As Victoria washed her face and started to make it up again, Kiara stepped into the bathroom. “Oh hello, Victoria,” she greeted warmly. “We wondered where you’d gone.”

Victoria smiled into the mirror as she reapplied her mascara. “I stepped outside for a bit of fresh air. It’s a big night after all.”

“It is.” Kiara walked over to stand beside her and check her hair in the large ornate mirror. “You must be so excited.”

“Nervous,” Victoria corrected, dipping the wand into the tube to start on the other eye. “Nothing’s been decided yet.”

“Oh, bien sur,” Kiara smiled, fluffing the ends of her dark brown locks. “But chances are very high that Prince Liam will pick you. To tell you the truth, I can’t wait.”

“Really?” Victoria asked, replacing the mascara into her purse. “You won’t be disappointed if it isn’t you?”

“Non,” Kiara asserted. “I was never altogether interested in Prince Liam if I’m honest. I came here because I’m a noble woman of the right age so it was proper for me to try, but I really came here for the opportunity to broaden my horizons and meet new people. My father is a diplomat and I intend to follow in his footsteps. I want a position with the foreign ministry.”

“You’re networking.” Victoria said with a grin. “Kiara, that’s awesome. I was starting to think nobody in our group of suitors had ambitions beyond bagging the prince. It’s a sad time when you realise your life wouldn’t pass the Bechdal test.” Kiara laughed affectionately.

“Indeed.” She nodded. “I’d like to see myself working with foreign communities and doing some good in the world.”

“You seem a determined woman,” Victoria said, packing her make up away. “I think you could probably move mountains if you set your mind to it.”

“Thank you, Victoria.” Kiara said. She glanced at the door and when she was satisfied they were alone she lowered her voice. “Between you and me, I was hoping you would win the Princes hand over Madeleine or Olivia. They are both such driven women, but I think you are a much more refreshing choice. I’m rooting for you.”

Victoria thanked her and left the bathroom. Outside the corridor to the ballroom a messenger was hovering, and he made a beeline for her when she appeared. “My lady. For you.” He held out a sealed letter. Victoria took it with a nod of thanks and he headed away. Victoria slid her finger under the seal and opened the letter.

“ _Lady Victoria_ ,” it read, “ _The Prince will never be yours and you will never be queen. Leave court now with your dignity intact or suffer the consequences. We know_.”

Victoria felt herself go cold all over. The letter was hand written, but she had no way of knowing whose writing it was. It was so baldly aggressive that she felt quite faint to look at it. She glanced up at the room, looking around in case someone was watching her read and assessing her reaction. She swept over the assorted nobles and saw no-one looking her way. She turned back for the messenger, but they had vanished. She didn’t know what to do and for a moment she considered following the letters instructions. “We know”. What did they know? Surely not the truth about her past? She had told Liam some of it…had he spoken of it to anyone? Had someone been looking up her name? That wouldn’t tell them much; she’d changed her identity when she was 18, albeit not using legal channels. But even so, Victoria Quinn only had history going back eleven years with nothing outrageous in that decade. She’d effectively killed her old identity when she’d fled her home for her own safety. Nobody would know of the connection between her two selves and she’d given plenty of fake names in the two years between, when she’d been travelling, living an itinerant lifestyle. She was untraceable, had left no bread crumbs. What did they know? And should she take the note seriously?

Victoria wandered through the ballroom, feeling dumbfounded, with no idea what to do. Apparently, she had some idea because she found herself standing beside Bertrand and Maxwell.

“Hey Victoria, where did you go?” Maxwell asked with a wide grin, but then he faltered. “Victoria?”

“I got this,” she said holding out the letter. Bertrand took it and read, Maxwell peeking over his shoulder.

“Wow, that’s a mean note,” Maxwell observed. Bertrands face was thunderous.

“How _dare_ anyone send a letter like this to a member of our House.” he said in a low voice. “This is preposterous. Where did it come from?”

“I don’t know,” Victoria said dumbly. “A messenger. I don’t know.”

“It’ll be OK,” Maxwell said, coming around to put his arm around her shoulder. “Buck up, buttercup.”

Bertrand was considering the note again. “It’s probably a jealous suitor trying to intimidate you. Anyone paying attention would know you are the one to beat tonight. But you aren’t going to be intimidated. We’re going to get to the bottom of this. Maxwell,” Bertrand held out the note. “Put this somewhere secure. We can’t lose our only piece of evidence.”

“Roger that,” Maxwell saluted then absconded with the letter wrapped in a handkerchief. Victoria turned worried eyes on Bertrand.

“What should I do, Bertrand?” She asked.

“You should carry on here as if nothing has happened,” Bertrand said assertively. “Pretend that you are perfectly content. If the person who sent this is here then there is nothing more infuriating than seeing their hard work go to waste. It might make them back down or reveal themselves if they become angered.”

“What if something bad happens to me?” Victoria asked very quietly. Bertrand affixed her with a face of quiet determination.

“Lady Victoria Quinn of House Beaumont,” he said forcefully. “You are a member of my house and I will be damned if I let anything happen to you. And after the prince choose you, you will receive the highest protection in the land and no-one will be able to touch you. Don’t you worry another moment about this, alright?”

“Do you really mean that?” Victoria asked hesitantly. “Do you really think of me as a member of your house?”

“Absolutely.” Bertrand said. “You have proven yourself over these past months. Maxwell and I may have been born into our noble house, but you my lady, have _earned_ your place. I am proud to call you one of us.”

Victoria was momentarily too overcome to speak. She was glad she’d cried on Drakes shoulder earlier so that she had no more tears to shed at this point. She tried to scramble for some words, but ended up just taking a breath and offering a shaky smile. Bertrand reached out and took her hand, tapping it with his other. He gave her a nod and excused himself. It was probably better to not speak, she decided as he moved away. This was a strange night and she probably would have said something stupid after all.

She wasn’t alone for very long as Maxwell bobbed up beside her. “Victoria!” he said, his excitement bubbling over. “Come with me, I know just the thing to distract you.” Slipping his arm into hers he lead her across the ballroom to a man she hadn’t met before, but who looked surprisingly familiar. He was tall with tousled ash blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkled with mischief before he even opened his mouth to greet them.

“Lord Maxwell, how are you my friend?” he asked giving Maxwell a hug. When they broke apart he turned to Victoria and nodded. “My lady.”

Victoria forgot decorum entirely. “You’re Leo, aren’t you?”

Leo laughed. “Guilty as charged. You don’t miss a trick.”

“I’ve spent a lot of time with your brother over the past months,” Victoria explained. “You look like him.”

“More dashing and roguish, though, yes?” Leo joked. Victoria found herself laughing in spite of her earlier worries.

“A less handsome version of me,” Maxwell put in. “Which is why he ended up abdicating.”

“Because I was less handsome than you?” Leo asked. Maxwell pretended to think about it.

“Equally handsome?” He offered, to Leos laughter.

Victoria spotted Madeleine walking up to them, having heard Leos laugh. Victoria stepped aside as she approached them. “Leo, darling, how fortunate you found the time to join us.”

“Madeleine,” Leo greeted her, his laughter drying up but his easy smile remaining in place. “You know I wouldn’t miss my brothers big night.”

“I’m glad there remain a few sentiments that’ll make you return to court.” Madeleine said. “Your brother will be elated to know you’re watching him choose Cordonias future queen.”

“I heard you are one of the potential brides again,” Leo said taking a drink of his wine. Madeleine smiled, though her eyes were cold.

“Cordonia has lovingly granted me another chance to be her queen.” She turned and aimed her dangerous smile at Victoria. “Now it was a pleasure to see you all, but if you will excuse me. Take care, Leo.”

Victoria let out a breath after Madeleine left them. Maxwell was more obvious, making an exagerated relieved face. “Seems like Madeleine doesn’t harbour any hard feelings towards you.”

Leo shrugged. “Leave it to Madeleine to handle everything gracefully, even running into her former fiance.”

Victoria took a wine as a waiter headed by. She hadn’t drunk her last glass after all and she could use something to settle the nervous sensation in her belly. “So, Leo,” she asked. “Liam tells me you taught him everything he knows about breaking the rules. Bastien claims you taught him everything he knows about trailing errant princes. What can you tell me about Liam?”

Leo chuckled. “I’m sure everything Liam has told you is very true. He was always the good brother, the golden child. I was the misfit brother.”

“Was that hard for you growing up?” Victoria asked with a sip of the crisp liquid.

“Not really,” Leo replied. “I like to think we were born the wrong way round; he was always the heir and I the spare in every sense except the order of our birth. Mind you I would have gotten away from Cordonia regardless even if I hadn’t had to abdicate to do so.”

“You don’t like it here?” Victoria asked gently. Leo shook his head.

“No, it’s not that.” Leo said. “But my birthright still follows me around even after shaking it off. It’s easier to live a relatively unknown life elsewhere. In fact,” he smirked. “I have settled down in your country.”

“You live in the States?” Victoria asked. “Wow!”

“Yep. It’s like our countries have done a trade.” Leo said grinning. “I think for the better; by all accounts you’re good for Liam. I hear you’ve been helpful at reminding him to look after himself, not just Cordonia. I can see what he sees in you.”

“Thank you,” Victoria said. “I hope it’s enough.”

“We shall find out fairly soon I believe.”

“It feels a little like this night will never get to the good part,” Victoria joked.

“Leo!” they all turned as Liam strode up and gathered his brother in a fierce hug. “What are you telling Lady Victoria about me?” he asked as they pulled apart, Liam’s gaze darting to Victorias. “Nothing embarrassing I hope.”

“Good things, of course,” Leo grinned back. “That’s all there is to tell.”

Victoria looked from one to the other and decided that either both men took after their father, or King Constantine had a definite type. “Goodness, there are two of you.” she said with a smile. “I can see why you stay away from court Leo; really it’s unfair to have two such handsome men side by side like this.”

“Um, what about me?” Maxwell said, in mock offence. Victoria slid her arm around his waist.

“You are handsome, too, Maxwell.” He grinned.

Liam laughed. “Lady Victoria, I had half wondered if you had vanished into thin air; I haven’t seen you in a while, or so it feels.”

“Just sticking to my ‘Mystery Woman’ persona,” she quipped.

Leo went over to Maxwell and tugged him away from Victoria. “As happy as I am to see you, brother now that you’ve secured a rare moment for yourself I want to make sure you’re putting your time to good use.”

“What does that mean?” Maxwell asked, releasing Victoria.

“It means that you and I should go investigate the appetisers, Maxwell.”

“Oh, I already ate.” Maxwell shrugged. Leo rolled his eyes affectionately.

“Come on Maxwell,” Leo said. “Four’s a crowd and we should give these two some time alone…”

“Ah, right, well I can always eat more.” Maxwell agreed, finally cottoning on to Leos plan.

As they headed off, Liam turned to Victoria smiling. “I’m sorry I had to cut our conversation short earlier,” he said.

“Oh, you’re busy. I get it.” Victoria said finishing her wine. Liam continued to smile at her, sighing happily.

“And yet, the only person I’ve been thinking about all night is you.” he murmured. “I do want to finish our conversation, but Victoria, I want to do more than talk.”

“Oh?” she asked.

“The truth is that I’m done waiting.” Liam said, his eyes dark and fixed on hers. “I want you.”

“Liam…” Victoria managed, a jolt of anticipation cutting through her nerves.

“That is, if you want to.” Liam continued. “There’s no pressure at all, but I wanted to tell you how I feel and…I can’t stop thinking about how wonderful you are. Too wonderful to wait anymore.”

Victoria licked her lips. Her mouth was dry. “I…want that, too.” she said, looking up with hungry eyes. “I can’t quite believe we’re standing so far apart right now discussing this so civilly, so if you have somewhere we can go?”

Liam grinned. “I do. Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from the song Jealous by Labrinth. 
> 
> Spot the Skyrim reference!


	16. It Is You (I Have Loved)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Victoria share their passion for each other and Olivia reveals some secrets.

_You’re the home my heart searched for so long_

 

Liam went first and Victoria gave it a few moments before heading after him. This evening was so fraught with emotion that she felt quite exhausted without him. He was the calm sea, or perhaps the court was the sea, but a tumultuous one and Liam was a lighthouse, beckoning her to safety and calm. Victoria made the decision to definitely stop drinking at that point; it was never a good idea for her to indulge in her poetic side.

The outside world was quiet. There was no-one about that she could see.

Well, there was one person.

Victoria spied Liam at the entrance to the hedge maze. He waved and ducked inside. Victoria picked up speed, heading across the grounds to the way in. It was equally familiar and strange to be back here. Last time she had had the upper hand, the head start and it was him chasing after her. She had felt powerful that night, having surprised Liam with her appearance and then tempting him to sneak away from the Masquerade Ball. It had been undeniably sexy to know that she had enough sway over a Crown Prince to get him to follow her in the dark. This night the tables were turned and it was she who had been enticed outside and into the maze. Liam had caught her with her guard down, speaking so plainly that she was left almost speechless. He told her he wanted her. A frisson of excitement made her shiver as she sped through the maze, turning on instinct, trying to remember the way to the centre. The tree was there, just as it had been before. Waiting for them almost, ready to witness another step in their relationship. And oh, was she ready.

It didn’t matter tonight that she was chasing him. It didn’t matter that she was making it clear how she felt about him. It wasn’t scary, it wasn’t weak; she wanted to shout it out loud. She was defenceless against him and that was OK. She trusted him to care for her heart and keep it safe. Victoria was ready to be with him.

Finally she came to the centre. There was the moon. There was the tree. There was Liam. He was waiting for her in a patch of light. Victoria smiled as soon as she saw him, catching her breath after the rush to get to him. “Well, this feels very familiar.”

Liam grinned. “A touch of sentimentality from me I’m afraid. I wanted to come back to the place where we stood half a year ago. Where I realised you were really, truly here.” Liam looked sheepish. “That night was so wonderful; seeing you suddenly in Cordonia after I’d convinced myself to let the memory of you go. I half thought you were nothing but a dream.” He looked up again, meeting her eyes. “It was here that I started to believe in the chance of us.”

Victoria stepped closer to him. She didn’t quite want to touch him yet. The air felt charged with possibility and she wasn’t yet break to break the spell of anticipation. “That’s right. It was here that I told you that I was in this for the long haul. That I was here to fight for you.”

“You’ve been incredible during this whole season,” Liam said. “With no formal training, no preparation for any of it and you’ve succeeded in making your mark on Cordonia in only a few months. And throughout all that,” he added with a chuckle, “you’re the only person who has taken the time to ask me how I’ve been.”

Victoria shrugged and shook her hair over her shoulder. “There’s a lot of pressure on you.”

“Not right this minute,” Liam said. “That’s why I wanted to steal you away for a bit. I know it’s selfish, because being a member of the royal family means living certain events out in the spotlight for all to see. I’ve accepted that. It’s been my life forever, especially after Leo abdicated and now again as my father is stepping down as King. Tonight is important for all of us.” Liam took a step towards Victoria. “But for this moment I wanted it to be just us, before our lives change forever. And when I think of us I picture us here.” Now he reached for her and took her hand. “Victoria, even if I didn’t need to choose a bride tonight I would still be proposing. I don’t need anymore time to decide; I already know.”

Victoria swallowed. “Liam, are you proposing to me right this minute?” Her heart was in her throat. This could be the moment her hopes would be dashed. But Liam met her eyes and without even speaking she knew.

“Not quite yet,” he said grinning, slowly. “Not officially. That part rather does have to happen with witnesses, but Victoria…I never expected to meet anyone like you. Someone who makes me feel this way. I’ve watched you over the season, snatching moments with you where I could. It’s been the hardest thing to see you, but not touch you. To feel for you from afar. Desperately wanting to hold you and tell you…to tell you that it’s always been you in my heart.” Victoria could hardly breathe as she looked up at him. “Victoria, you’re the brightest spot in my world. You’re like the North Star, leading me towards my future. When you’re around I can’t help smiling, laughing…feeling like I can take on anything. You’re the strongest, bravest, funniest, most daring person I know and somehow…” he broke off for a moment, laughing to himself. “…somehow it’s me that you want to spend time with. I don’t know how I ever got so lucky as to meet you, let alone get to spend time with you.” Liam reached for her other hand and now they stood opposite, clasping hands, gazing at each other in this semi silence, the music from the party a distant memory. Victoria felt as though they had stepped out of time and space into a world where only the two of them existed. “Victoria, ever since my brother left I have been worrying about finding a woman who would be the right Queen for Cordonia. How would I know when I met her if she was worthy of that title, that she would carry it with the respect it deserved and be the best queen she could be? Since I met you I just worry about being worthy of you. Victoria Quinn, you are the most incredible woman I have ever met. And I…now I’ve met you I know what love is. I know how I feel and Victoria,” Liams fingers brushed lightly over her face, tucking a loose strand of black behind her ear, “I love you.”

There it was. Victoria felt her heart thud against her chest. He’d said it. She’d thought he felt that way, she’d been sure, but even so. There had still been doubts in her mind. He’d just obliterated those doubts. There was just one more thing she had to do now.

“Liam,” Victoria smiled demurely. She couldn’t stop herself from laughing softly. “I’ve been madly in love with you since we met.” She looked up at him. “Did you honestly not know?”

Liam smiled, and lifted his hand to cup her cheek. “I had hoped. I wasn’t sure I should.”

“Have you met you?” Victoria asked, leaning against his palm. “You’re amazing. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you.”

Liam leaned down and kissed her and the air exploded; the build up of energy fizzing around them, the expectation changing at once to passion. Victoria felt as if they might lift off into the sky as they kissed. Liams other hand came up to the nape of her neck, tipping her head back and deepening the kiss as she slid her fingertips around his waist, holding him closer. It was just the two of them now and there was no need for decorum or standing a foot apart or allowing a buffer zone between them. They made the most of this private space, their bodies closing the gap, fitting together as if they were a matching pair.

Liam moved his lips to her cheek and her earlobe, making her shiver. “Liam…” she uttered, breathless once more. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm, his lips gliding to her wrist. “Inside, you said…”

“Yes?” He said against her skin, looking at her intensely.

“Is that what you want?” She asked. For all his talk of her boldness, she was suddenly shy.

“ _Yes_.” He said, urgently. “God, yes.”

Victoria pulled him back to her, pressing her mouth to his with a hunger she didn’t know she possessed. Liam responded in kind, tugging her closer to him, opening his mouth on hers. His tongue skating over hers, making her tremble. One hand was against the small of her back, the other behind her head, her hair between his fingers. She found the hem of his shirt and pulled until she could feel his private skin. Liam groaned as her fingers slipped around the waistline of his slacks. “I want you so badly, Liam,” Victoria murmured. “I’ve never…this is…”

“Are you alright,” Liam asked, momentarily pulling back and looking at her with concern. “Do you want to stop?”

“I…no,” Victoria said, her bottom lip quivering. “I’ve just never been with someone I really cared for. Someone I love. It’s never mattered before. It’s just a little overwhelming.”

Liam reached up and stroked her hair away from her face. “I love you and I’ll wait for you. I just want you to be happy.”

“I don’t want to wait,” Victoria said earnestly. Just like the moment when they had been standing at the top of the waterfall, she wanted to clutch Liam and leap with him. She couldn’t imagine stopping now. She stretched out her arms and wrapped around him, closing the gap again. Liam gladly resumed kissing her, but with greater reverence, less speed. Victoria grasped his blazer and pulled at it until he shrugged it off. She wasn’t sure who started it, but at once they were tumbling onto the soft grass. Liams comforting weight was above her as they kissed and she smiled. “Is this how you pictured our first time together?”

Liam grinned rakishly. “I have imagined countless scenarios of you and I, Victoria.” He laid his forehead against hers gently, his hand tracing her skin from her neck down her chest. Victorias breath came in shallow gasps as he moved over the curve of her breast. He found the brooch and deftly unclasped it, the capelet slithering to the ground. Liam ducked his head, dropping kisses across her chest. Victoria lay back and sighed. “Oh Liam…”

As he lavished kisses on the skin above her neckline, she felt his hand start to pull at the skirts of her dress, finding his way inside. Then his palm was on her leg, coasting up her thigh. She cried out when his hand ran between her legs. He looked up swallowing hard when his eyes met hers. “You’re so beautiful, Victoria.” His face was so serious, his eyes dark with desire. “I love you and I want to feel you, all of you. I want to make you feel…”

“Do you have…?” Victoria asked. In all her preparedness at court she was lacking a crucial element to this moment. Liam looked slightly sheepish.

“I brought some with me.” He admitted. “I didn’t want to presume, but I wanted to be ready.”

“Good,” she insisted. “Being prepared is sexy.” She added with a grin.

Victoria met his eyes and moved her hands down to the front of his trousers. His breath hitched but he never looked away from her as she made light work of the fastenings. She pushed his pants down as he raised her skirts and then he moved on top of her, retrieving the condom he had brought, sheathing himself in it. He hovered above her, his eyes searching hers, as if waiting for the final nod from her. Victoria clasped his hips, guiding him towards her. He moved slowly with her, careful as if she were spun glass and might shatter if weren’t careful. She sucked in a breath as she felt him enter her, easing inside, filling her so completely. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist. It wasn’t the event Victoria had expected, the fine clothes somewhat in the way of truly free movement, but she tugged the layers further up to allow for greater contact. His hips were pressed against hers, matching bodies, skin on skin. She could feel the length of him inside her, fitting so perfectly as though they had been made for each other in this way.

As they began to move together in rhythm, their breaths coming in ragged gasps, Victoria lifted one leg, to hook around him, her hands on his back. “I love you,” she moaned as Liam moved faster, hurrying to match his thrusts with her rising hips. He leaned down to kiss her, her fingers digging into his skin. She felt pleasure build inside and let out another cry against his neck. “Oh God, Liam,”

“I love you, Victoria,” Liam managed haltingly. “I love you so much.”

 

Afterwards they lay together, in no hurry to go back to standing politely apart from each other again after having been so close. Victoria was wrapped in Liams embrace and he was nuzzling her neck. “God, I love you,” he said. Now that he’d said the words aloud he seemed eager to repeat them as often as possible. Victoria smiled; she had no problem with this.

Eventually Liam sighed. “We really will have to get back.” He got up and offered her his hand to help her upright. “I wish we could stay out here for longer.”

“No, you’re right.” Victoria said, picking up her capelet and brooch from the ground. “We should go in. It’s a big night for you.” She glanced at him as she put the capelet back on. “I guess…for both of us now.”

Liam smiled, tucking his shirt back into his trousers. “I can’t believe you would ever have doubted my intentions. How could I choose anyone but you?”

Victoria blushed fiercely at this, looking away as she smoothed down her skirts and shook out her hair. “How do I look?”

Liam reached over and plucked a leaf from her hair. “Like a princess. Or like someone who’s about to be one.”

“Gosh,” Victoria said, momentarily queasy. “I’ve been so nervous all night thinking you wouldn’t choose me and yet after all this I now feel nervous knowing you will.”

Liam pulled her close and kissed her swiftly and soundly. “You don’t have anything to feel nervous about.” Then he took her hand to lead them from the maze. Victoria smiled, but in a flash she suddenly recalled the note.

“Oh, wait,” Victoria stopped, tugging him back. He turned with a curious face. “I do have something I needed to tell you: I got this letter, earlier this evening. A threatening letter.”

Liams face changed at once, going from open to closed, his blue eyes thunderous. “What did it say?”

“That I should leave court.” she admitted.

“Do you still have the letter?” Liam asked. She shook her head.

“Maxwell took it,” Victoria said. “Bertrand is investigating it.”

“That’s good.” Liam said. “I’ll have my men look into it as well, but please just put it out of your mind. I promise I’ll keep you safe.”

Victoria smiled shakily and let herself be drawn out of their magic place and back to the palace.

 

*

 

Liam went ahead, with Victoria hanging back. She saw Drake emerge from his spot and head into the palace with Liam. Victoria stood outside the palace in the cool air and waited for the right time to follow. As she waited she looked up at the stars that were scattered across the velvet sky like jewels. They and the moon were the sole witnesses to what had just occurred in the centre of the maze. Even though barely any time had passed since their love making, Victoria felt as though it hadn’t been real. She knew what Liam meant about how he had believed her to be nothing more than a phantom the night of the Masquerade Ball. She almost felt like she had knocked her head and had some glorious fever dream. Except she knew that wasn’t true; she could smell his cologne on her skin. She hugged herself and smiled stupidly. She almost couldn’t remember why she’d been bothered by that note. Liam was going to pick her. He loved her. She had found her happily ever after and she couldn’t wait to begin their life.

Victoria started for the palace doors again, ready to rejoin the court, but before she could reach the steps a burst of red bolted from the doors. “Olivia?”

Olivia turned to her, tears brimming at her eyes, but her face hardened as she saw who was speaking. “Of course it’s you.” she snapped. “Just leave me alone.”

“Wait,” Victoria stepped closer, blocking her escape. “What’s the matter?”

“Can’t you tell?” Olivia retorted sharply. “I’m leaving.”

“You’re giving up?” Victoria countered. Olivia bristled. “Are you alright?”

Olivia looked for moment like she was going slap her, but then she deflated. “No, I’m not alright.”

Victoria took a tentative step closer. “You’re not one to give up easily and I know you wanted this more than anything in the world.”

Olivia’s green eyes narrowed as they found hers. “This? No. I wanted _Liam_.”

Victoria looked down, a swell of guilt shoving aside the feeling of contentment. She knew Liam cared about Olivia, but he hadn’t loved her. Would he have chosen her if she hadn’t come? Had she derailed things for Olivia? Or was she never in the running whether Victoria had been there or not? “You really do love him, don’t you?”

“More than anything,” Olivia said, a single tear dibbling down her cheek. She swiped it away within seconds of its fall. “More than anyone. You know how he is,” she added softly, more tender than Victoria had ever heard her. “How can you help but love him?”

Olivia sighed and dropped into a seated position on the steps. Victoria cautiously walked up and sat beside her, fishing out a new handkerchief and offering it to Olivia. “I do know.” She admitted.

“I know how different we are, Liam and I,” Olivia said taking the offered handkerchief. “I’m a terrible person and he’s so earnest and good. That’s how I know how special Prince Liam is. He’s not like me or anyone else. He’s not like half the people in there.” She jerked her head backwards towards the palace. “Liam cares about everyone. I have no idea how he manages it; he must be exhausted.”

“Olivia, what happened to make you want to leave?” Victoria asked. Olivia sighed.

“I’m being blackmailed.” She said after a pause. “Earlier tonight I got a message warning me to leave the court and the Princes consideration for queen.”

“A letter? Is that what you were talking about earlier when you thought it was me?” Victoria asked. Olivia nodded, handing back the handkerchief.

“Yes, it seemed like some stupid prank really.” Olivia explained. “Then I got a second note.” She fished into her purse and handed Victoria a crumpled note in the same ink and hand as the one Victoria had received. She opened it up and read: “ _Lady Olivia, leave the court tonight before the announcement or we will reveal the truth about your parents’ deaths. They were traitors to the Crown and they were killed trying to assassinate the Royal Family of Cordonia._ ”

“Oh my God,” Victoria murmured as she took it in. “Is there any proof that this is true?” Olivia nodded glumly.

“There were supporting documents,” she said darkly. “I always thought my parents died protecting the crown, not fighting to seize it. They just wanted more power and they were willing to risk their lives, no matter…that they had a child back home.” She sniffed, balling up her hands in her lap as her skin flushed red. “I hate them! I will never forgive them for this.” Olivia sank her head into her hands, the anger burning out as quickly as it rose. “I’m so stupid. I never knew the truth for so long.”

“You weren’t to know,” Victoria said. “You were so young when they died and everyone was told the same story.”

“I suppose that’s another thing I have to thank the King for.” Olivia muttered. “Hiding the truth from everyone. Although that probably had more to do with projecting an image of stability than making me feel better. If I stay the papers will run this story and I’ll be forced to leave anyway. I don’t know if Liam was ever going to choose me, but I can’t stay. At least leaving means I can save my familys reputation, even if…it is a lie.”

Victoria took a deep breath. “I can empathise a little with you. My parents weren’t good people.” Victoria’s gaze remained fixed on a point ahead of them but she could sense Olivias eyes on her. “They’re both dead now and I was able to get away from that life years ago, but…I’m scared.” She turned back to Olivia who was watching her intently. “I got a letter, too.”

“Victoria, whatever your past may contain,” Olivia said, not unkindly. “At least your skeletons don’t have the honour of being treasonous. Besides, Liam wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.” She sighed. “I don’t know why I ever thought I might have had a chance with him with you around. You were right that I was threatened by you; I could see him change around you. But that’s…a good thing. You can be the queen he deserves.”

“Olivia…that’s kind of you to say.”

“I’m not in the habit of saying things for the sake of being kind,” Olivia pointed out. “I said it because it’s true. I’m sorry for all the snide things I said to you. And the things I said to other people about you that you didn’t hear.”

Victoria chuckled in spite of herself. “That’s OK, Olivia. I always had a soft spot for you. I guess I saw a kindred spirit.”

Olivia took a deep breath and got to her feet, Victoria following suit. “Anyway. You have to get inside. It’s almost time and you…you have to do this now for both of us.” She reached over and squeezed Victorias hand. “Goodbye Victoria. Watch your back.”

With that Olivia walked away. Victoria watched her depart through the gates to a waiting car and into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song comes from Dana Glover, It Is You (I Have Loved). I had another thought that I might use the Savage Garden song I Knew I Loved You because I knew this would be a soppy, fluffy chapter for the pair, but I went with my first instinct. 
> 
> I've left the rating as M because it's quite a tame sex scene, but if anyone thinks otherwise do let me know and I'll adjust things. Just one more chapter left in this book to go...!


	17. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Liam to choose his bride.

_‘Cause everything that you thought I would be, has fallen apart right in front of you_

 

Victoria stood and watched the car depart until it was out of sight and still she didn’t move. The hour had lengthened and the night brought a chill to her, making her shiver under her lacy capelet. She turned towards the palace and even though the man she loved was inside preparing to make an announcement that would change her world forever…she couldn’t make herself move. Olivia had been scared, scared enough to leave early. Olivia was a fearsome woman who dealt mostly in barbed comments in Victorias experience, but she had heard enough of the reputation of the Nevrakis noble house. They didn’t run from their enemies, they faced them. Clearly Olivia took the threat to expose the truth about her parents very seriously. Victoria wished she still had her letter; it was unlikely she would suddenly glean a crucial clue by reading it again, but without it she had almost pretended it didn’t exist. Speaking with Olivia had reminded her of the threat hanging over her. Should she run?

And yet…Olivias initial letter had been followed up with facts and substantiated evidence. Hers was a vague threat with nothing to suggest there was anything to reveal about her. Perhaps that meant it was nothing more than a mind game, something designed to frighten her without any real hostility behind it. Perhaps Madeleine _had_ engineered this. She seemed the type to play an underhand game like lording her knowledge of the truth of Olivias family over her. And she was a Countess, related to the Queen. It wasn’t inconceivable that she wouldn’t know the real story.

Chances were her own letter was nothing to worry about and no reason to keep her away from Liam. Then again, she did have secrets that would be terrible if they came out. It was enough to hold her back.

The wind picked up some loose strands of hair and teased them. She looked up at the palace, no less imposing than the first time she’d seen it. Would this become her home when Liam picked her? Would she ever get used to it? Her stomach was in knots. Even casting her mind back to her and Liam in the centre of the maze, their bodies entwining finally, exquisitely couldn’t still her thudding heartbeat.

There was a noise from inside the palace and the doors opened, spilling the Beaumonts into the night. Maxwell clocked sight of her at once. “Victoria! There you are!”

Bertrand hurried over to her and took her arm. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you! Come along, it’s time.”

Victoria let them guide her inside. “Wait, you guys, I need a minute.”

“You don’t want to miss this,” Bertrand said jovially.

“Are you OK?” Maxwell asked as they headed through the entrance hall.

“Yeah, I was speaking with Olivia—”

“Well, never mind what she said to you,” Bertrand said. “She knows by now that she isn’t going to be Prince Liams choice. She must have been quite bitter.” He looked far too pleased at the thought.

“No, it’s not that,” Victoria spluttered. “She left.”

“She left?” Maxwell gasped, but Victoria had spotted a member of staff and was twisting out of the grip of the two brothers and making a beeline for the man.

“Excuse me,” she asked as she drew closer. “I received a letter earlier and I need to know if you’ve had any further correspondence for me? It’s important.”

“No, my lady,” the staff member replied. “I’m sorry; I’ll let you know at once if we do.”

“Thank you.”

Bertrand looked suspicious. “Were you expecting something?”

“No.” Victoria shook her head. “I guess that’s good news.”

As the brothers shared a bewildered look she walked into the ballroom, looking around to see if Madeleine was anywhere nearby. She was getting a drink and heading for the royal family as they were gathering on a raised stage. “Madeleine!” Victoria called, walking more briskly towards the blonde, who turned and sneered as she approached.

“Yes, Lady Victoria?” she asked adding emphasis on the title. Victoria winced as she realised she’d forgotten hers.

“Sorry about that, Lady Madeleine.” Victoria corrected hastily. “Listen, have you had any letters tonight?”

Madeleine took a slow sip as she considered the woman before her. “I can’t say that I have. You seem flushed, Victoria. Nervous?”

“No,” Victoria said absentmindedly. “So, you’ve definitely not had any post?”

“Not tonight,” Madeleine said bemused. “Now, do excuse me. I am expected by the queen for the announcement.”

The brothers came up alongside her as Madeleine departed. “Victoria, what is the matter?” Bertrand asked in a low voice.

“I’m weirded out,” she replied bluntly. “I need to talk to Liam.”

“There’s no time.” Maxwell said as the King started to clear his throat. Bertrand clapped his hands together.

“Marvellous! Now, you need to get up front and centre, Lady Victoria.”

“But—wait—” Victorias protests fell on deaf ears as she was shepherded into the crowd, the Beaumonts behind her. Hana and Drake materialised alongside them.

“Here we go,” Drake said with a sigh.

 

**

 

Liam had nothing else on his mind in that moment than Victoria. He knew he was supposed to stand impassively beside his father for the speeches and then his choice, but his mind was full of the feel of her skin, the smell of her hair and the sounds she had made. His head was awhirl of remembering these new sensations. He had meant what he’d said to her about imagining their first time together and also that it had not quite been as expected. The truth of the matter was that from the first night they’d met back in New York he’d wanted to be with her. She had boldly stolen him from his glum bachelor party, like some magical creature from another world. He’d been happy to be stolen and if she had lead him back to her home he would have followed without a moments hesitation. He had thought himself enchanted then, but it was nothing compared to how he felt now. Those feelings had only grown and deepened. When he’d learned of her past he’d raged inside at the circumstances of her childhood. When she’d been brave and vulnerable to him he’d been honoured. She was inside his heart and he couldn’t get her out if he’d wanted to. They were now inextricably linked, that was how he felt. It felt incredible.

He scanned the crowd, seeking her out, that wave of soft black curls, that golden dress. There she was, her blue eyes creased in concern. His face immediately mirrored hers and Liam automatically moved to go to her, but his father touched his arm and he halted, looking away from Victoria to Constantine. The king was smiling, but his eyes were serious. Liam stepped back. Obeying his father was easy; he’d been doing it all his life. This was the first time he questioned that instinct: Victoria had looked so worried that it made him concerned. Liam remembered her mentioning a letter; he’d asked Bastien to speak with the Beaumonts after the speeches to get to the bottom of it, but he’d not been seriously worried. Now, with Victorias eyes etched on his brain, washing away the pleasant memories of the hedge maze, he suddenly felt a lurch of fear. His mothers face floated into his mind, compounding the worry, but he shook his head. He hadn’t slept that well since Madeleine had gone to his study to discuss her suggestion. Not since he’d been reminded so starkly of his mothers fate, her untimely death. Liam knew the palace was a safe place now. There hadn’t been an incident here since that fateful day when he was ten. And even after that the only other significant trouble had occurred when he was eighteen. Since then everything was relatively calm and certainly secure. Victoria was safe here. And they had a job to do.

Liam straightened his back and forced himself to relax.

Constantine cleared his throat. “Thank you all for coming and for being a part of this years social season. As we herald the onset of Autumn and the changing of the season we are thankful for each and every person here tonight.” There was light applause at this before he continued. “The moment we’ve all been waiting for has now finally arrived! It has been my great honour to serve Cordonia these last few decades. We’ve had turmoil, but Cordonia has pulled together even during our toughest times. I couldn’t be more fulfilled to have been Cordonia’s King.” Another scattering of applause broke out for him. Liam smiled at his father, his own heart swelling with pride. “And I only now pass the Crown to my son, Prince Liam, because I know he’ll carry on exactly as I have. I couldn’t ask for a better successor.” The applause was for him now. Liam nodded graciously.

“Thank you, father.” he said, his voice thick with emotion.

“It’s true.” Constantine beamed. He glanced out and locked eyes with Leo. “I love your brother greatly, but you, Liam, will be the King that Cordonia needs.” He turned back to Liam and addressed him directly. “Reliable, steadfast, wise and just. Though you weren’t born to be my successor, it feels as though the outcome was inevitable.”

Leo raised a glass pre-emptively. “Hear, hear,” he called out jokingly, to the sound of laughter. Liam grinned at him.

“Liam,” Constantine said when the laughter subsided, “you are every bit the King I always hoped you would be. Today I pass the royal signet ring on to you and within the week your formal Coronation will take place in front of the eyes of all your people.” He slipped off the royal ring and pressed it into his palm, patting his hand over the top with a broad, joyous smile.

This time the clapping rang out loudly across the entire room, from nobles to servers. Liam was momentarily bowed by the sheer force of the applause meant for him. He swallowed and held up a hand as the noise quietened down. “Thank you all.” he said courteously. “I am incredibly honoured by your approval and I assure you that this is a responsibility that I take very seriously. I can only hope that I can serve the Crown with the distinction that my father did.” Liam turned to Constantine and bowed first to him, and then he turned to Regina and did the same to her. They both walked over to him and swept him into an embrace. While the nobles looked on, the queen smiled out at the crowd. “And now, the time has come. Your Prince will choose his bride.” Liams heart leapt at the thought and he looked back out over the assorted nobles, finding Victoria at once. Her face still looked wan and his smile faltered. He saw her mouth something to him, two words, but he couldn’t make out what they were.

“Are all the suitors here?” Constantine asked, scanning the faces.

“Thank you all for your grace and composure during the season,” Regina said to the ladies. “I could imagine any one of you being a fitting queen for our son.”

Liam peered at Victoria again as she tried to mouth the same words again. She drew out the syllables of the first word and suddenly it hit him: Olivia. What was wrong with Olivia? He looked back out over the crowd searching for the so called Scarlet Duchess and not finding her anywhere. His gaze snapped back to Victorias as she mouthed the second word again. Gone. _Olivia’s gone_. Liam turned to Constantine just as an adviser hurried up to the royal couple and beckoned them aside. Liam moved over to them. “Duchess Olivia has left.” He said quietly to them. “That seems strange.”

“Gone?” Regina asked bewildered. “Gone where?”

Liam didn’t know that but the adviser pressed on with his news before he could speak further on the matter of the missing suitor.

“Your Majesties, we’ve received some distressing news about one of the ladies at court tonight.” he muttered urgently.

“Yes, yes, go on,” Constantine urged crossly.

“It’s about Lady Victoria.”

 

*

 

“I can’t do this.”

Drake turned to Victoria. She’d spoken so quietly he’d half thought he’d imagined it. Drake glanced up at the royal family as they drew together to speak with the adviser and moved closer to her. “Quinn? What’s the matter?”

She turned to him, her eyes wide and troubled.  Her breath was short. “Olivia left.”

Drake couldn’t quite see what the problem was. “So?”

“We both got threatening letters and that’s what made her leave.” She explained quickly. “I’m… scared. I need to speak to Liam.”

Drake looked back up to the group. Liam pulled back from the small cluster with a face that looked like he’d just been slapped. He turned back to the crowd. Drake clutched Quinns arm and gestured towards him. “Come on then, now’s your chance.”

They didn’t get the opportunity to move.

Drakes phone buzzed. Hanas followed suit and she reached into her purse. Maxwell was pulling out his own phone. It was like a shockwave through the crowd. People were reaching for their phones all around them.

Then there were the reactions. Drake stopped, his hand still on Victoria as gasps rose up around the crowd.

“Oh my!”

“Oh non!”

“She wouldn’t…”

Drake turned from Madeleine to Kiara to Penelope, his frown deepening. Hana was silently staring at her screen, her free hand covering her mouth, her face pale. Maxwell tugged on his brothers arm behind them and shoved his phone in front of Bertrand, who was just as speechless as Hana when he read the screen. Drake glanced at Victoria and grabbed his phone.

“ _Prince Humiliated by Unfaithful Suitor_ ” screamed the headline from the news that had just broken. He swiped and revealed the full story. There was a photo of that night at Applewood Manor; Victoria in her underwear, Tariq holding her in a kiss. Drake gripped his phone so tight he thought he might break it, then he looked at Victoria. She was frozen in place. She glanced up at his face and hers fell further. “They know.” She breathed.

“Yeah,” Drake said turning the phone to her to display the headline. He watched her face as she read the same words that had caused him such rage and…for a moment she looked relieved. Drake blinked and the moment was gone, but she had definitely seemed thankful to see the headline. What the hell had she been expecting? “Quinn…” he began, but then she scrolled to the picture and her whole body shuddered, reflexively stepping backwards.

“Oh my God,” she said in a thin voice. “They can all see it.” Victoria looked up, tears immediately spilling down her face. “Oh God.”

Thoughts of suspicion fled as Drake went to her side to touch her arm tenderly. “It’s OK.”

Hana came to her other side and slipped her arm around her. “It’s OK.” She repeated Drakes words.

Drake looked up to where Liam was being pulled aside by his father who was speaking quickly to him. Liam looked miserable.

Drake felt Bastien appear beside him. “Bastien,” he said pleased to see him, taking his phone back from Quinn and gesturing with it to his friend. “This is bullshit. We’ve gotta do something about it.” But then he realised Bastien was resolutely not meeting his eyes and was focused on Quinn. A glance behind him revealed yet more royal guards. “Wait, Bastien…”

“I’m so sorry, Lady Victoria,” Bastien said mournfully. “I’ve been ordered to escort you out. Immediately.”

“No, wait,” Victoria said hurriedly, wiping at her face with the back of her hand. “I just need to see Liam first.”

“That’s not possible.” Bastien replied, turning to the Beaumonts. “You two need to come with me, too,”

“What? This is absurd!” Bertrand barked. Maxwells eyes narrowed.

“You can’t do this to Victoria!”

“Look, I’ll go,” Victoria said, stepping back away from the guards. “I just need to speak to Liam—”

Bastien gave a curt nod and the guards closed the gap, one each taking hold of Bertrand and Maxwell, the others moving between Hana, Drake and Victoria. Bastien took hold of her upper arm and pulled her towards the door.

“Hey! Bastien! Get your hands off her!” Drake tried to reach for them, but was held back by the guards.

“Victoria!” Hana cried, equally blocked off.

Drake watched as Victoria realised what was happening and tried to yank her arm out of Bastiens grip. “Stop it! You’re hurting me!”

Drake growled and swung at the closest guard, his fist connecting with the jaw of the guard, who reeled back not having expected the blow, then another guard drove his foot into the back of Drakes knees and he was toppled to the floor. Bastien threw a cry over his shoulder as he pulled Victoria away. “Drake, don’t make this harder on yourself.”

The Beaumonts were already at the door, loudly protesting the whole way but not fighting, whereas Victoria was clearly getting more panicked. “Please…just wait…”

“Victoria!” Drake cried out as he was pinned down on the floor of the ballroom.

 

*

 

Bastiens grip was like a vice on her arm, his fingers digging in painfully. “Please…just wait…” she pleaded. The tears wouldn’t stop falling and she grew desperate, balling her hand into a fist and she threw punch after punch at him, just trying to break his hold. Bastien swung around and in one motion grabbed her arm and twisted it up behind her back. Her shoulder wrenched and she cried out in pain, but his hold didn’t loosen. Finally, she craned her head around. “Liam!”

He couldn’t hear her. There were too many shouts in the ballroom, too much chaos. He turned around from his father and he looked for her. She cried out again. “Liam!”

Liam saw her being pulled to the door and his face changed in an instant, shock and anger writ large on his expression. “Victoria!”

But then Regina was talking, stilling the confusion with a clear, firm voice. “Lady Victoria has withdrawn from consideration, but the Prince must make his choice.”

“But— I need to speak to Victoria,” Liam was saying. Regina put her hand on his arm and spoke to him in hushed tones.

“Liam, you must make your choice.” Constantine urged.

Victoria was at the door. She gave one last frantic pull and to her surprise Bastien halted at the door with her. He spun her around to face the royal family. “It’s not you,” he snapped at her. “It can’t ever be you.”

Liam’s jaw was clenched as he looked away from the crowd. “I choose…I choose Lady Madeleine.”

Victoria crumpled. Her knees suddenly stopped supporting her and she slipped to the floor, pain shooting through her arms as Bastien held her up. “But…he chose me…” she whispered, fresh tears falling. Madeleine gladly stepped up beside Liam and dotted a kiss on his cheek.

“No, he didn’t” Bastien said starkly. Then he tugged her out of the ballroom once and for all.

The Beaumonts were nowhere to be seen and Victoria numbly allowed herself to be escorted upstairs to her room. Bastien only released her once they were inside, told her she had ten minutes and suggested she get changed for her flight. He didn’t leave the room, but he turned his back so she could slip off the gold dress with trembling fingers.

Everything was wrong. It had been so special before, Liam loved her, he’d said so. And yet…she was here, packing to leave court forever, no engagement, no happily ever after. Just shame and deceit.

Those pictures…as Victoria pulled jeans and a t shirt on the image of her back bared for all the world to see flashed up and she almost toppled over again. She had to brace herself against a bedpost while a wave of horror hit her. She had shown Liam those scars because she loved him. She trusted him to see her most tender, most traumatic scars. The burn, the tattoo. The memories of her childhood, of living every day with the fear of abuse, of finally escaping. Of the choices she had to make in order to get free. How she had compromised her very soul to fight for freedom. A new wave of nausea hit her and she had to rush to the window to throw it open and take great gulps of air to calm her stomach. Bastien made a pointed noise. Victoria returned to her things and shoved them in her duffel back.

She had a clutch of new garment bags. They held her gowns, her mementos of the events she had attended. The gold dress was crumpled on the bed. Victoria reached out to touch it, the dress she had worn when she had been with Liam. When he said he had loved her and would choose her. She pulled her hand back. She couldn’t take it. Nor could she carry the other bags. She grabbed her duffel bag and walked slowly to Bastien. He glanced back at what she was leaving. “You not taking those?”

“No point.” Victoria said quietly. For a moment Bastiens stern face softened, but only for a moment. Then it was back to stoic.

“Come on then.” He said. “I won’t have to hold you this time?”

“No.” Victoria said. She hefted her bag over her arm. “I won’t fight you.”

Bastien lead her away from the main staircase to a servant exit. She rubbed her arm where she bore a mark from his grip.

It was over. It was truly over. This magical fairy-tale had ended just as Drake had predicted all along; with tears on her face and a knife in her back. They reached the ground floor and headed through the kitchen. Victoria looked up as kitchen staff stood to one side. They watched her go, no doubt eager to resume gossiping about her once she left, but as she glanced to one side she saw that at least one maid was openly weeping. The cook was shaking her head sorrowfully. They didn’t seem eager to smear her name. They seemed sad. Victoria managed the tiniest of sombre waves as Bastien took her outside.

A car was waiting, idling in neutral. Victoria stopped on the gravel driveway and turned back to the palace. Bastien surveyed her warily. “Do I really not get to say goodbye?” She asked in a small voice.

“I’m afraid not.” came the reply.

Victoria nodded and climbed into the car, where there were already two royal guards waiting. Bastien shut the door behind her, handing her over to the other guards and nodded to the driver to get going. She turned back to look out the rear-view window as the car drove away, only seeing Bastien turning and walking back to the palace, and then she turned around. What was the point of hoping? No-one was coming for her. “Oh wait!” she cried suddenly. “My book! Drake has my book, I can’t leave it behind!”

“Sorry.” Came the one word answer from the guard beside her.  

“But…” Victoria couldn’t speak anymore, dissolving into a mess of sobs, giving herself over to sorrow. She was leaving the only place she’d ever found real friends, real love and she was leaving a crucial glimmer of hope from her childhood behind. But then, she supposed, that made sense. She knew better than anyone that hope was just an illusion.

Nobody here was her friend. Nobody had come to claim her, to save her, to stop them from taking her away. Instead of friends, someone had betrayed her beyond repair. And Liam… Liam had already forgotten her. She was truly alone.

The words of William Goldman resonated in her mind as the car brought her to the airport: “ _Life isn’t fair. It’s just fairer than death, that’s all._ ”

Victoria closed her eyes and shut out the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from the Linkin Park song Numb. The quote could easily relate to Victoria and how everyone is shocked to learn about that night at Applewood Manor, or it could relate to Liam and the way he could have stood up for Victoria (in her eyes) in that moment. 
> 
> Victoria and everyone return in the sequel to the Spark, which just needs finishing before I start posting so if you want to keep reading my version of the MC in The Royal Romance, then watch this space. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
